Deep down
by Natco
Summary: Supergirl est Kara. Kara est Supergirl. Lena le découvre et le prend plutôt mal... Et quand Lillian Luthor s'en mêle, alors c'est le début d'une descente aux Enfers pour Kara. - Je ne possède pas Supergirl, ni aucun personnage de cette histoire. -
1. Le début de la fin

Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec une fanfics intégralement dédiée à Supergirl ! Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui avaient suivi ma première fanfics, que je n'ai pas pu finir… J'y reviendrai peut-être dessus un de ces jours (je me suis rendue compte que c'était vraiment compliqué de faire interagir autant de personnages). Mais bon, en voilà une nouvelle, très centrée sur l'amitié Kara/Lena (avec des moments Kara/Alex). Pas de SuperCorp pour le moment, en tout cas, pas dans cette partie de l'histoire. Mais si je dois faire une suite, il en sera probablement question.

L'histoire se passe après la saison 2. Je n'intègre donc aucun épisode de la saison 3. Mon-El est parti, et pour le début de l'histoire j'ai fait en sorte que Kara soit un peu moins fermée que ça à sa sœur et à ses proches.

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci de commenter, et n'hésitez pas à réagir à des situations, ou à donner des idées, elles pourraient m'inspirer ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

Sept heures du matin. Les premiers rayons du soleil auraient d'ores et déjà dû frapper les fenêtres de l'appartement, mais les lourds nuages noirs planant au-dessus de National City bloquaient toute intrusion lumineuse. La journée s'annonçait maussade, et reflétait parfaitement l'humeur de Kara, qui n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait bien tenté de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Elle s'était tout de même résolue à s'allonger sur son lit, fixant le plafond comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner un quelconque réconfort. Mais le regard que lui avait donné Lena la veille… Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. D'un de ces regards où l'on pouvait ressentir tellement de choses à la fois, d'un de ces regards dont on se sentait coupable de le faire seulement porter à quelqu'un. Kara avait passé les heures précédentes à se le remémorer encore et encore, analysant chaque parcelle du visage de Lena lorsqu'elle avait su, se rappelant par la même occasion de l'évènement qui avait tout déclenché.

La veille. Catco magasine.

Elles avaient toutes deux travaillé tard le soir afin de finaliser un article. Et il était 23h passé lorsqu'elles quittèrent le bâtiment, plutôt éreintées mais satisfaites de leurs travails respectifs, échangeant encore des banalités devant la porte principale du building. Et en l'espace d'une quinzaine de secondes, tout dérapa. Un van de couleur noir apparut devant elles, s'arrêtant à leur hauteur. La porte centrale coulissa, et deux hommes vêtus de cagoule avaient pointé vers les deux amies deux armes automatiques. D'instinct, Kara s'était placée devant Lena laquelle avait fermé les yeux en réaction au bruit sourd des canons, s'attendant à recevoir une douleur quelconque infligée par l'une des balles tirées. Mais après que les deux chargeurs des fusils eurent été vidés, et que le van fut reparti comme il était venu, Lena avait rouvert les yeux, abasourdie par le fait qu'elle était encore en vie. L'odeur de poudre lui piquait le nez, son cœur ne cessait de battre à une vitesse folle, et elle avait dû prendre de longues secondes pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Et puis elle avait vu. De ses yeux, vu, Kara se retourner vers elle, sa chemise complètement déchiquetée par les éclats de balles. Et quand bien même des sons et des mots sortirent de la bouche de son amie, certainement pour demander si elle allait bien, Lena n'entendait plus rien, et surtout, ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le symbole qui se dessinait derrière les ridicules lambeaux de vêtement qui pendouillaient sur la poitrine de la reporter. Supergirl.

\- Lena ? Tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ? Tu…

Les lèvres de la Kryptonienne cessèrent de bouger lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Lena fixait aussi intensément. Kara ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts, et se fut lorsqu'elle releva les yeux que leurs regards se croisèrent. Une balle faite de kryptonite en plein cœur aurait été plus agréable pour Kara que de contempler toute l'horreur et l'aversion qui pouvaient se lire dans les yeux de son amie. Le visage de Lena s'était figé en un rictus de dégoût, et la violence de ses sentiments heurta si profondément Kara qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer d'un pas, comme si la révulsion de Lena à son égard se traduisait physiquement. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes femmes se faisant face sans qu'aucunes n'émettent le moindre son. Pour Kara, c'était plutôt par peur d'envenimer une situation déjà merdique au possible, pour Lena, il était difficile de juger si c'était parce que la colère lui bloquait la mâchoire ou si son refus de parler était simplement le reflet de son dédain profond.

Quelques passants non loin s'avancèrent vers le lieu de l'attaque, effrayés que la fourgonnette puisse revenir, mais très curieux de savoir comment les deux femmes avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Du coin de l'œil, Lena remarqua la petite foule qui était en train de se former, et sembla décider qu'elle n'avait décidément plus rien à faire ici. Elle tourna les talons, et partit sans mot dire, toujours dans un silence de plomb.

Kara lui aurait volontiers courue après. Elle voulait l'appeler, lui demander de revenir, lui donner des explications… Mais elle savait que Lena allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer la découverte. Sans un bruit, elle s'envola pour disparaître dans la nuit noire, avant qu'un curieux ne s'avance un peu trop près et puisse l'identifier.

Appartement de Kara, présent.

Le réveil retentit, sortant de sa torpeur Kara, qui se frotta vivement les yeux, comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Elle soupira. La journée promettait d'être forte en émotion, et la jeune femme ne se sentait pas prête à faire face au courroux de Lena. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le rapport patron-employée avec son amie d'un mauvais œil. Elle se leva du lit en grommelant pour elle-même, et d'un pas nonchalant, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un prompt petit-déjeuner. Elle se préparait un bol de céréale lorsqu'Alex frappa à sa porte, une inquiétude certaine visible sur le visage.

 _Noon, pas maintenant Alex, je veux être tranquille…_

Sans s'écouter pour autant, Kara alla ouvrir la porte sans plus de conviction.

\- Kara ! Tu vas bien ?!

Alex se rua à l'intérieur de l'appartement, déposa rapidement une boîte de beignets et un café sur la table avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur, laquelle avait un visage renfrogné et les sourcils froncés.

\- … Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? …

Kara réfléchit, et reformula sa question.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

Ce à quoi Alex répondit en allumant la télé. Une vidéo de mauvaise qualité montrait les évènements de la veille, sans pour autant dévoiler l'identité de Kara, ni même confirmant que Supergirl était sur place. Dans le petit encadré de la chaîne d'info, il était renseigné que « La CEO de L-Corp et dirigeante de Catco Magasine, Lena Luthor, ne fera aucun commentaire … », ce qui en soit était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Bon sang, Kara, tu imagines si quelqu'un t'avait vu ?!

\- Tu veux dire, à part Lena ? Répondit Kara avec un soupir empreint de tristesse.

Alex resta sans voix un court moment et se calma instantanément, sachant que la forte amitié qui liait la Super à la Luthor était désormais sur la sellette, et que la probabilité pour que ça détruise une bonne fois pour toute l'humanité de la Kryptonienne était à son maximum. Elle invita sa sœur à s'asseoir à la table en lui prenant la main, et radoucit sa voix, de sorte de ne pas torpiller la conversation en poussant Kara à se renfermer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Comment elle a réagi ?

Sans équivoque, au vu de la réaction de la super-héroïne, mal. Alex le savait bien. Mais en étant spécialiste du comportement réservé de sa sœur, elle savait que pour arriver à lui faire dire certaine chose, il fallait en passer par des questions bateau. Kara répondit d'abord par un pauvre sourire… Pour le perdre une seconde plus tard, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête, observant leurs deux mains liées.

\- Si tu l'avais vu… Alex, le regard qu'elle a eu, je… Je ne sais pas comment je peux arranger ça.

\- Elle a juste besoin de temps… C'est ton amie, elle reviendra vers toi.

\- Humph, ça m'étonnerait. Elle me déteste, Alex. Littéralement. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle aille rendre visite à son frère pour lui demander des conseils pour en finir avec moi.

Alex fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est une blague Alex… Elle ne ferait pas ça.

\- Allez va… Ca s'arrangera.

Kara haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

\- Pfff, et en plus je dois aller travailler.

\- Tu pourrais prendre la journée ? Suggéra Alex, proposition aussitôt réfutée par un hochement négatif de tête.

\- Non, je dois y aller, et puis… Peut-être que je pourrais en profiter pour lui parler…

\- Ok, prend le temps qu'il te faut, avec J'onn, on gèrera les problèmes du DEO aujourd'hui. Toi, prend ta journée en temps que Supergirl. Pour le moment, c'est Kara Danvers qui doit résoudre ses problèmes, d'accord ?

Aucune réponse audible. La jeune sœur finit quand même par signaler son accord d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bien. Je dois y aller, essaye quand même de ne pas trop te tracasser… On se fait une soirée ce soir ? Pizzas, glaces, films ?

\- Ca marche, si la journée se passe comme je l'imagine, je vais surement en avoir besoin.

Alex lança un dernier sourire à Kara, lui lança un « je t'aime » et sortit.

Ce fut après avoir englouti les beignets que Kara alla se préparer. Un instant, elle s'arrêta devant son costume de Supergirl. Sa sœur avait raison. Aujourd'hui, elle devait se concentrer sur elle-même et sur Lena, et porter le costume ne l'aiderait en rien à cette tâche. Elle passa donc devant sans prendre la peine de le mettre sous ses vêtements civils, et après s'être préparée, prit son sac et sortit de chez elle.


	2. Relation houleuse

Hey ! Déjà 8 personnes qui suivent l'histoire… bon ben va pas falloir décevoir ! Et merci à AllisonZorEl pour le tout premier commentaire de la fanfics !

Petite précision, j'avais dit que je commençais après la saison 2, mais j'ai gardé le fait que Lena ait racheté CatCo (comme vous l'avez surement compris).

Et sans plus attendre, le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

Le deuxième verre de whisky attendait sagement d'être bu, ou bien comme le premier, d'être lancé à travers la pièce sans qu'une seule goutte d'alcool n'ait eu la chance de finir sur les lèvres de celle qui se servait des verres pour alléger sa colère. Lena était assise sur son canapé, et n'arrivait pas à faire le tri parmi tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Furieuse, ça, elle l'était, il n'y avait aucun doute, et tous les dérivés du mot également. Mais après une heure à avoir fait les milles pas chez elle en se repassant la scène tout en cassant deux ou trois bricoles au passage, elle s'était calmée, et voilà qu'elle était face à un verre plein avec milles pensées à l'esprit. Kara était Supergirl. Supergirl était Kara. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu lui mentir ? Bordel. Toute sa vie, Lena n'avait jamais rien attendu de quiconque, principalement parce qu'elle était une Luthor. Ce nom suscitait de la jalousie, du mépris, de la peur et provoquait à bien des égards la défiance, la trahison et le mensonge. De tout le monde, elle s'y serait attendue. Mais que Kara puisse lui avoir menti, en lui cachant délibérément qui elle était… Lena avait cru qu'elle puisse passer outre son nom, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était étrange de se sentir à la place de Lex. Et voilà qu'elle était face au même dilemme que lui, à savoir… Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

La nuit passa, sans qu'une réponse correcte lui soit venue à l'esprit. Et voilà que le matin arrivait sans qu'elle ait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Bon sang, elle devait aller au boulot… S'il y a bien une journée qu'elle aurait voulu s'accorder, c'était bien celle-là. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment Kara avait passé sa nuit. Surement à patrouiller dans l'espace aérien de la ville à la recherche d'une quelconque bonne action à mener en rigolant bien de la jeune femme, dont elle s'était payé la tête. Cette idée renfrogna encore plus la CEO, qui suivit le chemin de la salle de bain d'un pas déterminé, pour se préparer à faire ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire depuis l'âge de ses trois ans. Etre une Luthor.

Le début de matinée s'était passé sans trop d'encombre. C'était rafraichissant pour Lena de se lancer dans une journée à corps perdue dans le travail. Mais voilà, la réunion avec les journalistes allait débuter. Et à l'idée de se retrouver face à Kara, son enthousiasme s'envola aussitôt. 11h. Son bureau se retrouva très vite envahit par les nombreux reporters de CatCo Magasine, et bien sur, sa prétendue amie en faisait partie. La jeune Luthor décida de l'ignorer complètement, même lorsqu'il s'agit de distribuer les différentes interviews à entreprendre. Elle observa d'un œil la réaction de Kara lorsqu'elle eut fini d'assigner les tâches, et ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait être surprise ou non de constater que la jeune Danvers, toujours nichée dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, se contentait de regarder ses pieds, comme un chiot acculé contre un mur, la tête baissée en signe de soumission. Chose qui, bizarrement, la rendit encore plus furieuse.

« La réunion ne vous intéresse pas Mademoiselle Danvers ? »

Kara leva subitement la tête, et constata que toutes les personnes présentes s'intéressaient désormais à ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oh, heu… Si… Désolée… Je pensais… »

Kara réajusta maladroitement ses lunettes, balbutiant des mots sans queue ni tête pour finalement être interrompue.

« Si le journalisme ne vous intéresse pas particulièrement, peut-être pourriez-vous vous trouver utile dans le réagencement des archives. J'ai bon espoir que vous parviendrez à faire de la place… Ca ne devrait pas vous prendre longtemps, vous m'avez toujours paru très rapide lorsqu'il s'agissait de quitter le travail. »

Des gloussements moqueurs échappèrent à certains employés. Kara sentit ses joues s'empourprer et baissa promptement la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Si elle s'était demandée si Lena lui en voulait autant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, elle avait sa réponse. Mais lorsque la réunion s'acheva, elle décida de ne pas quitter la pièce, contrairement aux autres, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le bureau de son amie, laquelle ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard.

« Lena… J'aimerais… »

Un signe de la main de la part de sa patronne la coupa d'emblée.

« Mademoiselle Danvers, bien que j'apprécie une certaine familiarité et convivialité entre collègues, laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Je ne suis pas votre collègue. Si vous avez une question, veuillez vous adresser à moi en des termes plus professionnels. Je suis votre patron et je s'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolèrerai pas, c'est l'insubordination. Croyez bien que c'est votre unique avertissement avant de prendre la porte. »

Le ton abrupte qu'employa Lena envoya direct au tapis la jeune super-héroïne, qui ne sut formuler qu'un « Oh… » emplit de détresse.

« Alors ? »

« … Ah heu… Non, rien, Mademoiselle Luthor. »

« Dans ce cas, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. »

Kara tourna les talons, et partit s'enquérir de la tâche ingrate que lui avait confiée Lena sans demander son reste, le cœur lourd.

Lena se pinça les lèvres, et s'accorda deux secondes dans son emploi-du-temps pour regretter son attitude. Elle avait été odieuse, là-dessus, aucun doute, sa mère adoptive l'aurait même félicité pour cela. Un état de fait que la jeune Luthor avait du mal à encaisser. Elle s'était toujours estimée meilleure que le reste de sa famille, et voilà qu'elle prenait le chemin de son frère. Et Kara… Bon sang, Kara, si seulement elle avait eu la décence de s'emporter, de lui répondre ! Mais non, voilà qu'elle jouait le punching ball sans rendre de coup. C'était frustrant, parce que Lena avait vraiment besoin d'une vraie dispute. Elle avait besoin de lui crier dessus, de lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, de s'emporter contre elle… Mais Kara n'avait jamais l'attitude qu'il était possible d'espérer d'avoir de la part d'un humain normal. En même temps, elle était Kryptonienne, et ça, Lena devrait désormais s'y faire. Etait-ce des cernes qu'elle avait discernées derrière les lunettes de la journaliste ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, veillé toute la nuit ? Avait-elle seulement besoin de dormir ? Et puis c'était quoi cet air abattu qu'elle avait abordé durant toute la réunion ?! Raaah, décidément, elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, mais Lena était têtue. Elle ne cèderait pas en prenant en pitié son amie. Son attitude lâche d'éviter le combat rendit d'autant plus colérique Lena, qui oublia très vite ses deux secondes de regret et eut le sentiment indécent de donner une bonne leçon à une Supergirl en lui faisant passer sa journée dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise, à effectuer une tâche qui n'allait servir finalement à rien, vu qu'en plus, la CEO souhaitait faire transférer les archives dans un bâtiment non loin de là.

Kara arriva devant la salle des archives. Une pièce immense, dépourvue de fenêtres, où des milliers de cartons s'entassaient sur des étagères en acier. Elle soupira. Elle aurait bien profité de la lumière naturelle pour restaurer un temps soit peu son énergie. Seule, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas par où commencer, se demandant même s'il s'agissait d'une véritable mission ou si simplement Lena faisait tout pour l'éloigner de son bureau. Alex avait tort. Ca ne s'arrangerait pas. Il y avait fort à parier que leur amitié avait disparu pour de bon. Abordant une triste mine, la jeune femme se mit quand même à l'ouvrage.

La journée passa. Kara n'était pas parvenue à se concentrer une seule minute, et avait déplacé au maximum trois cartons… Cette fois-ci c'était sur, Lena allait la virer. Mais en même temps, ça n'était même pas son métier ! Elle n'était pas archiviste, elle n'était pas déménageuse… Elle était journaliste ! Elle était même Supergirl ! Si Lena voulait la punir pour son mensonge, très bien, elle pouvait encaisser, mais pas au détriment de sa carrière ! Remontée, Kara se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, et l'ouvrit avec force et conviction, sans se douter que derrière se trouvait…

« Oh R… Dieu… Lena ! »

La CEO s'était pris la porte de plein fouet, manquant de s'écrouler au sol sous l'effet du choc. Tandis que Kara se répandait en excuses confuses, Lena prit quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas cassée le nez.

« Vous alliez quelque part, Miss Danvers ? »

« Heeuuu… »

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment une personne avec si peu de vocabulaire peut être journaliste dans un magasine tel que celui-ci ? »

Kara sentit une bouffée de chaleur la frapper tandis que son visage s'empourpra, mais elle ne répondit rien. De son côté, Lena fit quelques pas dans la salle des archives.

« Hé bien, je vois que ça n'avance pas vraiment ici. Je n'aurais pas cru que quelques cartons à déplacer puissent vous faire peur. Après tout, vous êtes plutôt en forme, il me semble vous avoir déjà vu porter des objets plus… Lourds. »

« … Excusez-moi ? »

« Allons Mademoiselle Danvers, nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Ne me dites pas que vous n'auriez pas pu faire ce que je vous ai demandé en l'espace de 30 secondes. Avec vos capacités… »

Ce fut la première fois que Lena trouva ce qu'elle recherchait aujourd'hui. Kara, le regard noir, la mâchoire serrée. Kara en colère. Enfin ! La CEO eut un sourire victorieux tandis qu'elle regardait son employée bouillir de l'intérieur, toujours silence pourtant.

« Bien, je pense que vous avez démontré une totale inutilité dans la tâche que je vous ai confié… Je ne perdrai pas du temps et de l'argent avec des employés qui ne sont pas motivés et volontaires. Mais… Je veux bien vous laisser une chance. Je veux une interview de Supergirl. »

« P-pardon ? »

« Depuis l'invasion des Daxamites, elle a été très discrète. Je veux une interview. Je veux des détails sur la guerre avec Daxam, je veux les raisons qui la poussent à se murer dans le silence. Vu votre **connexion** avec Supergirl, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. »

L'évocation de la guerre ayant mené à l'exil de Mon-El eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour Kara, qui resta bouché bée. Le pire étant que Lena, parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, utilisait ses connaissances pour des raisons totalement inappropriées. La directrice de CatCo tourna les talons en se mordant les lèvres, consciente encore une fois d'avoir dépassé les bornes… Elle savait que Kara souffrait toujours pour avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, d'autant que maintenant, Lena savait en plus qu'elle avait été la seule responsable puisque c'était elle qui avait activé l'appareil. Elle se retourna, et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la mine déconfite de Kara. Mais eut-elle une parole un peu plus douce ? Eut-elle la présence d'esprit de revoir ses attentes à la baisse ? Noooon. Non, non, non. Comme dans la matinée, Lena s'obstina.

« Je veux votre papier demain matin à la première heure. Ne soyez pas en retard. »


	3. Ca va mal

Alex tambourinait à la porte depuis cinq minutes et pas de réponses. Elle sortit son portable et appela Kara. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle répondit enfin.

 _« A-allô ? »_

« … Kara ? »

 _« Been oui, t-tu pensssais que c'est qui qui répondrait ? »_

« Kara tu vas bien ? Je suis devant chez toi, tu es où ? »

 _« Oh ! Oooh f-flûte, il est quelle heure ? »_

« Kara, où es-tu ? »

 _« Au b-bar. Attends, j'arrive. Je cours, je vole, je… Aïe.»_

A travers le téléphone, Alex entendit un bruit de table renversée, et sa sœur bafouillant des excuses à qui voulaient bien les entendre.

« Kara, ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher ! … Kara ? »

 _« Moui-oui. Je t'ent-tends, je t'attends… »._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex entra en trombe dans le bar, et chercha sa sœur du regard. Elle l'aperçut, face à plusieurs verres vides, et un à moitié plein dans la main. Elle s'assit en face de Kara, laquelle regardait sa boisson d'un air absent.

« Kara ? »

« Oh ! Hey ! »

Alex prit un moment pour observer sa petite sœur, et eut un air désolé. Elle semblait pas être en forme.

« Alors cette journée ? »

« Aaaaffreuse… »

« Tant que ça ? »

Hochement de tête de la part de Kara.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Haussement d'épaule.

« Bon, si je te ramenais chez toi, hum ? »

Froncement de sourcil.

« J-j'ai pas fini mon verre. »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de le finir… Allez viens. »

Alex attrapa Kara par le bras et l'aida doucement à se lever. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se révéla extrêmement compliqué. Des obstacles en tout genre perturbèrent le chemin tout tracé dans la tête de Kara, qui réussit à bousculer trois clients, renverser deux verres, et se prendre deux fois la porte d'entrée. Dans la ruelle, ce ne fut pas mieux. Elle se cogna à un lampadaire qui plia aussitôt, et tanguait tellement qu'Alex se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de demander à J'onn du renfort.

Finalement, après un périple de quelques mètres qui dura une bonne demi-heure, elles arrivèrent à la voiture. Le trajet se passa sans encombre et sans un bruit. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'appartement, Kara s'écroula sur son canapé, la tête la première, tandis qu'Alex fermait la porte. L'aînée Danvers s'avança vers sa sœur, et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« L-Lena me déteste. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« N-non. Mais ça se voyait. Elle m'a fait ranger les archives…»

« Aïe. »

« Et maintenant, j-je dois écrire un article… I-interview de S-suuupergirl. Oh R-Rao, je dois le rendre demain… »

Alex ne sut pas quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir, ni même comment réagir. Lena était en droit d'être en colère, mais ça… Demander ça à Kara, c'était vraiment d'une bassesse sans fond.

« Kara, tu es ivre, tu ne vas pas écrire un article maintenant… Et tu n'as pas accordé une interview depuis… Kara, écoute, ce n'est pas parce que Lena et toi êtes en froid que tu es obligée de faire ça. Si tu ne veux pas donner d'interview en tant que Supergirl, n'en donne pas. Je suis sûre que Lena comprendra. »

La jeune Danvers resta silencieuse, pensant à ce que venait de dire Alex, le regard triste et perdu. Elle laissa échapper une larme.

« J-je peux pas… »

Alex hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur, lui caressant doucement le dos d'une main. Elle savait bien de quoi il était question. Kara n'avait pas fait le deuil de Mon-El… Et ne s'était ouverte à personne à ce propos, pas même à son entourage le plus proche. Mais elle faisait des efforts pour faire ce qu'il fallait au jour le jour, et Alex prenait déjà ça pour une victoire en soit, du coup, elle tâchait de lui laissait l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Le moment venu, lorsque Kara serait prête à en parler sans que ça ne fasse trop mal, alors Alex lui avait promis qu'elle serait là.

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Finalement, Kara s'endormit. Alex la couvrit d'une couverture, éteignit la lumière, et s'éclipsa silencieusement de l'appartement, le cœur gros.

* * *

Une sonnerie lointaine la tira de son sommeil profond. Difficilement, Kara ouvrit les yeux, et se rappela sa soirée. Alex déteignait décidément un peu trop sur elle… Elle s'assit sur son canapé, faisant tomber au passage la couverture par terre, et se prit le visage dans les mains, remerciant tous les dieux d'avoir ses pouvoirs. Sans ça, elle aurait pu compter sur une gueule de bois carabinée dont elle n'avait absolument pas besoin. Bon sang, comment expliquer à Lena qu'elle n'avait pas écrit le papier qu'elle attendait ? Si elles n'avaient pas été fâchées, ça aurait été plus facile… En même temps, si elles n'avaient pas été fâchées, Lena ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle chose.

Elle se prépara à la hâte, et se rendit à CatCo, la boule au ventre.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle croisa James Olsen. Celui-ci se dirigea vers elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Hey Kara ! »

« James, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… »

« Je sais, Lena a demandé à te voir… Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais elle n'avait pas l'air comme… D'habitude. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Kara se mordit la lèvre.

« James… Oui, tout va bien. »

Le photographe fit mine de gober ce mensonge. Il posa un regard inquiet sur son amie, et puis hocha la tête.

« Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, sans un mot de plus.

A l'étage, c'était plutôt calme. Les employés vaquaient à leurs occupations, et personne ne fit attention à Kara lorsqu'elle traversa les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de Lena. De loin, elle vit qu'elle était en entretien avec Snapper. Elle frappa à la porte, et entra, coupant court à une conversation houleuse entre son supérieur et la dirigeante du groupe CatCo. Lena fit signe à Carr qu'ils en avaient fini. Il grommela un « blondie » en guise de salut, et quitta le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui au passage.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

« Je… Oui, désolée. »

« Vous avez l'article ? »

« A ce propos… Supergirl n'accordera pas cette interview. »

« Vraiment ? »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard.

« Supergirl n'accordera pas l'interview. » Répéta Kara sans se démonter.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ? »

« … C'est privé. »

Lena haussa un sourcil.

« Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas dérangé de révéler que c'était la cousine de Superman. »

« C'était une révélation… Fortuite. »

« Hé bien tâchez à votre tour d'en avoir une… Je veux cette interview. »

Kara soupira, exaspérée.

« Vous perdez votre temps, elle a été très claire là-dessus. »

Lena prit un moment pour dévisager la reporter, et puis fit mine de mettre quelques papiers en ordre sur le bureau. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, traduisant un agacement et une irritation démesurée.

« Très bien… Alors je vais devoir être très claire à mon tour. Vous revenez avec ce papier, où vous ne revenez pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue. »

Kara s'avança vers le bureau, la mine déconfite.

« Pourquoi c'est si important ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Non, maintenant, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, et je veux la vérité ! »

« Je ne ferai pas cette interview ! » S'emporta Kara, sans même se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que Lena pouvait l'entendre.

« Dans ce cas, tu sais où est la porte ! » Répliqua avec colère Lena.

Kara en resta muette, le souffle coupé, figée comme si une cascade d'eau glacée venait de se déverser sur elle. Elle tourna lentement les talons, et sorti du bureau avec l'allure d'un automate, sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai… Bon sang, je suis Lillian ! Je deviens comme ma mère, je jette les gens à la première occasion. Comment je vais arranger ça ? Et si elle me faisait un procès ? Bon, elle n'aurait pas les moyens mais quand même… Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu es horrible ! … Mais après tout, c'est sa faute… C'est qu'une interview. Et merde… Je suis trop conne._

A la minute où elle avait prononcé les mots fatidiques, Lena savait qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop loin. Mais de par son esprit tordu de Luthor, elle n'avait même pas cherché à rectifier le tir et avait même confirmé sa volonté de mettre à la porte sa meilleure amie. Et maintenant, il était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle avait vraiment merdé… Et la personne qui vint de frapper à sa porte d'entrée le lui confirma.

\- Vraiment, Luthor ?

Lena soupira. Evidemment… Alex.


	4. Folle ambiance

Ok les gens ! Un très grand merci pour vos commentaires, et pour suivre l'histoire, et tout ça, tout ça. Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! La suite... Tout de suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez...

* * *

« Humph… Très mature, envoyer sa grande sœur… »

« Elle ne m'a pas envoyée. » Répondit simplement Alex.

« Mais elle n'est pas venue. »

-« C'est préférable, vu son état… » Alex hésita un instant. « Trop de rhum… » Finit-elle par lâcher, en pensant que deux fois de suite, ça faisait beaucoup, et avec pour conséquence un haussement de sourcil de la part de Lena qui se garda pourtant de tout commentaire.

« Alex, nous n'aurons pas cette conversation, rentre chez toi ou va tenir compagnie à ta sœur mais laisse-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas d'humeur » Dit Lena en tentant de refermer la porte, mais Alex l'en empêcha.

« J'ai réussi à échanger suffisamment de mots avec elle pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. »

Lena ne répondit rien, fixant de ses grands yeux verts la femme qui se tenait devant elle et qui l'empêchait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant. La paix.

« Lena… Vous êtes amies… »

« Amie ? Elle m'a menti. Pendant tout ce temps et… »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reprit.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusées au moins ? Un Super qui se paie la tête d'une Luthor… »

« Non ! Je t'assure, tu as tout faux. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus qui elle est. Je ne sais pas qui tu es non plus ! Jusqu'où sont allés vos mensonges ? Es-tu réellement sa sœur ? »

Alex soupira. La nuit allait être longue. D'une voix calme et posée, elle entreprit de commencer par le commencement.

« Je m'appelle Alex Danvers, je suis agent du DEO, un organisme créé afin de gérer les opérations relatives aux extra-terrestres venus vivre sur Terre. Ma famille a recueilli Kara lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur Terre. Et même si ce n'est pas par le sang…Oui, c'est ma sœur. »

Lena la regarda un instant avec suspicion et surprise quant à l'honnêteté de son interlocutrice… Et se décida à l'inviter à entrer, sans même comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait.

« J'ai entamé ma réserve de whisky. Mais si tu veux un verre… Tu peux te servir. »

« Merci mais… Non. »

Lena se dirigea vers le canapé, attrapa son verre au passage, but une gorgée et s'assit, tandis qu'Alex se plaça sur un fauteuil face à elle, sans ajouter un mot, attendant simplement que la jeune CEO prenne les devants de la discussion.

« J'avais cru… Je croyais qu'on était amie, qu'elle me faisait confiance…»

« Elle te fait confiance ! »

« Elle m'a menti ! »

« Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de te blesser… »

« Difficile à croire. Tu sais, je pensais qu'elle était différente. Les Luthor… Le nom Luthor fait peur. A tout le monde… Je croyais qu'elle était différente. »

« Tu crois que si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce que ton nom est Luthor ? »

Lena fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi d'autre m'aurait-elle caché qu'elle était Supergirl ? »

Alex dévisagea un moment Lena. Bien qu'elle portait toujours un visage sévère, son regard trahissait désormais une profonde mélancolie teintée d'une pointe de tristesse.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre pour elle, je ne suis pas venue ici pour m'exprimer en son nom. Si tu veux des réponses, il faudra tôt ou tard que tu te décides à lui parler. A vraiment lui parler. Mais de mon point de vue… Ecoute, Kara a tout perdu. Littéralement. Tout. Son monde. Sa famille. Ses amis. Sa culture, et je pourrais te faire une liste aussi longue que le bras que ça ne serait pas suffisant... »

« Oh pitié, non, pas ça. Je connais l'histoire des Super. Même si Lex est dérangé, il est cependant très bien renseigné sur l'histoire des Kryptoniens. Ils ne se rappellent même pas leur planète, Superman est arrivé sur Terre alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, alors ne va pas me dire que Kara, sa **petite** cousine, a des problèmes de confiance parce qu'elle a subit un traumatisme dont elle n'a pas le moindre souvenir ! Quand elle est arrivée, elle devait avoir quoi… »

Lena s'était levée soudainement, furieuse qu'Alex cherche encore à lui raconter des bobards, puis réfléchit un instant. Si Superman était l'aîné et qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, comment Kara pouvait-elle être sa jeune cousine ?

« Elle avait 13 ans » Dit doucement Alex.

« … Quoi ? »

« Quand son vaisseau s'est crashé, elle avait 13 ans. »

« Non… C'est impossible, elle est… »

« Elle est l'aînée… Normalement. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune Luthor se rassit, déboussolée. Elle ne s'était jamais trop souciée de l'histoire de son amie, présumant que son enfance avait été calme et sans vague, malgré qu'elle ait été adoptée, tout comme elle… Sauf que de son côté, elle était tombée dans la mauvaise famille. A se plaindre constamment d'être la fille d'une femme machiavélique et psychopathe, elle en avait oublié de s'intéresser à ce qu'avait été la vie de Kara avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent, et commença véritablement cette fois à culpabiliser.

« Comment ? Comment peut-elle être l'aînée ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse.

« Ce n'est pas mon histoire à raconter, Lena, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup dit. Juste… Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je connais Kara, et même si aujourd'hui tu en doutes, tu la connais aussi, et que tout comme moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Luthor qu'elle ne t'a rien dit jusque-là. Pour le reste… Tu dois aller lui parler. Tu lui manques, et… »

Alex hésita un instant, puis reprit.

« Kara n'est pas patiente. Ce n'est pas négatif, ou positif, c'est un fait. A trop la faire attendre, il n'en sortira rien de bon, crois-moi. Parce que votre amitié compte, elle fera l'effort mais si tu lui laisses trop d'espace, elle partira. Et pour la faire revenir… Je t'assure qu'il faut du courage et de la volonté, crois-moi je suis déjà passée par là. »

Sur ce, l'agent du DEO se leva, et marcha vers la porte, jugeant qu'elle en avait suffisamment dit ou fait pour la soirée. Et de ce qu'elle avait pu déceler chez Lena, la jeune femme semblait un peu moins furieuse, ce qui laissait la porte ouverte à une future réconciliation.

* * *

Lena se réveilla d'une nuit tourmentée, colérique et de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Elle se bornait à être en colère. Elle avait besoin d'être en colère ! Du coup, qu'Alex, quand bien même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, puisse débarquer chez elle pour essayer d'arranger les choses et de tenter de la calmer pour donner une chance à Kara de s'expliquer, ça l'avait mis encore plus en pétard, surtout que sans comprendre comment, Lena s'était laissée attendrir sur l'instant.

Du coup, sa soirée avait été épouvantable, à vouloir détester Kara (et maintenant Alex) tout en pensant que finalement, ce n'était pas si grave et qu'elle pouvait bien lui accorder une chance. Ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, la jeune femme avait fini par ressortir la bouteille de whisky pour se servir un dernier verre.

Levée tôt, elle prit la direction de L-Corp afin de travailler, un samedi, au calme, sans que personne vienne la déranger. C'était sans compter sur Supergirl, qui frappa à sa fenêtre dans la matinée.

Kara avait bien dormi. Etrangement, l'alcool l'aidait à ne pas faire de cauchemars, ce qui était une vraie bénédiction, ses nuits étant plutôt agitée sans Mon-El à ses côtés… A bien y penser, ça la faisait flipper. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête. Elle s'était levée sans trop d'entrain pourtant… Que Lena lui en veuille à ce point ça la déprimait, et elle voulait tellement arranger les choses… Elle enfila son costume, et s'élança par la fenêtre, tentant d'oublier ses problèmes l'espace d'une journée pour prêter main forte aux habitants de National City.

Et puis alors qu'elle volait entre les buildings, elle capta une conversation. C'était Lena… Elle était au téléphone… A son bureau. Kara s'arrêta dans les airs, hésitante. Et puis fonça. Il fallait qu'elle mette carte sur table.

Supergirl atterrit silencieusement sur le balcon. Lena était assise à son bureau et avait terminé sa conversation. Absorbée par son travail, elle ne remarqua l'arrivée de Kara que lorsque celle-ci frappa à la porte-fenêtre. Tournant lentement sur sa chaise, elle fixa la super-héroïne avant de se lever… Et de tirer les rideaux. Kara en resta bouche bée… Et puis s'écria, furieuse.

« Oh ! Allez ! Sérieux… Vraiment Lena ? »

« Pas maintenant, Kara, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! » Répondit à son tour à travers la baie vitrée Lena d'une voix forte.

« Mais ça fait déjà deux jours que tu n'es pas d'humeur ! »

« Et bien tu peux en compter un troisième ! »

« … S'il-te-plait, j'aimerais… Je voudrais juste qu'on en discute… T'expliquer ! »

« Je suis occupée, prends rendez-vous ! »

Lena attendit une réponse… Elle n'en eut aucune. Après une minute de silence, elle se leva et jeta discrètement un œil à travers le store. Supergirl s'était envolée. Bon… Ca n'avait pas été si difficile de l'éloigner. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas été plus difficile ? Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait juste mine de vouloir arranger leur relation pour se donner bonne conscience. Son téléphone de bureau sonna.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu abrupt à sa secrétaire.

« Heu, Mademoiselle Luthor, votre rendez-vous de 11h est arrivé… »

 _J'ai un rendez-vous à 11h ?_

Avec tous ses états d'âme, Lena semblait l'avoir oublié.

« Heu très bien. Faites-le monter… Rappelez-moi avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ? »

« Heuu… C'est… C'est un rendez-vous de dernière minute et… Elle est déjà montée. »

« … Pardon ? »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Supergirl entra sans même laisser le temps à Lena de l'autoriser à entrer.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! »

« Oh je suis sincèrement désolée Mademoiselle Luthor ! » Fit une voix tétanisée à l'autre bout du combinée. « Comme votre emploi du temps était libre, j'ai cru… »

« Non, non, pas vous ! Humm c'est bon, merci, je me débrouillerai. »

Et Lena raccrocha le téléphone, fusillant du regard Kara qui croisa les bras face à elle.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de prendre rendez-vous ! »

« C'était sarcastique ! A moins que tu n'aies pas encore appris ce qu'était le sarcasme… Ca n'existait pas sur ta planète ?»

« Ah ah ah, très drôle… »

« Apparemment si... »

Le visage hermétique que Kara affichait jusque-là se détendit, et elle prit un air désolé alors qu'elle décroisait les bras pour s'approcher de la CEO.

« Lena, s'il te plait…Laisse-moi… »

« Un an, Kara. »

« Un an ? »

« Ca fait un an qu'on se connaît… Laps de temps au cours duquel tu es devenue la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, tu le sais ça ? »

« O-oui, je sais. Lena, tu es importante pour moi aussi ! »

« Pas assez pour me dire la vérité apparemment… »

« Je le voulais. Je voulais te le dire. Mais l'année dernière a été… Tellement compliquée. Avec l'invasion, et Cadmus, et ta mère, et… »

« Ma mère ? Alors c'est juste ça ? On porte le mauvais nom, et… »

« Quoi ? Non ! De quoi tu parles ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois une Luthor ! »

« Tu viens juste de le dire ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

« Alors c'est quoi ? C'est à cause du virus Médusa ? Tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je comptais faire ?! »

« C'est faux et tu le sais… »

« Oh, ou alors c'est à cause de Mike ? »

Kara écarquilla les yeux à l'évocation de Mon-El, mais Lena, trop obnubilée à trouver des raisons à Kara de ne pas lui faire confiance ne s'aperçut pas de la réaction de Supergirl. A la place, elle recula vers la fenêtre et tourna le dos à Kara, occupée à rouvrir les stores, cherchant à occuper ses mains pendant qu'elle énumérait sa liste de potentielles explications.

« C'est parce que j'ai aidé ma mère à faire marcher l'appareil ? Ou alors c'est… Merde Kara, dis-le moi simplement, que je puisse enfin arrêter de me soucier de tout ça ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour voir la porte se claquer.

 _Et merde._

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elles s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois, sans qu'aucune des deux amies ne soient vues ou même adressées la parole, ne serait-ce qu'au détour d'un sms. Mais une nouvelle semaine commençait, et Lena s'était levée tôt, avec de bonnes résolutions en tête. Elle avait eu besoin de cette période pour se calmer, pour réfléchir posément à tout ça. Pour l'heure elle devait réengager Kara. Quand bien même les deux femmes étaient en froid, ça n'excusait en rien de laisser la jeune journaliste sans emploi. Ensuite, s'accorder un moment avec elle… Et parler. Sans l'interrompre cette fois, parce que lors de leur dernière discussion, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de placer une phrase.

Deux gobelets de café et quelques beignets en mains, Lena monta les marches de l'immeuble où vivait Kara, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire, attendant déjà de voir comment Kara allait réagir à son arrivée. Elle longea le couloir, et une chose inhabituelle la frappa tout de suite. La porte de l'appartement était entrebâillée. Elle se figea, et attendit un moment, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre geste susceptible de l'alerter quant à un danger immédiat. Après une bonne minute d'immobilité, elle posa à même le sol le déjeuner qu'elle avait en mains, et avança prudemment. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Peu sûre d'elle, elle poussa un peu plus la porte, qui dévoila un intérieur ravagé. Sans voix, elle fit trois pas à l'intérieur, et appela d'une voix incertaine.

\- Kara ?

Pas de réponse. Pas étonnant.

Lena tourna sur elle-même, sans savoir où regarder, sans prendre la mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé ici, simplement atterrée de ce qu'elle découvrait. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Armoires et lampes renversées, des bris de vitres par terre… Une chaise s'était retrouvée explosée en milles morceaux. Certaines portes de placard pendouillaient dangereusement dans le vide tandis que d'autres jonchaient le sol. Un vrai carnage. Même la devanture du frigo avait été défoncée, signe qu'une personne avait été balancée dessus à plusieurs reprises. Mais ce fut le tapis qui stoppa Lena dans ses investigations. Ou plus précisément la tâche de taille conséquente qu'il y avait en son centre gauche. Rouge sang. La jeune femme arrêta de respirer un instant.

\- Bon sang…

D'une main tremblante, Lena fouilla la poche de son manteau, et composa le numéro de la seule personne capable de gérer cette situation.

* * *

Vos commentaires seront appréciés ! Toujours !


	5. Descente aux Enfers

Hey hey ! Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ! Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

Le DEO était en alerte. Supergirl était portée disparue. Alex avait trouvé en elle le self-control nécessaire pour procéder aux premières analyses, et elle revint vers J'onn la rage au ventre.

« C'est son sang… »

« Merde… »

« Des traces de Kryptonite ont également été trouvées. De la Kryptonite pure. »

« Comment est-ce possible ?»

Personne ne répondit. Winn déclara qu'il venait de lancer une recherche concernant l'intégralité du sol des Etats-Unis afin de déceler les radiations émises par la roche radioactive.

« Cadmus… » Siffla Alex entre ses dents.

Personne dans la pièce n'osa objecter du contraire.

« Bon sang… C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être avec elle, j'aurais dû… »

« Alex, non. Arrête, tu ne peux pas surveiller Kara tout le temps. Et ils sont allés chez elle, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand…»

J'onn aurait voulu dire plus pour réconforter celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille… Mais même pour lui, la situation était difficile. Mais en tant que Directeur de l'agence, il ne lui était pas permis de faire étalage de ses sentiments.

Un agent s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide.

« Monsieur, nous avons tenté de localiser Lena Luthor comme vous nous l'avez demandé, mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a disparue. »

* * *

Trois jours. Ca faisait maintenant trois jours que Lena était enfermée dans sa prison dorée, sans que quiconque l'ait renseignée sur ce qu'elle faisait ici. Assise sur un lit somme toute confortable, elle fixait le mur en face d'elle, tentant d'élaborer milles stratégies pouvant lui permettre de quitter cet endroit. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite table se trouvait encore son repas de la veille qu'elle n'avait pas daigné toucher. Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque, une table de chevet avec une petite lampe, et une ouverture donnant sur une salle de bain de taille réduite. La seule porte de la pièce était verrouillée. Par contre, pas de fenêtres, ce qui contrariait particulièrement Lena qui rageait de ne pas savoir où elle était. Mais sa plus grande frustration était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était de Kara. Elle en était persuadée, elles avaient été kidnappées par les mêmes ravisseurs, à ceci près que pour Kara, ils avaient usé de violence pour la maitriser. Inquiète, Lena essayait de se persuader que son amie devait surement se trouver dans une pièce comme celle-ci…. Non ? Elle soupira. Elle regrettait ses réactions, elle regrettait d'avoir été si odieuse, elle regrettait d'avoir été si dur, et d'avoir repoussé Kara sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

Un bruit de clé dans une serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant réagir Lena qui se leva brusquement. Un homme s'avança et se décala aussitôt pour laisser passer une personne que Lena connaissait parfaitement bien.

« Mère ? »

Et par extension… Cadmus. Lena déglutit avec difficulté et pensant que Supergirl était aux mains de ces fanatiques radicaux anti-extraterrestres.

« Lena. Désolée que l'attente fût si longue, j'avais beaucoup à faire. Mais je suis ravie que tu nous aies finalement rejoins. »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

« Oh, je ne te parle pas de venir ici, je sais bien que la méthode utilisée pour t'inviter est peu… Orthodoxe. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que le DEO ou le martien découvre l'endroit où nous sommes. Non. Je te parle de nous rejoindre dans notre combat contre les races aliens… Contre les Kryptoniens. »

Lena fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je veux rejoindre ton organisation ? »

« A la façon dont tu as réagi après avoir découvert la véritable identité de Supergirl, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« Tu… Tu m'espionnes ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dû faire profil bas pendant un certain temps que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions. Bien sur que j'ai gardé un œil sur toi et sur cet… Alien. » Elle eut un rire amer. « Mais elle s'est suffisamment moquée de toi… De nous. »

Lena réfléchit, et assembla assez rapidement les pièces du puzzle.

« Oh mon Dieu. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

« Quoi ? »

« Le van… L'attaque… C'était toi. » Lena ne posait pas la question, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle connaissait la réponse. « Tu as engagé des gens pour me tirer dessus !»

« Ils avaient simplement pour ordre de viser la Kryptonienne. J'avais pour espoir que tu découvres sa nature plus tôt, mais tu t'es révélée plutôt lente, alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.»

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que te voir prendre la défense de cette extraterreste alors qu'elle se jouait de toi m'est devenu insupportable. Et maintenant, je sais que j'ai eu raison. Je suis désolée que tes illusions soient déçues, mais au moins, tu comprends désormais que le vrai combat à mener est contre l'envahisseur. »

Lena ne réfuta pas les suppositions de sa mère, parce que si elle le faisait, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la pièce où elle se trouvait, ni même d'avoir l'occasion de voir Kara. Alors elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, et de hocher vaguement la tête.

« Sinon…Où sommes-nous ? »

« Un bunker souterrain que ton frère a fait construire juste avant d'être arrêté. Il n'a jamais pu mettre à profit cet investissement. Pauvre garçon… Mais aujourd'hui, il serait heureux de savoir que nous l'utilisons enfin. »

Lilian jaugea sa fille un instant avant de reprendre.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs interminables, Lilian et Lena entrèrent dans un hangar immense. Du matériel divers était entreposé ça et là. Deux parties du hangar étaient cependant cachées à la vue de tous par d'immenses bâches blanches. Lillian entraina sa fille derrière l'une d'elle. Au centre de la zone, une table en inox, sur laquelle reposait un cristal noir d'une dizaine de centimètre de hauteur. Intriguée, Lena s'approcha, et sa première expertise tomba.

« Ce n'est pas terrien. »

« Tout juste. C'est Kryptonien. »

« … Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La connaissance. »

Le silence de Lena invita Lillian à poursuivre.

« Lorsqu'il était encore directeur du DEO, Hank Henshaw a pu récupérer le vaisseau par lequel est arrivée la Kryptonienne. Avant la tragique mission qui lui a fait perdre son identité et sa place, son équipe avait fouillé le vaisseau pour trouver… Ceci. Il nous a fallu plus de 10 ans pour savoir ce que c'était et comment l'utiliser. »

« Et… Donc… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. La connaissance. La connaissance technologique Kryptonienne. Nous savons désormais que lorsque Krypton a explosé, leurs habitants ont envoyé sur Terre leurs derniers représentants, mais aussi leurs connaissances sous forme de cristaux. Le DEO possède aujourd'hui le cristal possédant la connaissance ethnique, répertoriant ainsi leurs coutumes, leurs architectures, leurs modes de vies, la botanique Kryptonienne… Et même leurs connaissances diverses des autres cultures extraterrestres. Selon mes informations, il devrait exister un cristal sur leur religion… Mais nous… Nous avons le cristal le plus important. Le cristal qui nous permettra de créer les armes nécessaires pour nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de tous ces déchets de l'espace venu envahir notre sol. »

« Comment ça marche ? » Demanda Lena, ignorant les dernières paroles de sa mère.

« C'est là tout le problème. On ne sait pas. »

« Comment sais-tu ce que renferme le cristal dans ce cas ? »

« Je te l'ai dit… Des années de recherches. Les cristaux de données moins importantes peuvent être activés par quiconque connaît un peu le fonctionnement de leur technologie. Mais pour ce cristal, il semblerait que des mesures de sécurité aient été mises en place. »

« Donc, il est inutilisable… »

« Je ne dirais pas cela. Viens par ici. »

Un homme armé s'empressa de leur ouvrir un passage vers la seconde zone cachée aux yeux de ceux n'ayant pas une habilitation nécessaire. Elle était beaucoup plus vaste que la précédente, et faisait penser à un laboratoire d'appoint. Deux brancards étaient au milieu, entourés par du matériel médical… Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Lena, ce fut deux casques plutôt étranges…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La solution a notre problème… Sais-tu ce qu'est un Black Mercy ? »

« L'espèce de fleur que Lex gardait dans un bocal ? »

« Exact. Une plante qui a la faculté de plonger sa victime dans une parfaite illusion jusqu'à ce qu'il la tue. Supergirl a réussi à s'en sortir une fois, sais-tu comment ? Grâce à sa sœur, qui a réussit à entrer dans son esprit. Et la persuader de rejeter le fantasme du Black Mercy. »

« Comment es-tu si bien informée ? »

« Disons que j'ai mes sources… » Lillian sourit. Jeremia avait été un grand atout, rien à redire là-dessus. Dommage qu'il se soit enfui, il aurait encore pu être utile.

« … Et donc… tu veux entrer dans l'esprit de Supergirl ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'elle sait comment le cristal fonctionne ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Mais… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et oui, nous essayons de rentrer dans son esprit. Sans succès pour le moment. »

« Elle… Elle est ici ? » Questionna Lena, en essayant de ne pas trop paraître trop inquiète pour son amie.

« Bien sur… Nous avons fait sept tentatives pour le moment. Toutes ont échoué… Le sujet semble devoir délibérément ouvrir son esprit pour que la connexion marche. Mais jusqu'ici, elle semble résister au processus, ce qui entraîne également au passage de profondes douleurs… Pour les deux sujets. »

Lena tenta de calmer sa respiration en même temps que son rythme cardiaque qui venait de s'emballer subitement. Elle y réfléchissant bien, elle rationnalisa la situation en se disant que tant que ça mère aurait besoin de Kara, celle-ci était pour l'instant hors de danger.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement platonique.

La question sembla étonner Lillian Luthor, qui resta un moment silencieuse. Elle évalua la situation… Et se décida. La requête de Lena venait de lui donner une idée.

« Je t'accompagne. »

* * *

Trois jours. Ca faisait trois jours que Kara était enfermée dans cette pièce exigüe plongée dans le noir, dont la seule lumière était diffusée par les chaînes faites de Kryptonite qui lui entravaient les chevilles, les poignets et le cou, donnant une teinte verte à l'ensemble des cloisons.

Elle était épuisée. Empoisonnée par la roche, elle peinait à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, dont le bleu océan avait laissé place à un vert vif, quasiment fluorescent, contrastant avec sa peau extrêmement pâle. Elle était fatiguée. Physiquement et mentalement. Elle ne supportait plus la douleur. La plaie par balle qu'elle avait à la jambe ne guérissait pas et la faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement, tout comme le reste de son corps. Hank Henshaw n'y avait pas été de main morte lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de lui prouver toute la haine qu'il avait pour elle. Même sans sa vision X, Kara était certaine qu'il lui avait brisé plusieurs côtes, rendant sa respiration sifflante et difficile, ainsi que sa main gauche, qu'elle maintenait désormais contre sa poitrine. Son visage n'était pas en reste. Un énorme cocard se dessinait au niveau de son œil droit, et des lacérations d'où s'était écoulé du sang, désormais séché, étaient visibles au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure, de sa pommette et de son front. Le comble, c'était que grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur lui faisait encore plus mal… Mais le pire, c'était les chaînes. Ses entraves lui brulaient littéralement la peau, et la rendait malade. Les vertiges et les nausées ne la quittaient désormais plus. Ses muscles ne portaient plus son corps et le moindre mouvement était un vrai supplice.

 _Reste éveillée… Reste éveillée… Reste éveillée…_

Malgré le mantra qu'elle se répétait sans cesse à voix basse, elle sentit son esprit s'engourdir, ses paupières se fermer… Et elle sombra. Le sommeil ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes. Une puissante décharge électrique la frappa dans la poitrine, emballant son rythme cardiaque tout en provoquant une intense douleur. Elle n'eut même pas la force de crier, seul un gémissement plaintif traversa ses lèvres. Ses doigts cherchèrent à s'agripper aux murs de sa prison tandis que son corps tout entier convulsa. Après de longue secondes, la douleur se dissipa, et elle parvint à retrouver son souffle. Machinalement, elle passa sa main valide sur sa poitrine, et sentit sous ses doigts le dispositif qui enrobait sa cage thoracique… Celui-là même qui lui infligeait ces chocs.

Trois jours qu'ils l'empêchaient de dormir. Trois jours qu'ils cherchaient à entrer dans sa tête. Trois jours de torture… Affalée contre le mur, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. Soudain, elle leva les yeux, et regarda vers la vitre teintée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec l'impression désagréable d'être observée…

Lena resta silencieuse. Debout derrière la fenêtre, elle avait assisté à la séance d'électrochoc. Elle dut se planter les ongles dans les paumes des mains pour éviter de réagir trop violemment à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa meilleure amie subissait bien pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, ou ne serait-ce que la réconforter était un calvaire en soit. Sans regarder sa mère, qu'elle savait attentive à ses moindres mouvements, elle prit la parole d'un ton neutre après un silence de plusieurs minutes.

« La priver de sommeil pour qu'elle soit plus… Coopérative. Astucieux. »

Lilian eut un petit sourire.

« Merci. Mais je pense avoir une idée qui pourrait nous aider à accéder plus vite à ce que nous voulons… Viens, je vais demander à Hank de la préparer, et nous allons faire un nouvel essai. »

« Quoi… Maintenant ? N'est-ce pas… Dangereux ? »

« J'ai foi en la naïveté de cette fille. » Répondit Lilian avec un air moqueur, tandis que Lena fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.


	6. Intrusion

Quelques heures plus tard, Lena était de nouveau dans la zone médicalisée, aux côtés de Lillian, attendant… Elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Enfin, pour être honnête, elle le devinait, mais souhaitait plus que tout au monde qu'elle se trompe. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Henshaw fit son apparition, avec derrière lui deux hommes trainant à bout de bras une Kara léthargique, qui eut un regard surpris et presque terrifié de voir Lena au côté de sa mère.

« Bien nous pouvons commencer. » Déclara Lilian.

« V-vous n'aurez j-jamais ce que… Ce que vous voulez. »

« N'en soit pas si sûre… »

Lillian fit un signe de tête, et Kara sentit aussitôt les deux hommes la soulever tel un pantin pour la placer sur l'un des brancards, sans qu'elle ne puisse accorder aucune résistance, épuisée et sans plus aucune force. Maintenue par des sangles, elle se tenait désormais immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, déterminée à ne laisser personne pénétrer son esprit.

« Bien, tout est prêt. Maintenant… Lena, veux-tu bien te mettre en place ?»

Lena ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était ça, sa brillante idée ? Pensait-elle vraiment que Kara abdiquerait parce qu'elle serait celle qui allait entrer son esprit ? En réalité, c'était plus que probable… Son regard dévia vers son amie entravée, laquelle avait blêmi, s'il était possible d'être plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« L-Lena… Non, je t'en prie… »

La jeune Luthor n'osa pas répondre. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Refuser de tenter l'expérience serait donner à sa mère l'idée qu'elle n'était pas avec elle. Refuser de rentrer elle-même dans l'esprit de Kara serait donner cette occasion à une brute de CADMUS la possibilité de le faire, et qui pouvait savoir quel dégât pouvait être occasionné ? Refuser, enfin, signait clairement l'arrêt de mort de Kara, qui ne survivrait jamais au traitement qu'elle subissait… Et qu'elle subirait encore.

« Comment ça marche ? » Demanda-t-elle donc simplement.

« Allonge-toi… »

Lena eut une hésitation. Elle tourna la tête un instant, et rencontra le regard implorant de Kara. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était vraiment désolée, que tout allait bien se passer… Mais pour qu'elle ait une chance de les sauver toutes les deux, elle devait être ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. Froide. Détachée. Alors elle ne dit rien. Alors elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de faiblesse, et se contenta de s'étendre le brancard, et de placer le casque sur sa tête. Un décompte fut fait, et la connexion s'activa.

Lena regarda autour d'elle. L'apocalypse. Telle qu'elle aurait pu être décrire dans les livres prophétiques. Le sol était fissuré de toute part. Des plus profondes failles jaillissaient des geysers de magma en fusion, et les flammes dévoraient désormais d'immenses immeubles au design définitivement non-terrien. La terre trembla sous ses pieds. Prise au dépourvu, elle se rattrapa à un pan de mur. Un cri l'interpela non loin. Une femme tenant son enfant dans les bras courrait dans sa direction… Et l'instant d'après, elle disparut, avalée par un glissement de terrain. Choquée, Lena peina à trouver son souffle… Et puis le silence.

Le décor changea. Elle se tenait désormais dans un hangar immense. Un vaisseau passa non loin d'elle, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'avança, hésitante… Et découvrit avec une certaine stupéfaction que les personnes devant elle ne semblaient pas lui prêter beaucoup d'attention. En fait, ils ne semblaient même pas la voir. Elle observa, attentive, et comprit avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle assistait aux adieux déchirants d'un père et d'une mère à leur enfant, une jeune fille d'à peine 13 ans. Kara… Lena détourna les yeux, honteuse d'envahir un souvenir si particulier. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Kryptonienne entra dans le vaisseau, donna un dernier regard à ses parents… Et s'envola vers une nouvelle terre d'accueil.

Lena s'avança vers Alura pour regarder l'envol du vaisseau, quand une main s'agrippa à son poignet, la faisant sursauter.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Déclara Alura, furieuse.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

La seconde d'après, une lumière aveuglante…

Assise sur le canapé, Lena tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était dans l'esprit de Kara, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle devait chercher… Etait-ce la façon qu'avait Kara de cacher l'information qu'elle était censée chercher ? Avait-elle seulement le contrôle de son esprit ? Des voix s'élevèrent de la cuisine.

« Kara, sors de là, c'est rien, c'est juste du pop-corn ! »

Cachée sous la table, l'enfant était terrifiée.

« C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'en faire… »

« Si on ne peut même plus manger de pop-corn… »

« Alex… »

« Oui, oui, ça va maman, je sais… »

Lena observa la scène, tout à la fois amusée et… Triste. Comme précédemment, personne ne lui prêta attention. Alex s'accroupit, puis se glissa à son tour sous la table, et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, chuchotant des paroles qui semblèrent réconforter Kara. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Krypton. Comme en témoignée la scène, l'adaptation avait semblée… Compliquée. Le Dr Danvers fit passer un bol de pop-corn à ses filles afin que Kara puisse au moins mettre un goût sur le son qui lui avait fait si peur. En se relevant, elle regarda droit dans les yeux Lena.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Vous pouvez me voir ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

La scène s'effaça. Debout sur le bas-côté d'une route, la jeune femme observa une scène beaucoup plus poignante. C'était une nuit étoilée. La voiture des Danvers était arrêtée sur une bande d'arrêt d'urgence, toutes portes ouvertes, comme si les personnes avaient dû quitter le véhicule précipitamment. Un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe fraîche, Kara était accroupie dans les bras de sa mère, en pleurs, la respiration lourde et saccadée.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle allait bien, elle dormait et puis… »

A côté, Alex était aussi paniquée que sa sœur, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu arriver.

« Chuut, respire avec moi Kara, c'est bien, tu vas bien, respire… »

« Maman ? » Insista Alex.

« Elle fait une crise de panique. Je crois que c'est à cause de la voiture…» Répondit dans un murmure Eliza, tout en berçant sa fille adoptive qui commençait doucement à se calmer.

Lena s'avança, et s'accroupit près de Kara, décelant les signes d'une crise de claustrophobie. Elle ne se rappela pas avoir jamais vu son amie être dérangée par les espaces confinées. Avec le temps, surement qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de surmonter cette peur. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, pour voir Alex, adolescente, la toiser.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. »

« Tu ne comprends pas je dois trouver Kara, elle doit… »

Le souvenir s'effaça. Et puis tout s'accéléra… Des flashs, des bribes de souvenirs s'affichaient pour disparaître aussitôt, comme si elle regardait un film sur une vieille vidéo en très mauvais état.

 _Le monde a besoin de te voir voler, Kara._

 _Et Kiera… Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas de toi._

 _Connaissez-vous la différence entre elle et les autres ? … Elle est blonde._

 _Tu peux te sentir perdue._

 _Aucun héros ne peut sauver tout le monde. Pas même Superman._

 _Tu m'as déçu._

 _De quelle planète venez-vous ?_

 _Fais-moi plaisir et retire tes lunettes._

 _J'ai besoin de ma sœur !_

 _Le prochain cercueil sera le tien._

 _Tu ne vois pas clairement._

 _Attrape._

 _Je crois que tu peux changer tout le monde ici._

 _Je t'aime, Kara._

 _Tu n'as jamais utilisé tes pouvoirs pour faire ces tâches ingrates ?_

 _Tu es littéralement ma seule amie à National City._

 _Je suis tellement humiliée._

 _On aurait dit… Des comètes._

 _Kara, je ne vais aller nulle part. Je te le promets._

 _Tu fais partie de cette famille… Ou pas._

Les phrases, les images défilèrent sans cohérence… Et puis l'univers se stabilisa. Un couloir. Une porte. Elle connaissait bien cette porte. Lena se trouvait devant l'appartement de Kara. Elle hésita… Devait-elle entrer ? Elle frappa… Et n'eut pas de réponse. Elle soupira, et actionna la poignée. Elle passa la tête à travers la porte entrebâillée. Personne. Elle entra et fit quelques pas quand elle entendit des bruits venir de la chambre. Elle s'avança et resta bouche-bée. Kara se tenait à califourchon sur Mon-El, en sous-vêtement, échangeant un baiser des plus passionnés avec son amant tandis que leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson. L'osmose entre eux était tellement parfaite que Lena mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle était en train de reluquer de façon indécente le couple en plein ébat. Elle se tourna rapidement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre au passage et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…

« Kara ? »

La Kryptonienne la prit par le bras, et l'entraîna en dehors de l'appartement… Et elles se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans un parc de National City... Seules. C'était angoissant, malgré qu'il fasse un soleil radieux. Une légère brise se leva, soulevant quelques feuilles mortes aux pieds de Lena, qui fit un pas vers Kara. Mais celle-ci répondit aussitôt en reculant.

.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

« Mon Dieu, Kara, je suis tellement… Tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas… »

Lena se sentait horrible. Elle savait bien qu'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un était une terrible chose à faire. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience qu'en le faisant, elle allait s'immiscer aussi profondément dans la mémoire de son amie, de violer sans impunité ses souvenirs les plus chères et les plus privés.

Kara regarda autour d'elle. Elle paraissait confuse… Perturbée et en même temps en colère. Elle fit les cent pas, une main se frottant vigoureusement le front tandis qu'elle marmonnait des phrases en Kryptonien.

« Kara ? Kara tu m'entends ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être là… Ca ne va pas, il faut… Il faut partir.» Répondit la jeune femme, tout en agissant comme si elle ne voyait pas Lena, ce qui était très déconcertant.

« Je sais. Mais il faut que tu me dises… Il faut que tu me dises comment marche le cristal. »

« Je ne peux pas… Non, non, ça suffit, il faut que tu partes, tu… » Kara se focalisa en un instant sur Lena, comme si elle avait reprit pied dans sa réalité. « Tu as tout vu. »

 _Ok, ça frise la schizophrénie…_

Et puis Lena commença vraiment à s'inquiéter sur les conséquences de son intrusion. Etait-il possible qu'elle altère d'une façon quelconque l'esprit de Kara ? Si elle-même ne ressentait pas vraiment de changement sur sa façon de percevoir le milieu où elle était, clairement, ça avait affecté la Kryptonienne. Lena en vint à présumer que la technologie utilisée par sa mère n'avait pas été conçue pour ménager l'hôte, qu'importe les conséquences psychologiques qui pouvaient découler de l'expérience.

« Je… Je comprends que ça te bouleverse. Kara, je comprends parfaitement. Mais il faut que tu me le dises, ils te tueront. »

Lena regarda son amie continuer à tourner en rond, s'énervant un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Kara, calme-toi… »

« Pars ! »

Lena posa doucement une main sur son épaule, mais le contact n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Kara la repoussa violemment, puis s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres en utilisant sa super-vitesse. Elle s'accroupit, enroulant ses bras contre sa poitrine, tremblante.

« Pars ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie ! Pars ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Tu ne dois pas voir !»

La détresse de Kara était si forte… Lena se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Lillian, et considéra un instant que son incursion puisse être à l'origine de douleurs, physiques et psychologiques. Elle s'avança lentement, et parvint à s'accroupir à son tour à côté de Kara sans que celle-ci ne s'enfuie une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais partir, je vais te laisser tranquille, et je trouverai un moyen de te sortir de là… Je te promets. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu es ma meilleure amie Kara. Mais il faut que tu me dises comment activer le cristal. »

Les mots avaient été à peine murmurés, et le ton employé sembla calmer la Kryptonienne, qui cessa son mouvement de balancier. Elle leva les yeux vers Lena, perdue.

« Je n'aurais pas dû voir, Lena. Je ne suis pas censée savoir. »

* * *

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture du jour ! Je pense que je me répèterai à chaque publication, mais encore merci pour ceux qui suivent et qui commentent ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à laisser vos messages et impressions, et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	7. Piégée

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent et suivent l'histoire !

* * *

Elles étaient de retour sur Krypton, sur un balcon donnant sur une immense pièce. Kara, toujours en proie à de violentes réactions, murmurait à voix basse et semblait parler à des personnes inexistantes. Lena lui porta un regard inquiet, mais ne fit rien pour aller vers elle, inquiète de la réaction que la Kryptonienne pourrait avoir suite à une trop grande proximité. Lena s'accouda à la balustrade, et observa la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus bas. Un homme drapé d'une tunique noir tenait un cristal dans ses mains. Il le connecta à une technologie Kryptonienne, laquelle émit une couleur bleuté lorsqu'elle se mit en marche.

« C'est mon père. »

Lena tourna la tête vers Kara, puis de nouveau vers l'homme…

« Ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise que la jeune femme retrouve ses esprits… Ce qui ne dura pas.

« Oh je vois clairement ! Je vois comme tu as toujours été jalouse de moi ! »

« K-Kara ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne Supergirl parce que tu ne voulais pas que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs. »

« Kara, concentre-toi… Concentre-toi sur ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« Et quand tu n'as pas pu m'empêcher de devenir Supergirl, tu m'as fait travailler pour toi ! Pour garder le contrôle…»

La peau de Kara se zébra soudain de rouge, tandis qu'elle jeta un regard noir à Lena, laquelle comprit immédiatement le danger imminent.

« Ok, calme-toi Kara, il faut… Il faut que tu te calmes. »

« Oh arrête de jouer les grandes sœurs Alex, nous n'avons jamais été sœurs ! On ne partage pas le même sang… »

« Oh… Mon Dieu, tu me prends pour Alex. Kara, est-ce que… Ca s'est vraiment passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

La Kryptonienne enserra soudain sa main autour de la gorge de Lena.

« Et tu veux savoir le plus triste ? Sans moi… Tu n'as pas de vie. Au fond… Tu m'as toujours détesté. »

« Kara… » Tenta d'articuler Lena tandis que la poigne se fit plus oppressante. « Kara, lâche… Lâche-moi… »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Comme réveillée d'un mauvais rêve, Kara relâcha immédiatement son emprise, et se recroquevilla quelques mètres plus loin, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Toussotant, Lena attendit un moment avant d'aller vers son amie, cherchant quoi dire pour la réconforter, peinée de la savoir dans un tel état.

« Alex ne pourrait jamais te détester Kara. »

« Je ne suis pas un membre à part-entière de cette famille. »

Lena resta choquée par cette dernière parole.

« Tu es sa sœur et elle t'aime. »

« Mais il y a des vérités dans ce que je lui ai dit. Elle me l'a dit. Elle me l'a avoué. »

« Kara, il faut que tu sortes de ces souvenirs. Il faut que tu restes concentrée. Concentre-toi sur ici, maintenant… Avec moi. »

Kara regarda autour d'elle, et sembla pour la première fois consciente de l'endroit où elle était.

« Le centre de recherche technologique de Krypton… Je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici. C'était interdit, je n'aurais pas dû voir. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû voir comment les cristaux fonctionnaient ? »

Lena accompagna la Kryptonienne vers le bord du balcon, et elles restèrent ainsi, à regarder le scientifique vaquer à ses occupations.

« Pas celui-là… La technologie de Krypton était l'une des plus évoluées dans notre galaxie… Peut-être même dans l'univers, je ne sais pas trop. Dangereuse pour qui avait de mauvaises intentions. Les cristaux sont la mémoire de Krypton. Celui contenant la mémoire technologique… Par sécurité, peu avaient le privilège de savoir comment l'activer. »

« Mais tu l'as su… »

« C'était deux jours avant que Krypton… Ca faisait un moment qu'il était devenu distant. Alors un jour, j'ai juste voulu le voir et… Je l'ai suivi et je me suis cachée. Je savais que ce que je faisais était interdit. Si mon père l'avait su, il m'aurait jetée dehors. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de travailler sur ce projet avec mon oncle Jor-El, et de sauvegarder toutes les connaissances de Krypton. Et j'étais là quand ils ont mis en place les protocoles de sécurité… Rao, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Krypton allait exploser, et ils le savaient ! »

« Kara, tu ne crois pas que ton père savait que tu étais là ? Je veux dire… C'est bien lui qui a placé le cristal dans ton vaisseau, non ? Pour quoi faire si personne n'aurait pu le lire ? Peut-être que c'était sa manière à lui de te confier… Les derniers secrets de ta… Civilisation ? »

« Je suis fatiguée de tous ces secrets… Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais jamais dû savoir… Et tu ne dois pas savoir non plus. Tu ne dois pas voir… »

Agrippant Lena par le bras, Kara tenta de faire reculer la jeune Luthor.

« Non, il faut que tu me dises ! Ma mère n'arrêtera pas, elle n'arrêtera jamais et ce que tu as subi… Kara, elle fera pire. Il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose. »

« Non ! Tu ne dois pas voir ! Pars ! Sors de ma tête ! Sors ! »

Dans le laboratoire, Lillian Luthor était extatique. Les yeux rivés sur un écran, elle était témoin, au même titre que sa fille, des souvenirs de la Kryptonienne. Car ce qu'elle s'était gardée de dévoiler à Lena, c'était qu'en parvenant à entrer dans l'esprit de Kara, celle-ci renvoyait sans le savoir les informations vers la technologie cybernétique de Henshaw, lequel traduisait les données en images sur un simple écran d'ordinateur. Sans surprise, Lena s'était révélée être une nouvelle fois du mauvais côté de sa famille. Mais Lillian n'en avait pas fini d'essayer de la ramener dans le droit chemin, s'étant jurée de détruire l'amitié qui liait la jeune Luthor à la Super.

Très satisfaite d'elle-même, elle était convaincue du résultat… Lequel ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Alors que l'information allait être révélée, la Kryptonienne était parvenue à brouiller le souvenir, et ainsi interrompre la connexion.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Kara se réveilla sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit embrumé, groggy par la désagréable expérience d'avoir eu quelqu'un dans sa tête, se demandant même si ça s'était réellement passé ou si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle se rappelait avoir divagué, ce qui l'embrouilla encore plus. Confuse, elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit son environnement. Elle paniqua aussitôt. Etourdie par la présence de Kyptonite, elle avait néanmoins les membres libres et porta immédiatement les mains autour d'elle, tâtonnant les murs de sa nouvelle prison et sentit l'angoisse l'envahir d'avantage. Elle n'avait ni la place de se lever, ni de s'allonger… Elle n'entendait rien. Ne voyait rien.

« Non… Non, non… Pas ça. » Murmura-t-elle.

La respiration saccadée, elle tenta vainement pendant de longues minutes de s'arcbouter aux parois, cherchant à pousser les murs, à les détruire… A simplement sortir. Rien n'y fit. La terreur s'installa, plus oppressante que jamais, et la jeune femme commença à perdre pied, s'étouffant sous la peur qui lui enserrait la gorge… Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur son front. Elle tapa contre un mur avec sa jambe valide, en proie à une violente détresse qui l'amena à rouvrir les plaies qui lui laceraient le corps. Elle hurla.

Après de longues minutes de panique, elle parvint à se calmer en appliquant une technique de respiration que lui avait apprise Eliza lorsqu'elle était encore adolescente.

Un cycle infernal commença alors, alternant des périodes de calmes avec des périodes d'absolues terreurs, lesquelles étaient toujours plus longues et plus violentes. Kara ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passa, chaque seconde étant l'équivalant pour elle à une éternité.

Ce fut pendant une rare période de calme que la paroi supérieure bougea enfin. Kara ferma immédiatement les yeux et plaça ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger de l'intense luminosité…. Aveuglante pour qui avait passé autant de temps dans le noir. Des mains la saisir et la tirèrent de sa prison, la jetant au sol, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, ses muscles atrophiés la faisant souffrir le martyr.

Lillian prit quelques secondes à observer la pitoyable créature (selon elle) qui se tenait à ses pieds.

« Vos nouvelles appartements sont-ils à votre goût ? »

Kara reconnut cette voix avant même de recouvrer un temps soit peu la vue.

« Lena… Où… Où est Lena ? »

Lillian eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Tu… Tu veux voir Lena ? Je te savais naïve, mais à ce point… »

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec vous… »

« Quand cesseras-tu d'être stupide ? Je t'avais prévu… Tes mensonges… Tout comme ceux de ton cousin, ont révélé ta vraie nature à ma fille. Elle se tient du côté de sa famille. Enfin ! Et crois bien qu'elle est tout aussi déterminée que moi à voir votre espèce s'éteindre pour de bon. »

« Non ! Non, elle est… C'est mon amie. »

Luthor eut un rictus de mépris.

« Amie ? Allons, je sais désormais tout ce qu'i savoir de toi. Tes envies… Tes plaisirs… Tes peurs. Grâce à qui crois-tu que tu es enfermée dans ce caisson ? La puissante Supergirl… Claustrophobe. Ca me ferait presque rire si ça n'était pas si pathétique. »

Kara ne sut quoi répondre, confuse par les propos de la femme qui la prenait de haut, le regard bloqué sur le sol où elle peinait à se maintenir ne serait-ce qu'à genoux.

« Non… Non… » Répondit-elle simplement en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« Et pourtant… Elle est la seule à être entrée dans ton esprit. La seule à avoir eut accès à tes souvenirs. Est-ce si dur pour toi que ça à l'accepter ? Tu es celle par qui tout à commencer, les mensonges, les trahisons… Comment croyais-tu que ça finirait ? »

« Non, non, non, non… »

« Tu as perdu, Kara, et personne ne viendra à ton secours. Dis-moi comment activer le cristal et tout s'arrêtera. N'es-tu pas fatiguée ? Ton calvaire pourrait s'arrêter en un instant…»

Un instant, la kryptonienne hésita. Bien sur qu'elle était fatiguée… Si fatiguée… Les visages de ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait donné sa parole à sa mère d'être forte, d'être brave. Faillir maintenant revenait à rompre la dernière promesse faite à sa famille.

« Non. » Fit-elle d'un souffle.

Bien que très désappointée par la réponse, Lillian ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle eut un petit hochement de tête, et les deux hommes soulevèrent aussitôt Kara pour la remettre dans sa minuscule prison.

« Non ! Non, pitié ! Lillian, vous voulez me tuer, tuez-moi, mais pas ça ! Plus ça ! »

« Il semblerait que tu aies besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Luthor tourna les talons, laissant la jeune femme hurler son désespoir tandis qu'on la remettait dans le caisson d'isolation.

* * *

Lena était enfermée dans une pièce jouxtant celle où était enfermée la Kryptonienne, seule, et avait suivi avec horreur l'échange entre sa mère et Kara grâce à un écran de télévision, diffusant les images d'une caméra de sécurité. Elle avait envie de vomir… Et voir Kara supplier non pas pour sa vie, mais pour simplement en finir… C'était insupportable. De rage, elle serra ses poings si forts qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud perler dans ses paumes. Elle venait de s'enfoncer les ongles jusqu'au sang, sans même ressentir la moindre douleur tant ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur les sensations physiques.

Lillian la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire en coin sur la bouche et Lena se retint de faire la seule chose qu'elle eut envie de faire à cet instant précis la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle efface tout sentiment de satisfaction sur le visage de sa mère.

« Comme je regrette… Comme je regrette de porter seulement le même nom que toi. »

« Tu me remercieras un jour, pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. »

« Comment arrives-tu simplement à te regarder dans un miroir ? Tu… Tu m'as menti, tu t'es servie de moi et…»

« Allons mon enfant, tu as été la première à jouer à ce petit jeu. Faire mine de vouloir m'aider en entrant dans l'esprit de la Kryptonienne, dans le seul but de lui éviter d'avantage de souffrances… Je me devais de prendre les choses en main. Tes sentiments pour cette race extra-terrestre… Tu es si intelligente, si brillante… Pourquoi ne peux-tu voir ce que ton frère a tout de suite vu dans ces créatures ? Le danger, la mort, la destruction… Ils nous anéantiront. Nous nous devons d'agir les premiers. Je te fais une faveur, crois-moi.»

« En lui faisant croire que je suis la principale cause pour laquelle tu l'as enfermée dans cette… Cage ?!»

 _La briser physiquement ne te suffisait donc pas ? Quel genre de monstre es-tu_ _?_ Pensa Lena, écœurée, repensant au visage terrifié de son amie lorsqu'ils l'avaient remise dans la boite.

« Lena, ton esprit est l'avenir de cette famille, et je pense que tu seras amenée à faire de grande chose. Mais cette indécente amitié est un obstacle à l'élévation de ton potentiel. J'ai agi pour ton bien. Et bientôt, le monde sera libéré de la suprématie des Super… Tu seras libérée de son emprise à elle. »

« Mon Dieu… Tu es folle… J'avais cru pouvoir temporiser… Quelle idiote je suis, j'aurais dû dès le départ ne pas entrer dans ton jeu. Et te stopper… Pour de bon.»

« N'aies pas de regret. Si ça peut te consoler, tu lui as certes évité quelques moments désagréables supplémentaires en l'amenant à te laisser entrer dans ses souvenirs. »

Lena fusilla sa mère d'un regard noir. Lillian soupira, attristée que sa fille puisse prendre ses actions pour autre chose que des actes d'amour et d'indéfectible loyauté.

« Un jour, j'espère que tu comprendras… »

Elle sortit, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'Henshaw s'assure que Lena regagne bien ses appartements.

* * *

Spoilers : les secours arrivent dans le prochain épisode ! ;)


	8. SOS

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir fait remarquer combien Lillian avait été horrible avec Kara, et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous dire… Eeeeet oui, elle est vraiment ignoble !

DroDrov : les réponses à tes questions devront patienter ! Mais bien sur, ce sont des sujets qui seront traités… Bientôt.

lolOw : pour la réaction de Kara, elle va être, je pense, très différentes de ce à quoi tout le monde peut s'attendre. Dans un premier temps, en tout cas…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade, les gestes imprécis la retardaient… Lena prit un instant pour calmer la bouffée d'adrénaline qui l'empêchait d'être efficace. Elle expira bruyamment, pensant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Debout devant la serrure électronique d'une porte qu'elle avait repérée comme étant un poste de sécurité, elle tentait de déverrouiller le système, ce qui se révélait plus long et difficile que de simplement crocheter la serrure de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne cautionnerait pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait les ignobles desseins que sa mère planifiait. Sans hésiter, elle s'était évadée de sa prison dorée avec un seul objectif en tête, appeler des renforts. L'idée d'aller aider Kara elle-même lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais réaliste, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien toute seule. C'était déjà une chance inouïe qu'elle soit parvenue jusque-là sans trop de difficulté.

Enfin, le verrouillage céda, et une lumière verte illumina le panneau de contrôle, signe que la pièce était désormais libre d'accès. Lena ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et entra à pas feutrés. Un homme était en poste devant des écrans de contrôle, trop occupé à jouer à un jeu sur son portable qu'à effectuer la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Une aubaine pour Lena, qui n'hésita pas. Elle attrapa un fusil posé négligemment contre un mur, et frappa le garde avec la crosse de l'arme automatique en pleine tête. Il s'effondra sans un bruit.

A présent, Lena se devait de ne rien négliger, et de procéder méthodiquement. Elle verrouilla de nouveau la porte de la pièce, et plaça une chaise derrière afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Elle prit ensuite le temps de ligoter et bâillonner l'homme inconscient. Ces choses faites, elle lança un S.O.S. à Alex Danvers… S'il y a bien une personne qui déplacerait des montagnes pour retrouver sa sœur, c'était bien elle. Une fois le message transmis, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant que les secours arrivent avant que Lillian et Henshaw ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

Tandis que les minutes défilaient, Lena s'introduisit dans le réseau de CADMUS, cherchant toutes informations susceptibles d'être intéressantes. Un dossier attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit. Il ne contenait qu'une vidéo… Mais en l'ouvrant, Lena crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment sa mère avait-elle réussi à faire ça ?

Trois heures du matin. Les deux agents s'introduisirent en silence dans la pièce d'où venait le signal. La lumière s'alluma, et Alex pointa immédiatement son arme sur la personne près de l'interrupteur.

« Bon sang ! Enfin ! »

« Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. Allons chercher Kara, et sortons d'ici. »

« Vous… Vous ne comptez pas arrêter ma mère ? Ou Henshaw ? »

J'onn et Alex échangèrent un regard. Le directeur du DEO répondit.

« Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de renfort, nous sommes trop loin de National City, nos agents mettront encore plusieurs heures à arriver. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, allons-y ! » S'exclama Alex, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

Grâce aux pouvoirs de J'onn, et aux instructions de Lena qui avait pu repérer les lieux comme elle le pouvait, ils franchirent les niveaux et les portes sans encombre, éliminant certains gardes au passage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce très lumineuse, les murs immaculés de blanc, avec en son centre, le caisson noir où était enfermée Kara. Alex et J'onn furent surpris de cette ambiance et ne comprirent pas tout de suite de quoi il était question, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Alex regarda autour d'elle. Où était sa sœur ? Elle allait interpeller Lena, quand celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers une console et baissa la luminosité des lumières. Alex se tourna vers J'onn avec un regard interrogateur, et celui-ci ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaule.

« Alex, je vais ouvrir… »

« Ouvrir ? Ouvrir quoi ? »

Lena désigna du regard l'étrange boite… Un air désolé sur le visage. Alors Alex comprit. Alors Alex se précipita pour soulever le couvercle, ne voulant pas y croire.

« Oh mon dieu, non, non… Non, dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça. »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre alors que Lena venait de couper le blocage de la cage opaque. Alex ouvrit aussitôt et se figea, estomaquée par la vision déchirante qui s'offrait à elle. J'onn accourut à ses côtés, et devant la détresse d'Alex qui n'arrivait plus à réagir, il prit sur lui de faire sortir Kara en la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Elle était à semi-consciente, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles à mi-voix, et ne semblait pas discerner les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Alex reprit ses esprits, fit deux pas vers J'onn, et caressa doucement la joue de Kara d'une main tandis qu'elle se faisait violence pour empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Elle était si pâle… Et son visage n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il avait pu être quelques jours auparavant. Même ses cheveux blonds semblaient avoir terni. Pendant de nombreuses secondes, Alex contempla la pauvre créature en souffrance en fasse d'elle, incapable de considérer qu'il puisse s'agir de sa sœur. Et pourtant… Une bouffée de rage envahit l'agent du DEO, qui repensa à la question de Lena… Allait-elle arrêter Lillian ? Définitivement pas. Si elle avait l'occasion de la croiser… Elle la tuerait. L'image de la Luthor avec une balle dans la tête traversa un moment l'esprit d'Alex, qui la garda bien encrée en mémoire, comme une promesse pour plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, elle se devait de mettre sa sœur à l'abri.

Alex prit la tête du groupe qui se faufila dans les couloirs pour se rendre au point d'extraction se situant à l'extérieur. A mi-chemin, l'alerte fut donnée, obligeant les trois compères à accélérer le pas. Mais tout se compliqua au croisement suivant. Une dizaine d'hommes armés pointèrent leurs armes sur les intrus. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kara aussi mal en point, Alex se serait volontiers jetée dans la mêlée… Elle voulait tant en découdre, se libérer de sa rage à coup de poings et de pieds, elle voulait leur faire payer à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa sœur. Le doigt sur la gâchette, les muscles tendus, elle se contint en voyant que ses adversaires n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt. Qu'attendaient-ils ?

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez plus tôt… »

La voix de Lillian venait de derrière eux. Elle était suivie d'Hank Henshaw… Deux personnes qu'Alex rêvait à l'instant de vouloir mourir sous ses yeux.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment fini avec Supergirl. Déposez-la, Martien, et je peux vous garantir la sécurité de l'Agent Danvers. » Continua Lillian Luthor, toujours avec un visage suffisant.

Alex tourna la tête vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

« Je vous tuerai… Pour tout ce que vous avez fait subir à ma famille… A mon père… A ma sœur. Je vous tuerai. C'est une promesse Lillian. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de proférer de telle menaces Miss Danvers. »

Hank le cyborg fit un pas vers le petit groupe afin de faire accélérer la récupération de la Kryptonienne. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que J'onn et Alex réagissent à leurs tours. Alex s'agrippa comme elle le put à l'épaule du Martien, tandis que lui-même attrapa Lena par le poignet. Il s'envola et traversa le plafond, emportant avec lui les trois autres femmes.

« J'onn, Lena, prenez soin de Kara, je vous rejoins plus tard. » Fit Alex tandis qu'elle leur tournait le dos pour faire quelque pas. Mais elle fut rattrapée tout de suite par Lena.

« Alex, non… Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Kara a besoin de toi. »

« Kara ira très bien une fois que j'aurais débarrassé ce monde de ces monstres… »

« Alex ! Attends ! Attends… Ce qu'a fait ma mère… C'est impardonnable, c'est cruel, c'est… C'est Luthor. Mais Kara est ta sœur. Et elle a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de toi maintenant et elle aura besoin de toi plus tard. Je comprends ton besoin, ton envie de vendetta. Mais là, tout de suite, Kara a besoin de soin… »

Alex respira profondément, sachant pertinemment que Lena était dans le vrai. Mais son aversion pour Lillian, qui était seulement quelques mètres sous ses pieds… Ce désir de lui faire du mal, cette pulsion meurtrière qui lui déchirait les boyaux… Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui importait. Kara.

« Ok… Ok, tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Le petit groupe ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extérieur. Lena fit un tour sur elle-même, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger des bourrasques de vent glaciales qui soufflaient. Ils étaient au sommet du barrage. La lune éclairait faiblement les massifs montagneux enneigés qui encerclaient la réserve d'eau artificielle. Elle comprit alors pourquoi les deux membres du DEO avaient préféré ne pas attendre de pouvoir déplacer une plus grosse équipe.

De leurs côtés, J'onn avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, tandis qu'Alex s'était tournée vers Lena.

« Lena, on y va ! »

Elle fit un signe pour montrer la direction. Ils traversèrent le barrage, et quelques mètres plus loin, Lena discerna, cachée sous des conifères, une…

« Voiture ? »

J'onn eut un sourire, et Alex eut le plaisir de commenter.

« Pas n'importe quelle voiture… »

Ils s'installèrent rapidement, et J'onn fit décoller son vaisseau, plutôt satisfait par la réaction de Lena, émerveillée par la technologie martienne.

* * *

Arrivés au DEO, Hank, Alex et Lena escortèrent l'équipe médicale et Kara jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout avait été préparé en vue de soigner Supergirl, étendue désormais sur un lit, inconsciente. Son état physique était désastreux. Des contusions sur l'ensemble du corps, des côtes cassés, le bras gauche fracturé… Une plaie par balle au niveau de la cuisse.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour que l'ensemble des blessures soient pansées et soignées en bonne et due forme, et qu'un check-up complet ne soit établi. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Alex, qui était désormais en charge des opérations avec le Docteur Hamilton, était que sa sœur ne réponde absolument pas aux radiations solaires des lampes. L'exposition excessive à la kryptonite l'avait complètement vidée de tous ses pouvoirs.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée, après avoir veillé aussi longtemps que possible sur Kara et s'être assurée que tous les paramètres vitaux étaient stables qu'Alex consentit à s'allonger un peu, à contrecœur. Elle fit installer un lit de camp dans la pièce, et s'endormit au côté de sa sœur d'un sommeil léger, son esprit obnubilé par le fait d'être présente au cas où la jeune femme se réveillait. Mais même plusieurs heures plus tard, Kara était toujours endormie.

Un peu plus loin, Lena s'était trouvée un fauteuil, et regardait d'un air inquiet son amie. Alex bailla, et se releva doucement.

« Hey. Il y a eu du changement ? » Chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Lena, laquelle répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête.

« Lena… Merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Pour ? C'est grâce à toi que nous avons pu la ramener. Sans toi, elle serait encore là-bas… Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment été ta meilleure supportrice… En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a eu que Kara pour croire que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ta famille. Et je suis contente qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée… Et que tu aies été là pour elle. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter tes remerciements, Alex. En fait, tu devrais plutôt me jeter dehors… Je crois que si Kara le pouvait, si elle était réveillée, c'est surement ce qu'elle ferait… »

« Elle ne ferait jamais ça, Lena. »

« Si j'étais elle, je le ferais… Alex, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle porta une main dans une poche de sa veste, et en sortit une clé USB. Elle la tendit aussitôt à Alex, qui la prit, interloquée. Lena s'expliqua immédiatement.

« C'est la vidéo… Je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé la technologie, mais ma mère a réussi à faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Elle a enregistré les moments où je suis entrée dans l'esprit de Kara. »

« Tu… Tu es entrée dans sa tête ?! » Demanda Alex, stupéfaite et passablement énervée que la jeune femme ait pu prendre une telle liberté. « Bon sang, Lena ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Mais je… Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à excuser ce que j'ai fait. Et je comprendrais très bien que tu m'en veuilles. Et encore plus que Kara me déteste après ça. Je voulais juste que tu l'aies… Avant que l'on s'échappe, j'ai pu effacer les vidéos d'origines. Donc, c'est la seule copie. »

Alex regarda un instant le petit objet, le lâcha et l'écrasa sans vergogne avec un talon de sa chaussure, ce qui surprit Lena sur le coup, qui avait pensé qu'Alex aurait voulu savoir ce que, elle et sa mère, avaient vu. L'agent du DEO sembla noter l'incompréhension de Lena.

« Si un jour elle veut m'en parler, elle m'en parlera… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vidéo. »

Sur ces paroles, Lena fit un signe de compréhension, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, comprenant désormais qu'Alex puisse la vouloir loin de sa sœur, se résignant même à être vu comme une Luthor à part entière. Mais Alex la retint.

« Attends… Reste. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi là-bas et… Je sais que tu tiens à Kara. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. »

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses après ça, reportant leurs attentions sur la jeune Danvers, toujours endormie.

Une longue journée commençait…

* * *

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Kara se réveilla, pour seulement un court instant. Au moment même où son regard rencontra celui d'Alex, qui n'avait pas quitté son chevet, celle-ci sut qu'un drame se préparait. Kara était paniquée. Sans même reconnaître sa sœur, elle chercha à se libérer des mains qui vinrent l'enserrer pour la calmer, et tomba au sol. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, et commença à ramper, désespérée de vouloir quitter l'enfer dans lequel elle était plongée.

Aussitôt, Alex déclencha une alarme, et plusieurs personnes du corps médical entrèrent dans la pièce et tentèrent d'approcher Kara afin de l'immobiliser et d'empêcher que sa détresse ne la pousse, involontairement, à se faire plus de mal. Mais leur présence ne fit qu'empirer les choses et elle commença à se débattre malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

De son côté, Alex prépara une seringue remplie d'un puissant analgésique, et se précipita pour l'injecter dans le bras de sa sœur sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle fut soulagée lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, Kara sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle relâcha son souffle, n'ayant même pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration, et passa une main dans les cheveux de Kara, faisant glisser entre ses doigts les boucles blondes de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra. Kara était la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaisse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé au cours de sa vie, elle restait la personne la plus pétillante, la plus joviale que ce monde n'ait jamais portée. Et la voir reléguée à cet être si petit, si fragile brisa le cœur de la scientifique. Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue, et l'effaça rapidement d'un simple revers, se refusant le droit de craquer. Pas maintenant.

Lena s'avança vers Alex, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Elle avait assisté à ce premier réveil, mais avait préféré rester dans le couloir afin de ne pas gêner le travail des médecins. Elle aurait voulu trouver une parole réconfortante, mais pour l'instant, aucune ne lui vint. Alors elle resta là, debout près du lit de Kara, à espérer que sa présence suffise à prouver qu'elle aussi, elle se souciait de son bien-être.

* * *

Alex avait passé la nuit sur une chaise, près du lit de Kara. Tôt le matin, elle se fit réveiller par une pression au niveau de sa main. Elle leva immédiatement la tête, parfaitement réveillée. Étonnement, sa sœur lui souriait.

« Kara ! Tu vas bien ? Comment ça va ? Tu… Comment tu te sens ? »

« Si ce ravioli n'est pas dans ma bouche dans les 2 secondes, je fais fondre ton visage. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage d'Alex, qui se leva de sa chaise et observa les écrans de contrôle.

« Kara… Tu te sens bien ? »

« Pas sur cette planète. »

« Kara, est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? »

« C'est juste… très venteux ! »

Alex ne sut quoi penser de cet échange verbal sans queue ni tête. Elle fit un bref examen de l'état de Kara, puis appela en urgence le Docteur Hamilton et J'onn. Quelque chose clochait.


	9. Incohérence Part I

Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre !Ca y est, Kara et Lena ont échappé à Lillian, mais pour Kara, c'est loin d'être terminé.

DroDroV : les explications à ce qui arrive à Kara... A lire ci-dessous ^^. Et merci pour ton commentaire !

Enjoy ! Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

« Hey Kara… Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Lena entra dans la pièce avec deux gobelets et un sachet de beignets dans les mains ainsi qu'un sourire aux lèvres tandis que son amie, qui semblait s'être réveillée depuis peu, regardait distraitement un mur tout en tripotant le plâtre qui lui enserrait la main gauche.

« Désolée de vous déranger. » Répondit Kara en se redressant, sans même regarder une fois son amie.

Lena soupira. Ce genre de réponse était devenu normal depuis quelques jours…

Après le réveil de Kara, le Dr Hamilton avait procédé à des examens et avait avancé l'hypothèse que Kara était coincée dans une sorte de boucle mémorielle, revivant encore et encore des moments de sa vie, sans même s'en apercevoir, sans même reconnaître les personnes qui l'entouraient ni même comprendre ce qu'elles disaient... Elle n'avait même que peu conscience de son état physique, de ses blessures, bien que la douleur, elle, soit bien réel.

Voulant elle-même tirer ses propres conclusions, Alex avait pratiqué de nombreux tests, et les résultats étaient sans appels et confirmèrent le diagnostic du médecin. Suite au traumatisme d'être enfermée dans un caisson hermétique, pour se protéger, l'esprit de Kara s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Le seul moyen de la faire revenir à elle, malheureusement, était simplement de lui accorder beaucoup de patience.

Selon eux, Kara avait surtout besoin d'être entourée, et que ses proches continuent leurs vies, continuent de lui parler sans chercher forcément à remédier à son état. Sans essayer de la forcer à revenir. Avec le temps, son esprit serait normalement capable de comprendre par lui-même qu'elle était enfin sortie de sa prison.

Bien qu'Alex ait expliqué en long en large et en travers que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la connexion des esprits des deux jeunes femmes, Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. C'était tout de même à cause d'elle que sa mère avait découvert l'une des plus grandes peurs de l'extra-terrestre la claustrophobie. Elle avait décidé de prendre un congé, mettant en charge James Olsen à la tête du groupe CatCo. Elle voulait être là pour Kara, être actrice de sa convalescence. Elle voulait l'aider à aller mieux, à la ramener à la réalité, et était ainsi devenue au fil des jours l'une des personnes les plus présentes au chevet du super-héros en convalescence, sans compter Alex.

Et donc, comme tous les jours depuis près une semaine, Lena lui rendait visite dès le matin, lui apportant un petit déjeuner tout en essayant de faire la conversation. Tâche plutôt ardue quand la personne en face d'elle ne lui prêtait quasiment aucune attention. Pourtant, quand bien même Kara ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'on lui disait, elle s'évertuait à répondre aux personnes qui lui parlaient, ce qui en résultaient des dialogues de sourds. Une sorte de mimétisme selon le Dr Hamilton, ce qui était plutôt encourageant d'après elle.

« Ok et si tu mangeais un morceau, hum ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai pris des beignets, et un chocolat chaud… Hamilton a interdit le café pour l'instant, donc… Chocolat chaud. Tu aimes ça au moins ?»

« Non ! Non, ça serait illégal… Probablement. Et complètement insensé… » Dit Kara avec un sourire confus, regardant autour d'elle comme pour voir si personne ne la regardait.

« Probablement, mais bon, personne ne le saura. » Répondit Lena en lui tendant le gobelet en lui rendant son sourire.

« Ca ne peut pas être réel… »

« Hé bien, c'est un cas de force majeur Kara. Ne crois pas que je t'apporterai ton déjeuner quand tu seras pleinement rétablie !»

Lena essayait toujours de répondre aux commentaires de Kara. D'une part parce que c'était important de maintenir une quelconque conversation avec elle. D'autre part… Parce qu'après plusieurs jours de pratique, Lena commençait à trouver ça plutôt amusant, même si elle culpabilisait atrocement d'apprécier ces moments.

« Tu vois ça ? »

« Oui Kara, c'est une télé… Tu sais… Ca pourrait peut-être t'aider si on la mettait en marche…» Lena attrapa la télécommande, et alluma l'écran.

« Le Puit des Etoiles ! Mon père m'y a amené une fois. »

Lena ne prêta pas plus d'attention que ça à ce que venait de dire Kara, quand soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait mis une chaîne sur l'astronomie.

 _Coïncidence ? Je vais essayer autre chose._

Elle changea de chaîne, et tomba sur un débat politique avec la présidente en personne. La Kryptonienne commença à s'agiter dans son lit.

« Kara ? Ca va ? »

« Je suis nerveuse ! »

« Oh ! Oh… Ok, ok, je peux éteindre si tu veux… Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse Kara ? Je croyais que Supergirl s'entendait plutôt bien avec la présidente ? »

« Devrais-je me faire un brushing ? »

Lena ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, déçue que ce qu'elle avait cru voir comme une réponse logique (bien que liée à la mémoire) à une image donnée ne fut qu'un hasard. Elle changea de chaîne une nouvelle fois, tombant une publicité contre les cafards.

« Vous cherchez un Hellgrammite. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda distraitement Lena en buvant son café.

Mais Kara ne répondit pas. Alex entra à son tour dans la chambre, surexcitée.

« Hey Alex… Alex, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Lena ! J'étais dans mon labo, j'ai suivi votre conversation grâce à … Humm la vidéo surveillance. Enfin, bref, Lena, c'est super c'est… C'est un progrès immense ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'y a… Il n'y a rien eu de particulier. »

Alex caressa doucement les cheveux de Kara tandis que celle-ci venait de se recoucher, enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin.

« Oh si il y a du changement… Elle a parlé du Puit des Etoiles quand elle a vu la chaîne astronomique. »

« Rien de très probant. » Fit Lena, peu convaincue pour l'instant par les explications d'Alex.

« Et tu lui as montré la chaîne politique… »

« Et elle m'a parlé de brushing, Alex ! Rien à voir ! »

« Si ! Au contraire ! Elle était nerveuse le jour où elle a rencontré la présidente… Tellement qu'elle a demandé à J'onn si elle devait se faire un brushing… Personne la moins qualifiée pour répondre à la question si tu veux mon avis. »

« Et l'Hellgrammite… »

« Est un alien insectoïde. Mon dieu, c'est énorme, c'est… Lena, Kara réagit à ce qu'elle voit en réutilisant ses souvenirs… C'est un progrès énorme. Je dois faire des tests…»

* * *

Alex avait attendu que Kara se réveille de sa sieste et lui avait présenté des images sélectionnées, en présence de plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Winn, J'onn, Lena et James avaient été brieffés sur l'expérience menée. Tous devaient tenter de voir si les paroles de Kara concernant les images pouvaient se référer à un souvenir auxquels ils avaient été présents.

Les résultats avaient été des plus probants, et confirmèrent que l'esprit de Kara tentait de renouer avec le réel, bien que n'arrivant toutefois pas pour l'instant à se détacher des souvenirs dans lesquels il était bloqué.

Alex afficha un large sourire, et posa une main sur celle valide de Kara, très fière de sa sœur.

« Tu t'en es super bien sorti, Kara. »

« Quand j'écris, je n'ai pas besoin d'un soleil jaune. Ce n'est que moi… »

« Et tu reviendras écrire d'ici peu, Kara. » Ajouta Lena avec un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Alex. « Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? »

« Hé bien… Elle n'a toujours pas récupéré ses pouvoirs, et ses blessures sont toujours présentes mais sont traitables n'importe où. Donc il faut que je vois le Docteur Hamilton, pour un deuxième avis mais… Je pense que le mieux pour elle serait de retourner chez elle. Sous surveillance, bien sur… »

Et ce fut en fin d'après-midi que tout ce petit monde aida Kara à rentrer chez elle. Sa blessure à la jambe l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur revenait, chose qui n'échappa pas à Alex, qui eut un regard triste pour sa sœur. Même dans son état psychologique, elle restait la même, cachant à son entourage sa souffrance… Alex l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé, tandis que Lena et Winn remplissait le frigo et remettait un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. Le DEO avait fait les travaux de rénovations nécessaires après la disparition de Supergirl, mais il avait semblé que le rangement n'avait pas été le fort des militaires de l'agence.

Winn laissa ensuite les deux femmes garder un œil sur Kara, tandis qu'il devait repartir pour le DEO. Dans le couloir, il croisa Maggie, qui venait de finir sa journée de travail.

« Hey ! » Fit Maggie en entrant dans l'appartement.

Elle salua amicalement Lena, fit un petit signe à Kara qui la regarda avec les sourcils froncés, et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée.

« J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment. » Fit soudain la jeune Danvers d'une voix suave avec un petit sourire.

Les trois autres femmes restèrent toutes sans voix en fixant Kara, étonnées par un tel commentaire, sachant pertinemment de quoi il était question. Ce fut Maggie qui brisa le silence en éclatant de rire, rejoint rapidement par Alex et Lena. Le fou rire dura plusieurs minutes, et puis elles se calmèrent, et toutes eurent rapidement honte de rire au dépend de Kara… Enfin, au moins, elles se détendaient un peu.

La soirée se déroula sans problème, outre certains commentaires de Kara toujours complètement à côté de la plaque. Elles avaient fait livrer des pizzas et s'étaient mises devant un film, devant lequel la jeune Danvers avait sombré après seulement cinq minutes. Alex et Maggie avaient tant bien que mal réussi à la mettre au lit, et puis elles avaient établi un campement de fortune dans le salon, Lena prenant le canapé pour lit.

Dans la nuit, Lena entendit le son de l'eau qui coulait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Alex dans la cuisine, se servant un verre. Elle se leva et alla la rejoindre, alors que Maggie, elle, dormait profondément.

« Hey. » Murmura Lena.

« Mince, pardon, je t'ai réveillé. » S'excusa Alex en chuchotant.

« Y'a pas de mal… Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Alex hésita…

« Je n'arrête pas… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'ils lui ont fait et ça me met dans un tel état de rage que j'ai tout le temps envie de cogner quelque chose ou quelqu'un... »

Lena fit mine de reculer de quelque centimètres, ce qui fit sourire Alex.

« Je ne te cognerai pas dessus… Et puis j'avais un peu espéré que rentrer chez elle puisse améliorer sa condition, du coup, maintenant, je suis furieuse, déçue… Et complètement inutile. »

« Tu n'es pas inutile, et tu le sais. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne reviennent pas. Elle a passé toutes ses journées sous les lampes solaires sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre changement… »

« Elle ira mieux Alex. Après tout… C'est Supergirl. »

Les deux femmes sourirent à l'évocation du super-héros. Lena perdit soudain son humeur légère, et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder Alex.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te le dire jusqu'à maintenant mais je suis… Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais que j'étais en froid avec elle, et que… Bon sang, ça me paraît si futile maintenant. Mais je te jure, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'aurais jamais… »

« Lena… Je sais. Je sais. »

Alex but une gorgée d'eau, et resta un moment à fixer la jeune femme devant elle, laquelle la regardait également avec insistance.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, quand j'étais… Dans la tête de Kara, j'ai vu certaines choses. Elle m'a dit des choses et je n'arrête pas de penser que tout ça… Ce n'était pas des épisodes anodins que j'ai vu de sa vie. Tu sais… Plutôt du genre traumatisant… Enfin sauf un, mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur celui-là. » Fit Lena en rougissant légèrement. Elle reprit. « Et à un moment, elle m'a prise pour toi. »

Alex haussa les sourcils, interloquée. Elle ne coupa cependant pas Lena dans son récit.

« C'était assez violent. En fait, elle ne semblait pas elle-même tu vois… Mais après, elle a eu un moment de lucidité et m'a dit quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Alex, voyant que Lena hésitait à continuer.

« Qu'elle… Qu'elle n'était pas un membre à part-entière de votre famille. C'était… Déconcertant de l'entendre dire ça. »

Alex baissa les yeux, et soupira. Elle glissa contre l'armoire, et s'assit à même le sol, invitant Lena à faire de même.

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Comment ça ? »

« L'année dernière, mon père a refait surface. On l'avait cru mort pendant près de 15 ans, et voilà qu'il était de nouveau là. Une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, durant tout ce temps, il travaillait pour Cadmus. On le savait. Je le savais mais j'étais si heureuse de le retrouver… Et Kara… Kara s'est inquiétée. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, elle s'inquiétait que le retour de mon père ne soit qu'une machination orchestrée par ta mère. Et moi, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. J'étais juste… Heureuse de le retrouver, tu sais ? Alors quand j'ai découvert que Kara faisait des recherches sur lui, j'ai dit… J'ai dit une chose que je n'aurais cru possible lui dire un jour… »

« Qu'elle était ou pas un membre à part-entière de la famille. »

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues d'Alex.

« Quelle genre de personne peut dire ça à sa sœur ? Tout en sachant à quel point ça serait un crève-cœur pour elle ? Mais le pire c'est que… Je… Je ne m'en suis jamais excusée. Quelque part, je n'ai jamais eu envie qu'elle me pardonne pour ça. J'aurais même voulu qu'elle s'emporte… Qu'elle réplique, qu'elle me frappe même pourquoi pas. Mais Kara étant Kara, elle a enfoui ça dans un coin et est passée outre. Et depuis, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui en reparler. »

« Oui, je connais le sentiment… Tu sais, je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas enfoui si loin que ça… »

Alex acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à sa sœur… Dès qu'elle irait mieux. Elle se leva, eut un sourire de remerciement envers Lena pour la conversation, et retourna se coucher. Lena fit de même. Décidément, l'histoire de Kara était beaucoup plus tortueuse que la sienne.


	10. Incohérence Part II

Un cri les réveilla. Alex fut aussitôt sur ses deux pieds pour aller jusqu'au lit de Kara, laquelle gémissait, en proie à un violent cauchemar. Lena et Maggie rejoignirent immédiatement les deux Danvers, observant d'un regard inquiet Alex qui tentait de réveiller sa sœur. Kara tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle était en nage, de la sueur perlait de son front tandis qu'elle se débattait de plus en plus, murmurant en Kryptonien.

« Kara, Kara ! Réveille-toi ma puce, allez ! Kara, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar… »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, terrifiée. Son regard témoignait de son état de panique. Alex continua de lui parler calmement, et tenta une première approche physique… Mais Kara réagit plutôt violemment. Elle recula brusquement, et tomba du lit sur ses côtes en mauvais états, ce qui lui valut un gémissement plaintif. Elle rampa au sol vers le mur, et se recroquevilla dans un coin, le souffle court, la respiration saccadée.

« Laissez-moi sortir… Laissez-moi sortir. Pitié, pitié, pitié ! » Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle suppliait sans discontinuité.

Lena s'avança à son tour et s'agenouilla devant Kara, au côté d'Alex.

« Kara, tu es en sécurité ici, tu vois, c'est ton appartement, c'est ta chambre… »

« Non ! Sors Lena ! Sors ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait, tu sais pas ! Tu ne dois pas voir ! »

« Recule… Lena, recule ! Kara, regarde-moi, c'est Alex. Regarde-moi… Allumez la lumière ! »

« Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as laissée seule ! Tu m'as exilée ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! »

« Kara, je ne suis pas Alura ! Kara, c'est Alex ! Ta sœur ! Regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! Ecoute ma voix, voilà calme-toi et écoute seulement ma voix… C'est bien… »

Alex commença à fredonner une chanson, et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Kara se calme. Alors elle s'assit à côté d'elle, et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

« Je suis là Kara, je suis là, et je ne vais nullement part. »

Après de longues minutes, Alex se leva, et avec l'aide de Maggie, aida Kara à se lever.

« Allez viens, tu vas prendre une douche et ça ira mieux… Je vais l'aider… Lena, est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Oui ! Oui c'est bon, je m'en occupe. » Répondit rapidement Lena, en s'affairant à trouver des draps propres pour changer le lit.

Tandis que Maggie aidait Alex, Lena resta un instant devant l'armoire, choquée par la réaction de Kara. Son intrusion dans l'esprit de son amie avait laissé des marques, de profondes blessures qui ne guériraient pas avant longtemps. Les yeux embrumaient de larmes, elle souffla un bon coup et se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez face à …

« Maggie ? »

« Alex lui fait prendre une douche… Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! Oui… Ca va. »

« Ca n'en a pas l'air. »

A ces paroles, Lena eut un pauvre sourire.

« C'était… Pfiou, c'était dur… »

« Oui. »

« Qui est Alura ? »

« De ce que m'a raconté Alex, c'était sa mère. »

Lena se rappela la femme qu'elle avait vue dans l'esprit de Kara.

« C'était une belle femme… »

Maggie haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« J'ai… Bah, peu importe comment je le sais, elle ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait. Merde, elle a eut peur de moi Maggie… »

« … Kara n'est pas du genre à tenir rancœur aux gens. Elle n'arrive pas à en vouloir à ses ennemis, enfin outre ta mère… Alors à ses amies… »

« Maggie, non, écoute, je ne veux pas être réconfortée pour ça. »

« Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal… C'est toi qui as réussi à appeler Alex pour que Winn puisse localiser l'appel. Tu l'as sauvé, tu… »

« J'ai envahi son esprit ! » répondit Lena, furieuse. « Je… Je l'ai contrainte à me laisser entrer. Mon dieu, elle me suppliait de ne pas le faire… Mais ma mère… Elle n'aurait jamais arrêté. Maggie, si tu avais vu dans quel état elle était. Et pourtant, elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Mais j'ai abusé de notre amitié, je l'ai contrainte à le faire… Elle n'a pas voulu que j'en souffre, alors elle m'a laissé entrer. »

Maggie resta un moment silencieuse, comprenant de quoi il était question. Alex lui avait raconté.

« Hey, si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle te faisait confiance. C'est qu'elle te fait confiance… Et vous en parlerez quand elle sera de nouveau elle-même. »

« C'est pas si simple. »

« Alors fais en sorte que ça le devienne. Kara t'apprécie. Elle a foi en toi, plus qu'en quiconque. Et je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour vous deux, même si ça doit prendre du temps. Tu lui as bien pardonné de t'avoir caché qu'elle était Supergirl, non ? »

Lena eut un rire forcé.

« Disons qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux décemment plus lui en tenir rigueur… Elle me manque, et maintenant, j'aimerais juste que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. »

Maggie posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lena.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kara et Alex sortirent de la salle de bain.

« Maggie… Je vais dormir avec elle pour le reste de la nuit. »

« Ouais, bien sur, t'en fais pas, je suis juste à côté. »

« Ok bon… Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain matin, Lena attendait patiemment que Kara se réveille. Elle s'était fait un café, et passa un bon moment au téléphone à donner des directives pour CatCo et L-Corp pendant qu'elle était en congé. Maggie était partie travailler, et Alex était retournée au DEO pour quelques heures, bien que passer autant de temps loin de sa sœur ne l'enchantait guère.

Un peu plus tard, elle entendit Kara remuer dans son lit. Lena se leva en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas effrayer son amie dès son réveil. Doucement, la kryptonienne cligna des yeux, et vit Lena à quelques mètres qui se tenait immobile.

« Hey. Est-ce que ça te va si je m'approche ? » Demanda doucement Lena.

« Je ne vais pas te crier dessus une nouvelle fois. »

« Ok… Bon à savoir. »

Lena s'avança, jugeant que la réponse donnée n'allait pas provoquer une nouvelle crise de panique, et s'assit sur le lit, observant Kara qui avait désormais les yeux rivés sur le réveil, comme si quelque chose lié à la date ou à l'heure la tracassait.

« Et si je te préparais un bon petit-déjeuner hum ? »

« Mais nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes ! AnniverTerre ! »

« Ok, quoi que ça puisse être, on fera ça après que tu aies avalé quelque chose. Allez viens, laisse-moi t'aider… »

Après quelques pancakes, un jus d'orange, et une toilette sommaire, Kara s'était assise sur le canapé, et regardait la télé… Enfin… Pas vraiment. Elle se contentait de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre sans réellement prendre la peine de voir si un programme pouvait l'intéresser. D'ailleurs tout son intérêt se portait sur la télécommande plutôt que sur l'écran. Ce qui commença à taper sur les nerfs de Lena, sans bien sur qu'elle n'en fasse la remarque, optant pour un jeu de mots croisés puisqu'il n'y avait pas moyen de regarder les informations. Alex arriva un peu plus tard, avec quelques courses sous les bras.

« Hey ! »

Elle rangea rapidement les aliments dans les placards et le frigo, et alla embrasser sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers Lena.

« Ca a été ? »

« Oui, pas de hurlements, pas de crise de panique… Et ça fait maintenant une heure qu'elle s'amuse avec la télécommande sans jamais s'arrêter plus de 5 secondes sur une chaîne. »

« Oh ! Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça quand on était jeune. Ca me rendait dingue… Surtout que Krypton était technologiquement plus avancé alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle bloquait sur une pauvre télécommande. Ca m'a prit du temps pour le découvrir – parce qu'entre nous, à l'époque, Kara m'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose… Mais en fait, elle écoute un cliquetis à l'intérieur quand on change les chaînes, ça l'apaise. »

« Kara t'embarrassait ? » Demanda Lena, très surprise d'entendre ça.

« J'en suis pas vraiment fière… J'étais adolescente à l'époque, et je passais de fille unique à, basiquement, sœur d'une extraterrestre aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qui ne parlait pas un mot de notre langue… Déjà que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, j'ai pas beaucoup aidé à ce que ça aille mieux… »

« Pourtant vous êtes très proches… »

« Ca nous a prit du temps mais... On a réussi à trouver nos marques. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on y arrive plus vite. »

Alex soupira.

« Sinon, rien de particulier ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Non… Si. Ca consiste en quoi un anni… AnniverTerre ? »

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme figée sur place. Oh bon sang, elle avait oublié ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?!

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas… J'ai oublié ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ?! »

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, la serrant pendant de longues secondes.

« Bon anniversaire Kara. »

Lena en resta sans voix. Kara, de son côté, sembla apprécier l'attention puisqu'elle abordait désormais un magnifique sourire sur le visage, et regarda sa sœur et son amie avec des yeux pétillants.

« Mon bureau déborde de fleurs ! »

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait en sorte que ça déborde même jusqu'à ton appartement aujourd'hui. » Dit chaleureusement Lena. « Donc ! C'est… ton anniversaire ! C'est super ! Bon anniversaire ! Super anniversaire ! »

Le sourire de Kara s'agrandit, et puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la télévision.

« Elle s'en est souvenue… C'est bien, c'est bon signe… Non ? » Demanda Lena à Alex à voix basse.

« C'est même mieux que bien. Elle commence même à réagir à de nouveaux stimuli. A ce rythme-là, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour revenir à la réalité. »

« Et sinon… AnniverTerre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

« On n'a jamais pu faire coïncider sa date de naissance sur Krypton avec un jour Terrien… Alors, tous les ans, on fête son arrivée sur Terre… Enfin, le jour où son vaisseau a atterri. »

La jeune CEO de L-Corp hocha la tête. Bien que touchante, l'histoire était également triste. Ne pas avoir une date de naissance, c'était comme perdre une partie de soi. Songeuse, elle tourna la tête vers Kara, laquelle venait de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur, et avait stoppé de zapper de chaîne. L'heure qui suivit, elles restèrent toutes les trois à regarder un épisode de Vikings.


	11. Joyeux anniverTerre

Salut tout le monde ! Déjà 30 commentaires pour cette histoire, c'est vraiment super ! *Youhou !*

DroDroV : Kara va encore avoir quelques moments difficiles, mais… Ca va définitivement aller mieux au cours des prochains chapitres (après tout, c'est quand même Supergirl !). Après, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y aura toujours des moments plutôt difficiles pour elle. Mais son caractère l'a toujours poussée à aller de l'avant, je compte bien garder cet aspect du personnage.

AlineGranger : merci pour le commentaire ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les 2 chapitres « Incohérence », même si ça m'a prit du temps du fait que j'ai retranscris des paroles que Kara a pu dire dans la série. Mais j'ai trouvé ça fun ^^.

Et vous, avez-vous réussi à trouver de quels épisodes venaient les paroles de Kara ?

Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Wouoh… Ce n'est pas un peu… Too much ? »

Maggie observa l'appartement, estomaquée de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Des ballons étaient accrochés un peu partout, des guirlandes ornaient les murs, et Lena et Alex s'étaient d'ores et déjà préparées pour l'occasion, portant chacune un chapeau ridicule sur la tête.

« Peut-être… » Fit Alex en regardant autour d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elles y avaient été fort avec la décoration. « Mais je sais que Kara en a besoin, même si elle est encore dans son monde, je crois que cette petite fête l'aidera. »

« Et où est-elle ? »

« Elle fait une sieste pour l'instant. La nuit dernière n'a pas été de tout repos pour elle. »

« Oui … Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? »

Ce fut Lena qui répondit, tandis qu'elle sortait un gâteau du four.

« C'est bon, on s'est occupé de tout ! »

Au même moment, Winn et James entrèrent à leurs tours, avertis par Alex de la petite fête qui se préparait. Winn excusa l'absence de J'onn, qui ne pourrait pas se libérer tout de suite, retenu par une urgence au DEO.

Les discussions allèrent bon train, la plupart concernant Kara. Tous étaient inquiets pour elle, même si les progrès récents encourageaient à penser qu'elle redeviendrait elle-même d'ici peu. Lena resta un peu en retrait de ces discussions, ne se sentant pas à l'aise de parler de tout ça, principalement parce qu'elle se sentait responsable. Et puis une chose dont ils n'avaient encore jamais discuté, et auquel personne ne semblait se préparer, était de la façon dont la jeune Danvers pouvait réagir lorsqu'elle reviendrait à la réalité. De son côté, Lena en était presque sûre, elle allait la détester. A la seconde où Kara sortirait de sa bulle mémorielle, elle la détesterait, et ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir ou lui parler. A cette pensée, Lena se mordit la lèvre, tentant de masquer la peine immense qui lui enserrait le cœur à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie, sans se rendre compte qu'Alex, de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'était également octroyée un moment en faisant mine d'aller chercher une bière, en proie aux mêmes interrogations. Sa sœur n'était que peu consciente de son environnement, de sa condition physique… Comment réagirait-elle lorsque la perception du monde réelle la frapperait ?

Alex soupira bruyamment, et allait ouvrir sa bière, lorsqu'il y eut un bruit sourd venant de la chambre. Elle se précipita.

« Oh merde, Kara ! »

La kryptonienne était allongée au sol, et semblait perdue, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir debout.

« Hey, hey, ça va, c'est rien, je suis là… Attends. »

Alex aida Kara à se relever, et s'aperçut que sa blessure à la jambe s'était rouverte, sans que la jeune femme ne semble s'en rendre compte, plus choquée par le fait que ses mouvements ne coïncident pas aux souvenirs qu'elle revivait à ce moment-là que par la douleur physique.

« Ok, on va aller nettoyer ça… »

Après de nombreuses minutes, elles ressortirent de la salle de bain. Alex était inquiète. Kara semblait s'être plongée dans un moment de sa vie assez pénible, et n'avait pas émis le moindre mot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, troublée et apeurée. Peut-être que la fête d'anniverTerre n'était tout compte fait pas une bonne idée. Elles rejoignirent le petit groupe dans la pièce principale, et Alex tenta d'avertir tout le monde de l'état de Kara. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

« Joyeux AnniverTerre ! »

Un bouchon de champagne vola à travers l'appartement, accompagné de la détonation. Et avant même que tout ne se passe, Alex et Lena croisèrent leurs regards, l'une et l'autre imaginant immédiatement les conséquences d'une action si dérisoire. Elles se rendraient vite compte qu'elles étaient loin de la réalité.

Kara fit un bon en arrière d'une telle amplitude que tous pensèrent un instant qu'elle avait récupéré sa capacité à voler sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, elle s'écrasa contre la télé, passant par-dessus le meuble et termina sa chute au sol. Lentement, elle se mit à genoux, et fixa une fenêtre. Là, devant d'elle, tout finissait. Elle se rappelait de l'explosion. De l'onde de choc qui percuta son vaisseau, de sa planète qui disparaissait en des millions de petits morceaux de roches. Elle pleurait. Sa civilisation entière venait de disparaître.

« Rao… Krypton… Krypton brûle ! »

Péniblement, elle se leva et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Alex percuta aussitôt. Elle fonça pour tacler sa sœur, l'empêchant de se jeter dans le vide. Mais Kara se débattait. Elle pleurait, elle hurlait en Kryptonien, perdue dans des souvenirs dont elle était loin d'avoir fait le deuil. Alors Alex se mit à califourchon sur elle, tentant de l'empêcher de rouvrir ses blessures, priant pour qu'elle se calme rapidement. Elle lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle s'allongea de tout son poids sur sa sœur, afin de lui faire ressentir le plus possible sa présence, sa chaleur humaine, et lui montrer qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Sous elle, Kara était inconsolable. Les sanglots n'en finissaient pas, pas plus que les gémissements plaintifs, tandis que sous les yeux de Kara défilèrent les souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu effacer de sa vie. Et voilà qu'elle venait de retourner dans cette cage complètement opaque... Barbare. Terrifiante. De rage, Kara se débattit d'autant plus, parvenant à renverser Alex avec un coup de coude, laquelle n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher sa sœur.

« Kara ! »

Elle n'écoutait pas. Elle avait rampé vers le mur le plus proche… Et son univers changea de nouveau. Les cloisons de sa prison s'étaient dissipées. Le cauchemar prenait fin. Déboussolée, elle détailla son appartement du regard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas réel… Il faut que je sorte, il faut…Alex ? »

Ses yeux bleus étincelants se fixèrent sur sa sœur.

« Tu ne peux pas être là… Ce n'est pas réel. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? C'est Lillian Luthor… Je comprends pas… Je comprends rien…»

Elle commença à enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, mais Alex l'arrêta, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

« Kara, c'est réel. Kara, c'est moi, c'est Alex. On est dans ton appartement… »

« Non… Non, j'étais… Je… J'hallucine ? Oui… Ca doit être ça. Rao je suis encore enfermée, je suis… Non, je veux sortir… »

Sa respiration se fit plus lourde.

« Non ! Non, non Kara écoute-moi, tu es sortie, tu es là, avec moi. Tu vois ? Je te touche ! Tu sens ma main ? C'est moi Kara, il faut que tu y croies ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie il faut que tu y croies ! »

Pendant de longues secondes, les deux sœurs ne se lâchèrent pas du regard… Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Kara, mais elle se calmait peu à peu, regagnant peu à peu le contrôle.

« Je… Je suis sortie ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Alex dans un murmure, un sourire commençant à se former sur son visage.

« Je suis sortie… Je suis là… Rao, je suis sortie. Alex... Comment c'est possible ? »

Elle approcha une main tremblante du visage de sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle la touche, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa peau, et Alex se laissa faire, attendant patiemment que Kara puisse y croire enfin. Alors son regard s'illumina. Kara se jeta de tout son poids dans les bras d'Alex qui l'accueillit avec un rire, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elles fermèrent toutes deux les yeux et profitèrent longuement de cette étreinte familière. Lorsque Kara les rouvrit, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

Winn, James et Maggie lui offraient un sourire réconfortant, tandis que Lena restait un peu en retrait, observant la réaction de Kara lorsqu'elle la verrait. Ce fut instantané. La super-héroïne se figea, et se mura dans un silence peu rassurant. Alex comprit immédiatement sur quoi bloquait Kara comme ça.

« Kara ? »

La krytonienne se dégagea tout de suite, se levant brusquement pour faire un pas en arrière, mettant sa main droite devant elle pour empêcher Alex d'avancer. Pour elle, si Lena était là, alors Lillian était derrière cette sorte de machination dont elle ne comprenait pas le but.

« Reste loin de moi ! Rao, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide… Où est Lillian ? Je sais que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ! »

Lena tenta de s'approcher à son tour.

« Kara, ma mère n'est pas là… »

« Tu étais avec elle… Tu l'as aidée. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Entrer… Entrer ne te suffisait pas ? Comment tu as pu ?! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Non… Je n'ai pas voulu… »

Alex tenta d'intervenir.

« Kara, regarde-moi… Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de qui que ce soit ici. Lena nous a aidés à te retrouver. »

« Non, elle était avec Lillian… Et elle cherchait… Dans ma tête, et elle a vu… »

Elle lança un regard emplit de douleur à Lena qui se prit de plein fouet le désespoir de la jeune femme, laquelle restait désormais à bonne distance. Sans savoir quoi répondre ni même en avoir le temps, la Luthor sentit des mains la tirer en arrière. Maggie avait très bien compris qu'à l'instant, tous étaient de trop dans cet appartement, excepté Alex, et mena doucement la jeune Luthor vers la porte, incitant Winn et James à les suivre afin de laisser aux deux sœurs l'espace et le temps dont elles avaient besoin, toujours sous le regard méfiant de Kara qui ne les lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme en un claquement.

Un long travail commença alors pour Alex afin de rendre la situation moins tendue et plus réelle pour Kara. Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta près de sa sœur, sans forcément chercher à se rapprocher, et fut quasiment la seule à alimenter la conversation, lui parlant d'une voix douce de tout et de rien, des souvenirs d'enfance, de leur mère, de J'onn, de Catco, de leurs amis, du mariage. Lorsqu'elle la vit enfin se détendre un peu, elle lui proposa de s'installer sur le canapé afin de continuer ce long travail de mise en confiance.

Elles s'assirent chacune dans un coin du sofa. Kara semblait toujours avoir quelque doute, tripotant fébrilement un coussin tout en regardant tout autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à voir CADMUS débarquer dans la pièce.

« Ca va ? Tu veux… Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Tu as faim ? » Demanda Alex. Elle aurait bien voulu l'emmener au DEO pour faire quelques examens de contrôle, mais ça pouvait attendre, et elle craignait de faire pire que bien en l'obligeant à se confronter au stress qui en découlerait. Kara avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Il y a… Beaucoup de ballons. »

Un instant, Alex crut que sa sœur venait de retomber dans ses délires mémoriels, avant de se rappeler qu'elles avaient décoré l'appartement, Lena et elle. Elle était tellement focaliser sur Kara qu'elle en avait oublié tout ce qui pouvait les entourer.

« Ah heu… Oui, on voulait te faire une surprise. »

« Une… Une surprise ? »

« Oui. Oui parce que c'est ton anniverTerre aujourd'hui. »

Kara resta silencieuse, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quelque jour il était. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir échappé à Cadmus… Elle n'avait même pas conscience du temps qu'elle avait passé là-bas. Troublée, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, et prit conscience de son état physique.

« Je… Je ne me rappelle pas. C'est tellement… Embrouillé. » Balbutia Kara.

« Hey c'est pas grave. Je vais t'aider à… Combler les trous. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« … Combien de temps ? »

« Oui, tu sais… Combien de temps je suis restée… Et puis combien de temps depuis… ? »

« Oh heu… Tu… Tu as été prisonnière de Cadmus pendant cinq jours et ça fait près d'une semaine maintenant que… Que nous t'avons récupéré. »

« Cinq jours… Seulement cinq jours alors que ça m'a paru être… Une éternité. » Un frisson la parcourut lorsque des flashs s'imposèrent à elle. « Je comprends pas comment… Pourquoi je me souviens… Pourquoi est-ce que la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être enfermée dans ce… Dans cette… »

« Hey Kara, chuut, rappelle-toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant et tu sais quoi ? On ne va plus parler de ça, en tout cas, pas maintenant. On a le temps. Tu as le temps. Et il faut que tu le prennes pour pouvoir te reposer, et aller mieux. »

« Je sais mais… Mais j'arrive pas à trouver une cohérence dans tout… Dans tout ça. » Dit Kara en agitant une main devant son visage.

Alex se rapprocha, et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

« Tu y arriveras. Tu viens juste de te réveiller d'un état très particulier alors, on va y aller en douceur d'accord ? »

Kara hocha la tête et commença à tripoter son plâtre. C'était la première fois qu'elle en portait un, et elle trouvait la sensation plutôt bizarre.

« Ca ne fait pas si mal… »

Alex sourit.

« C'est parce que tu as pris des anti-douleurs il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Oh… »

Songeuse, Kara observa un moment sa main, puis grimaça un instant lorsqu'elle voulut trouver une meilleure posture.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si… C'est ma jambe... Je viens de me rappeler. Henshaw m'a tirée dessus... »

« Oui… Kara, il faut que tu prennes conscience que ton corps a subi beaucoup de traumatismes... Fractures, plaies par balles… Nombreuses contusions. Et avec les analgésiques, ce n'est peut-être pas évident pour toi de t'en rendre compte alors, s'il te plait, fais attention. Prendre le temps de… Juste, prends ton temps. »

« Ok… Alors j'imagine… Que je dois ressembler à Rocky Balboa en ce moment. » Déclara Kara avec un petit rire incertain.

Alex rit à son tour, contente de voir que Kara arrivait à trouver un peu d'humour malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« Désolée de le dire, mais Rocky serait carrément beaucoup plus sexy que toi… Bon, si j'allais nous chercher à manger ?! »

Alex fit un aller-retour à la cuisine pour amener deux grosses parts de gâteau et deux verres de jus d'orange.

« Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

« Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui l'a fait… »

Alex fit mine d'être vexée… Ca ne dura pas longtemps.

« Ok, Je te rassure, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. » Concéda-t-elle.

Kara lui sourit, contente que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa vie, certaines choses resteraient immuables.

« Joyeux anniverTerre Kara. »

* * *

Comme toujours, je vous invite à commenter la fanfic, et à me faire part de vos impressions ! un grand merci, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à très bientôt !


	12. Retrouvailles

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, énorme merci pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent, vous venez d'établir un nouveau record de 6 commentaires pour un chapitre, et pour une VF sur ce site, je trouve que c'est super ! Voici donc, Retrouvailles ! (Que j'aurais voulu poster hier mais le site ayant eu quelques beugs...) Un chapitre que beaucoup attendent je pense (le titre donne beaucoup d'information sur le sujet ^^), et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous avertis que le prochain chapitre sera surement publié d'ici une semaine (donc pas de chapitre en semaine), la raison étant que j'écris toujours plusieurs chapitres à l'avance et les réarrange selon les commentaires et les attentes qui me parviennent, et que je n'en ai plus sous le coude ^^. Donc je vais prendre le temps d'écrire correctement les prochains chapitres. La fin de l'histoire est quasiment établie, ne vous en faites pas, il y aura bien une fin, je ne compte pas arrêter l'histoire au milieu. Merci pour votre patience, à très bientôt, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kara était redevenue elle-même. Ses blessures guérissaient bien, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas encore retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Alex était restée avec elle durant tout ce temps, l'aidant dans les tâches quotidiennes, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien, dormant toutes les nuits sur le canapé d'un œil, afin d'être réactive si Kara se réveillait en panique. Mais en cette matinée ensoleillée, elle s'était absentée pour se rendre au DEO afin de tenter de comprendre pourquoi la kryptonienne n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Elle aurait bien voulu que Kara l'accompagne pour pratiquer quelques examens, mais celle-ci avait promptement refusé. Alex n'avait pas trop insisté, elle avait matière à travailler sans elle pendant les premières heures de la journée, lui demandant néanmoins de passer dans l'après-midi afin de procéder à quelques analyses, et après lui avoir demandé au moins une dizaine de fois si ça lui convenait de rester seule (et bien sur, Kara lui avait certifié que oui), elle était partie.

En vérité, Kara se rendit compte très vite qu'être seule dans son appartement la terrifiait. La dernière fois que ça s'était produit, Henshaw était venue la trouver, armé de kryptonite, et l'avait battue à plate couture avant de l'emmener auprès de Lillian Luthor. Alors elle essaya de s'occuper l'esprit tant bien que mal. La télé l'aida un temps, puis elle trouva du réconfort dans un bouquin qu'elle avait commencé à lire avant que tout n'arrive… Et lorsque l'esprit ne sut plus comment détourner son attention des souvenirs qui revenaient constamment la hanter, elle tenta de s'occuper les mains. Faire le lit, la vaisselle, ranger quelques habits qui trainaient… Malheureusement, les douleurs de sa jambe et de sa poitrine l'empêchèrent de faire plus. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'enfouit sous un plaid et commença à fixer la porte… Pour ne plus s'arrêter. Elle avait le souffle court, tous ses membres tremblaient malgré que la température fût élevée dans la pièce.

Un instant, elle songea à appeler Alex. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son portable et se ravisa. Si elle craquait maintenant, sa sœur n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt, et Kara n'y tenait pas particulièrement, d'autant qu'elle avait une vie à mener, un mariage à préparer… Une femme à choyer. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la vie d'Alex plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Alors elle resta prostrée, à compter les secondes, se persuadant qu'à la prochaine, elle irait mieux. Foutaise, elle était morte de peur dans l'endroit le plus familier qui soit. C'en était désespérant. Sa panique augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Tétanisée, elle se figea, retenant son souffle, incapable de faire ce que la moindre parcelle de son corps lui criait de faire… Courir. Fuir loin, vite, se cacher, et si elle l'avait pu, s'envoler dans le ciel et se mettre à l'abri derrière les nuages.

« Kara ? Alex ? »

Lena. C'était Lena. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la dernière fois. Kara hésita, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Entendre simplement la voix de son amie était déroutant. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si elle était soulagée ou inquiète. Soulagée pour avoir la compagnie dont elle avait urgemment besoin… Inquiète parce qu'elle associait Lena à ce qu'elle avait enduré, parce qu'elle lui en voulait pour tout, d'une certaine façon. Et elle ne se reconnaissait pas de garder tant de rancœur pour une personne qui était importante dans sa vie. Elle ne devrait pas… Elle était meilleure que ça. Elle se devait d'être meilleure que ça. Elle était Supergirl… Elle était… Non. Elle n'était personne à cet instant précis. Elle était juste perdue. Et parce qu'elle ne savait pas le gérer, elle avait refusé de voir quiconque d'autre qu'Alex. Sa sœur avait été compréhensive, et l'avait soutenue. Avec beaucoup de patience, elle lui avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois comment son sauvetage s'était déroulé, comment Lena avait réussi à les contacter, comment Lena avait eu un rôle décisif dans le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau là aujourd'hui. Et comment Lena s'était pliée en quatre pour faire amende honorable en prenant soin d'elle.

De nouveau, elle frappa à la porte.

Kara sursauta. Son envie de voir les choses redevenir ce qu'elles étaient était parasité par la peur irrationnelle de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Henshaw. Elle se décida presque sur un coup de tête, n'en pouvant plus de fixer l'entrée avec la boule au ventre et sauta tant bien que mal du canapé. Elle se précipita aussi rapidement qu'elle le put vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et attrapa Lena par le bras pour la tirer avec force dans l'appartement. La jeune CEO manqua de perdre l'équilibre, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction.

Kara referma brusquement derrière elles, et s'adossa à la porte, le cœur battant.

« Kara… Ca… Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? … Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Lena n'eut pas de réponse. Son amie semblait écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Une minute plus tard, elle rouvrit, seulement de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement et jeter un coup d'œil dans les parties communes. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien de spécial.

« Kara ? Tu es seule ? Où est Alex ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. A la place, la blessée verrouilla la porte à double tour, et s'approcha d'une fenêtre tout en restant hors de portée de quiconque à l'extérieur pouvait regarder dans sa direction, tentant de déceler un comportement suspect parmi les passants. Lena préféra rester un moment silencieuse, comprenant la réaction paranoïaque de la Kryptonienne. Elle était justifiée. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kara ne sembla pas vouloir quitter son poste d'observation malgré l'épreuve de devoir rester debout avec ses blessures, elle fit un pas vers elle, tentative d'approchement qui n'échappa pas Kara. Aussitôt, celle-ci fit un pas en arrière.

Lena s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

« Non, c'est bon… C'est moi, je… Tu m'as juste surprise. » Kara baissa les yeux, confuse, avant de reporter son attention vers la fenêtre.

« Si ça te va, je vais juste m'asseoir ici… »

Silence.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre tu sais. » Reprit Lena.

« … Quoi ? »

« Si c'est à cause de Henshaw ou ma mère… Je veux juste dire qu'ils ne sont pas là. Je suis seule… »

« Je sais. Je crois… Je crois que je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher… »

« Ok… Ok prends le temps qu'il te faut. Mais tu devrais t'asseoir... Tu es vraiment pâle. »

Kara hocha la tête sans même lui accorder un regard ni prendre en considération son conseil. Lena avait raison, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, elle savait qu'elle n'avait normalement rien à craindre. Même si Alex était partie, le DEO avait placé des agents en surveillance afin d'assurer la protection de Supergirl pendant sa convalescence. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure de l'absence de CADMUS. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Et puis la douleur devint trop forte, et l'effort nécessaire pour rester debout lui demandait tellement d'énergie que des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'effondra. Lena s'y étant attendue, elle se précipita afin que Kara n'évite de finir par terre. Elle enroula un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la soutenir, et l'accompagna vers le canapé.

« Ok, ça suffit, il faut que tu te reposes. »

« Non, non… Tu ne comprends pas… » Kara paniqua à l'idée d'être loin de son poste d'observation. Désormais, comment pouvait-elle savoir si rien n'était en train de se passer à l'extérieur ? Peut-être des véhicules de Cadmus étaient en ce moment même en train de se garer en bas de son immeuble ? Etaient-ils déjà en train de monter ? Elle devinait presque Henshaw devant sa porte, son sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé pour tenta aussitôt de se relever, mais fut empêchée par Lena qui maintint une main ferme sur son épaule tout en s'asseyant à sa gauche. L'angoisse grandissante de la Kryptonienne se traduisit par un accès de colère.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Kara, furieuse, réitéra sa tentative de retourner à la fenêtre, mais Lena enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de son amie, l'immobilisant avec une force et une pression suffisante pour la clouer sur le sofa tout en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal, plaquant son dos contre sa propre poitrine. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour la calmer. A la place, Kara redoubla d'efforts pour sortir de son emprise.

« Lena, laisse-moi ! » S'écria Kara.

« Non ! » Répondit avec autant de force Lena. « Je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille Kara ! Je ne veux pas abandonner l'idée qu'on puisse redevenir amie, je ne peux pas ! Et quoi que tu fasses, je ne le ferais pas ! Alors… Merde, Kara, calme-toi parce que je ne vais nulle part ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?! »

La question surprit Lena. Elle lâcha aussitôt Kara qui se leva et se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes, sans détourner le regard.

« Je ne dors plus Lena ! Parce que maintenant, si je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de toujours porter ce truc horrible sur la poitrine qui m'envoie des décharges et… Et quand tu as frappé à la porte, j'ai juste eu la peur de ma vie en pensant que CADMUS puisse revenir, et je suis terrorisée de rester seule dans l'endroit où je devrais me sentir le plus en sécurité ! Et je ne veux pas voir Winn, ou James, ou quiconque, parce que si mes amis me voient comme ça, ils me regarderont avec pitié et je sais qu'ils diront qu'ils sont là pour moi, mais… Mais je sais aussi que toutes leurs paroles réconfortantes ne serviront à rien et qu'au final, ils seront déçus de ne pas avoir pu m'aider comme ils l'auraient voulu. Et toi… Quand je te regarde, j'arrive à voir ta mère dans ton ombre, et je replonge dans cette prison de silence et d'obscurité et je vois Krypton mourir encore, et encore. Et je sais que je devrais t'être reconnaissante de m'avoir sorti de leur… Laboratoire, Alex m'a expliqué. Elle m'a parlé de comment ils avaient eu accès à ce que tu avais vu... Et je m'efforce de la croire, de te croire, mais moi, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que tu t'es tenue au côté de ta mère pendant qu'ils… Qu'ils… Alors juste… Pars Lena, s'il te plaît… Parce que là… C'est trop… »

Plus déprimée que jamais, tremblant de tous ses membres, Kara enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant une nouvelle fois aller ses larmes. Elle entendit Lena se lever du canapé, et pensa un moment qu'elle allait partir. A la place, elle se rapprocha silencieusement, jusqu'à être à seulement quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

« Je suis… tellement, tellement désolée… De ce que je t'ai fait, de ce que ma mère a fait… Alors, je vais te prendre dans mes bras Kara. Et après je vais me taire, et on va rester silencieuses si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vais nulle part. Alors je vais te prendre dans mes bras… S'il te plaît. »

Et à nouveau, Lena enveloppa son amie, qui, cette fois-ci, se laissa faire. Pendant de longues minutes, elles restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Kara se détente et que Lena puisse la guider une nouvelle fois vers le canapé.

Éreintée, Kara ne tarda pas à s'allonger en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Lena. Surprise, cette dernière laissa faire, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement, reposant son dos contre les coussins, soulagée d'avoir pu atteindre son amie dans ses paroles et ses actes. Au bas mot, elles restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, sans qu'aucune des deux ne rompe la quiétude ambiante.

« Tu le pensais ? » Demanda soudain Kara en se tournant sur le dos pour lever les yeux vers la jeune Luthor.

« De ? »

« Sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas abandonner… Tu sais. Nous. »

« Bien sur. » Répondit Lena avec un sourire sincère.

Kara prit un moment pour y réfléchir.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? »

« Oui. J'avais espéré qu'on puisse… Discuter. Mais si tu ne veux pas, on peut attendre. »

« Oui. Non, enfin… Ça serait surement une bonne idée. »

Malgré son accord, Lena sentit Kara se crisper à l'idée de parler. Alors elle décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Je suis désolée. Et je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, et j'aimerais pouvoir te le redire à chaque seconde de chaque minute, parce que je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir cédé aux demandes de ma mère, et j'aurais dû comprendre que c'était ton choix qui comptait avant tout mais… J'étais inquiète tu sais ? J'étais même… Terrifiée… Vraiment… Parce que je te voyais t'obstiner, et je les voyais te détruire et je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi Kara. J'ai essayé… J'ai pensé que de deux maux, je choisissais le moindre en t'obligeant à accepter de partager tes souvenirs. Bon sang, je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus tort… »

Kara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée par les paroles de Lena, laquelle avait fini avec une mine déconfite et la voix tremblante. Et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été la seule à vivre un véritable cauchemar. Et se releva doucement, et enveloppa Lena dans ses bras, laquelle se permit de relâcher une pression qu'elle s'était mise depuis trop longtemps.

« J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps… » Murmura Kara.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Supergirl. »

Kara relâcha son emprise.

« Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Le fait de ne pas te le dire. J'ai été… Égoïste. D'une certaine façon. Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie… Je ne regrette pas d'être Supergirl. Aider les gens, ça a toujours été ce que je voulais faire. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale… Et puis quand je t'ai connu, je sais pas… J'ai su que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, mais je n'ai rien dit parce que… J'avais besoin qu'une personne ne me voit pas uniquement par ce que je pouvais faire. J'étais humaine… Avec toi, je me suis sentie plus humaine que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais besoin. Juste être Kara Danvers… »

Lena écouta sans interrompre, se retrouvant dans les sentiments dont parlait Kara. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, si elle avait pu cacher un jour être une Luthor, elle l'aurait fait. En fait, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant.

« Tu seras toujours Kara Danvers pour moi. »

« Peut-être… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'une fois que les personnes qui me sont proches savent qui je suis, tout est différent. Cat Grant l'a découvert une fois, m'obligeant à quitter mon boulot… C'est seulement grâce à J'onn que nous avons pu lui faire croire que je n'étais pas elle… Supergirl. »

Lena sentit un vent de panique souffler.

« Oh non, merde, Kara… A ce propos… La façon dont j'ai réagi… J'étais en colère mais la manière dont j'ai géré ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment déplacé. Et vraiment pas professionnel. Tu es une fantastique journaliste. J'espère que tu sais que tu peux reprendre ton poste quand tu veux… Quand tu seras prête. »

« Non ! Lena, je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te sentes coupable ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais… C'est sincère. Je veux que tu reviennes à CatCo. Tu me manques là-bas… Snapper est affreux depuis que tu ne travailles plus… »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna la jeune blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui mais, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je pense juste qu'il ne sait pas gérer son humeur sans son souffre-douleur… »

Kara eut un rire honnête.

« Là, je comprends mieux. »

Lena sourit. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle avait le sentiment de retrouver enfin son amie. Bon sang que ça lui avait manqué. La conversation continua, elles parlèrent d'un peu tout et de rien… Lena ne posa cependant pas une seule fois une question sur Krypton et sur les origines extra-terrestres de Kara. Avec le temps, celle-ci s'ouvrirait sans doute à la discussion. Il y avait une question, cependant, qu'elle n'arriva pas à retenir plus longtemps.

« Tes pouvoirs… Tu sais quand tu les retrouveras ? »

Kara hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est la première fois que je les perds aussi longtemps… Alors, je sais pas. Alex m'a demandé d'aller au DEO cet après-midi, pour procéder à des examens. En fait, elle doit passer me prendre dans deux heures. »

« Et tu te sens comment ? »

« Stressée… Je n'ai jamais aimé les espaces médicaux du DEO… Alex le sait, alors elle fait généralement en sorte de me ménager mais… Ca n'en reste pas moins… Inconfortable. Et sans mes pouvoirs... Je sais comment tout le monde va me regarder une fois là-bas. »

« Ok… Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je vais nous préparer un bon repas et ensuite, je t'accompagne moi-même. »

« Lena, tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Je sais. »

Kara ne le dit pas, mais elle se sentit… Reconnaissante.


	13. Toujours pas Super ?

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, une semaine pour la publication du chapitre ! Qui est d'ailleurs plus long que ceux que j'ai pu poster. Merci encore de suivre l'histoire et de la commenter ! Bonne lecture !

Le trajet pour le DEO se serait passé dans le silence le plus total si Lena n'avait pas pris sur elle de meubler la conversation. Elle raconta quelques déboires qu'elle avait eus à CatCo, pesta contre un investisseur misogyne qui avait pris National City comme terrain de jeu, fit l'éloge de sa remplaçante à L-Corp, tout en zieutant du coin de l'œil son amie assise sur la place du passager. Kara écoutait d'une oreille distraite en regardant par la fenêtre, trop occupée à guetter les passants défilant sous ses yeux tandis que la voiture se frayait un chemin dans les rues de la ville pour véritablement considérer les propos de la CEO. Elle se devait d'être attentive. Traquer le moindre comportement suspect, anticiper les réactions, les mouvements… C'en était épuisant, et bien qu'elle se sente relativement en confiance avec Lena, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pas encore. La voiture freina, et s'arrêta devant un feu rouge. Que pouvait bien cacher cet homme qui traversait le passage clouté d'un pas lent sous son long manteau noir ? Une femme la dévisagea et sortit son portable. Un agent de CADMUS ? Non, un enfant l'accompagnait…

La voiture redémarra et Kara se détendit un instant. Plus que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre leur destination. Après plusieurs contrôles, elles parvinrent au parking sous-terrain, une partie de l'installation que Kara n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, puisque d'ordinaire, elle passait par un balcon sécurisé.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensive… » Observa Lena alors qu'elles sortaient de la voiture.

« Oui… Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé la place qu'il fallait pour garer les voitures de tous les agents… »

« Maintenant que j'y pense… Tu n'as pas non plus de place de parking chez Catco. »

« Je n'en ai jamais eu vraiment besoin. » Répondit Kara avec un léger sourire.

Lentement mais surement, elles empruntèrent les escaliers menant à la salle de contrôle où devait les attendre Alex, Kara ayant refusé d'utiliser l'ascenseur. Monter les marches fut d'une pénibilité sans nom, mais la jeune Danvers préférait en passer par là plutôt que se retrouver de nouveau dans une boîte. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin, elles furent aussitôt rejointes par Alex, qui apporta avec elle un fauteuil de bureau avec roues. Kara s'y affala sans tarder, reprenant son souffle.

« L'ascenseur ne marche pas ? » Demanda l'agent du DEO.

« Si, si. » Répondit Lena, qui ne donna pas plus d'informations, ne se sentant pas à-même d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Alex jeta un regard à sa sœur. Elle s'y était attendue, et ne posa pas plus de questions.

« Je vais vous laisser, je pense que m'avoir dans vos pattes ne servirait à rien, et il faut que j'aille vérifier que L-Corp et CatCo n'ont pas pris feu en mon absence. Je repasse plus tard. »

Alex lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler que tout était OK, et Lena s'éloigna.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser venir te chercher… »

« C'est bon, Lena s'est proposée… Et elle était déjà chez moi de toute façon. »

« Alors… Ca va mieux entre vous ? » Demanda Alex, peu sûre de savoir si c'était un sujet à aborder.

« Oui, je crois que oui. C'est un peu bizarre entre nous mais… Ca va mieux. Et… Ca fait du bien. »

Le léger sourire de Kara suffit pour qu'Alex sache que la réponse était sincère. Une fois que Kara fut remise de son ascension, elle se releva péniblement, et avec le soutien d'Alex, se dirigea vers la chambre contenant le lit à lumière solaire.

« Et sinon, ça a été ce matin ? Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée toute seule ? Enfin, avant que Lena ne débarque chez toi. »

Là par contre, sa sœur fut tout de suite plus distante.

« Non, je ne me suis pas ennuyée… »

Eviter de répondre à la première question en répondant seulement à la deuxième. Typique de Kara. Mais Alex s'en contenta et la fit s'allonger sur le lit médical afin de procéder à quelques analyses.

« J'ai discuté avec le Dr Hamilton tout à l'heure… A propos de tes pouvoirs. »

« Vous avez trouvé pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas revenu ? » Demanda la kryptonienne pleine d'espoir.

« Hé bien… Pas tout à fait. On a émis des hypothèses. »

« Et… ? »

« La plus probable serait que tu as certainement besoin d'un déclic. »

« D'un déclic ? » Répéta Kara en levant un sourcil, peu certaine de ce que voulait dire Alex.

« Force est de constater que ta physionomie a complètement éliminé toutes traces de Kryptonite. Rien ne devrait t'empêcher de retrouver tes pouvoirs. »

« Et donc… J'ai besoin d'un déclic ? Tu veux dire… Comme après avoir battu Red Tornado ? »

« Heu oui et non… »

« Alex, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi vite comment je récupère mes pouvoirs. »

« Kara, c'est pas si évident. La première fois que ça t'est arrivé, il a fallu une simple montée d'adrénaline... »

« Une simple montée d'adrénaline ? Alex, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque ! » La coupa Kara.

« Oui tu as cru… Alors que cette fois-ci… »

Alex eut un air désolé.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? »

« Une toute petite… »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Une minuscule… »

« C'est ça ta brillante idée ? »

« Tu ne sentiras probablement rien… »

« Probablement ? »

« Tu serais endormie… Kara, stop ! Stop… Ce ne sont encore que des hypothèses, on va prendre les choses pas à pas. Et ça commence par une simple prise de sang. »

« Hé ben ça commence mal… »

Une fois que Kara eut fini de rouspéter à voix basse, elle se mura dans le silence, laissant Alex faire son travail, et commença à s'inquiéter. Et si Alex avait tort ? Si rien ne permettrait le retour de ses pouvoirs ? Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux. Elle en avait besoin pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de vie normal. Enfin, normal pour elle. Dans sa forme humaine, elle se sentait vulnérable et elle détestait ça.

« Kara ? »

La kryptonienne ne répondit pas, toujours absorbée par des pensées de plus en plus sombres et déprimantes. Alex posa une main sur celle de sa sœur, la sortant immédiatement de sa torpeur.

« Kara, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Supergirl reviendra. »

La jeune femme répondit par un sourire, et regarda Alex quitter la pièce. Supergirl ? Non, elle n'y avait même pas encore pensé à celle-là. Elle le savait, elle était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais elle voulait ses pouvoirs pour elle-même. Pour être forte. Pour être invincible, invulnérable. Pour être kryptonienne.

L'après-midi se déroula très lentement. Kara avait promis à sa sœur de rester sous des lampes solaires même si ça n'avait pas grand effet à part lui donner un mal de tête, et s'était donner la lourde tâche de compter le nombre de carreaux présents au plafond de la pièce et de s'essayer à l'origami (et avec un bras dans le plâtre, c'était loin d'être évident) en attendant qu'Alex revienne avec d'avantage d'informations. Winn était passé lui tenir compagnie un moment, mais avait dû retourner à son travail. Sa sauveuse fut Lena, qui réapparut en fin de journée avec un sachet de beignets.

« Tu as l'air de drôlement t'amuser. »

« Oh tu as remarqué ? » répliqua Kara en lançant un avion en papier dans sa direction.

« Il vole bien… Ca t'a prit combien d'essais avant d'arriver à ce résultat ? » Demanda Lena en regardant autour d'elle, tentant de calculer le nombre d'avions qui jonchaient le sol.

« Boah pas tant que ça… » Répondit Kara en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu es toujours là, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas eu d'améliorations concernant tes pouvoirs. Tu as faim ? »

« C'est un pléonasme ? »

« Oh, tu as aussi appris ce mot, je suis impressionnée. » Fit Lena avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Je suis très impressionnante. »

« Je n'en doute pas… Avec ton tee-shirt de Snoopy…»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon tee-shirt ? C'est l'un des seuls que j'arrive à mettre avec ce… Plâtre.»

« Rien… Il est mignon… » Lena fronça les sourcils, se demandant finalement si blaguer sur l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue était approprié. « Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? Je veux dire… L'intégration. Je fais des plaisanteries sur ton vocabulaire et je me rends compte que c'est surement très déplacé… Et… »

« Non, non, c'est rien. C'est plutôt drôle en fait. Et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de gants avec moi, alors s'il te plaît, arrête de t'inquiéter sur ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas dire… D'autant que c'était plutôt facile en fait. »

« Facile ? »

« Tu sais… Le contraire de compliqué. » Se moqua Kara.

« Ah ah ah… Ok c'est mérité. » Concéda Lena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne devrais pas la lancer sur le sujet Lena, où elle t'expliquera qu'elle a appris à faire nos maths avancées à l'âge de 4 ans sur Krypton… »

Alex venait d'entrer dans la pièce, avec un dossier sous le bras.

« Non, Alex… » Se plaignit Kara, mal à l'aise que sa sœur puisse dévoiler ce genre de chose, se cachant comme elle le put en plaçant un coussin sur sa tête.

« Quatre ans ? Tu faisais des maths avancées à 4 ans ? » S'étonna Lena.

« Merci beaucoup Alex… »

« Mince, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu aies pu être… Aussi douée en science… Hummm… » Lena ne se rendit compte de son manque de tact que quand ce fut trop tard.

« Ok, ça c'est super vexant… » Fit Kara d'une voix étouffée par le coussin.

« Bon sinon… J'ai réalisé plusieurs tests, à propos de tes pouvoirs… »

Kara se redressa. Le visage d'Alex était suffisamment grave désormais pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était sérieux. Et que ce dont elles avaient parlés plus tôt dans l'après-midi s'avérait exact. Mais Lena afficha un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il était question.

« Pardon, Kara a l'air de comprendre ce que tu insinues, Alex, mais pour ma part, j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vais mourir… » Répondit la Kryptonienne avec un ton fataliste.

Lena en resta sans voix. Le fait de ne pas récupérer ses pouvoirs la tuait-elle ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour se rassurer que son cœur battait toujours, tandis qu'elle tentait de rassembler ses pensées pour formuler de façon cohérente les nombreuses questions qui lui vinrent. Bon sang, Kara allait mourir… _Mon Dieu…_

« Oh… Mon… Dieu… Kara ! » S'écria soudain Alex.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu es affreuse… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? » Demanda la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux et en levant les mains en l'air, sans savoir de quoi parlait sa sœur.

« Tu es mélodramatique ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! »

« Lena, ne t'en fais pas, Kara n'est pas mourante… A proprement parler. » Tenta d'expliquer calmement Alex à la jeune Luthor qui semblait être sur le point de défaillir.

« Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? »

« Kara ! »

« Mais c'est pas le plan ?! »

« Raaah, s'il-te-plaît… Tais-toi. Juste… 30 secondes. » Alex soupira… Sa sœur en tenait une sacrée couche quand elle le voulait. « Lena… La première fois que Kara a perdu ses pouvoirs, l'adrénaline l'a aidée à les récupérer. Sauf que dans le cas présent, ça ne suffit pas. Elle a besoin en quelque sorte d'un reboot complet… L'approche envisagée pour l'instant serait de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque… Et de relancer ensuite son cœur. Tout ça sous contrôle médical, bien sûr. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. » Maugréa Kara pour elle-même, sans se soucier du regard noir que sa sœur lui lança.

« Ce n'est pas un peu… Dangereux ? » S'inquiéta Lena.

« Hé bien… Bien sur, il y a toujours un risque. Mais comme c'est moi qui procèderai à l'intervention, et que je ne compte pas laisser Kara mourir sur la table, je ferai en sorte que le risque soit inexistant. Et une fois l'opération terminée… Elle devrait être de nouveau avec toutes ses capacités. »

Lena souffla un bon coup, pas vraiment ravie de la frousse que lui avait fait son amie.

« Ok… Bon sang… Kara, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! J'ai besoin d'un verre… Ou d'un café. D'un café avec un verre… Un Irish coffee serait bien… »

« Il y a une cafetière dans mon bureau. Je t'accompagne. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Kara ? »

La réponse fut négative. Alex et Lena quittèrent la pièce, et l'agent du DEO posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la CEO, qui ne s'était pas remise de la méprise qu'il y avait eu lieu.

« Kara a tendance à faire ça. » Déclara soudain Alex alors qu'elles étaient dans son bureau à se servir chacune une boisson chaude.

« Essayer de faire avoir des crises cardiaques aux autres ? »

« Parler sans avoir conscience de la portée de ses paroles. Elle fait de gros efforts quand elle est en public… Et encore… Si elle ne fait pas une gaffe par jour, c'est un miracle. »

« Ah… Comme le fait de venir en volant dans un bus… Ca a du sens maintenant. »

« Quoi, elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? »

« Oui, et je n'en reviens toujours pas de ne par avoir compris à ce moment-là d'ailleurs. »

« Elle n'a pas voulu te faire peur. C'est… Kara. Dans toute sa splendeur. »

« Je sais. C'est vraiment… Un drôle de spécimen. Mince, désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Non tu as raison. C'est un drôle de spécimen… Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, on ne croirait pas qu'une personne puisse sourire autant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle… »

Les deux femmes burent tranquillement leur café, Alex en profitant pour expliquer deux-trois choses concernant le travail du DEO. La conversation se déroulait tranquillement quand Maggie les interrompit en entrant brusquement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Lena au passage.

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? Dites, je suis passée voir Kara… Alex, je crois qu'elle va mourir d'ennuie d'ici peu si tu ne te décides pas à retourner la voir. Elle a réussi à faire une corde en origami… C'est drôlement bien fait. Un peu plus et on penserait qu'elle pourrait se pendre avec.» Blagua l'agent de police.

Alors qu'Alex sourit aux remarques de Maggie, Lena de son côté sembla plutôt énervée, et ce fut avec une mine renfrognée qu'elle s'enquit de retourner voir Kara. Maggie afficha un air interrogateur à sa fiancée, qui se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules, et de suivre les pas de Lena.

« Ah ! Enfin ! »

Kara se réjouit du retour de Lena, Alex et Maggie, bien que quelque peu irritée d'avoir été oublié aussi longtemps.

« Il faut tant de temps que ça pour prendre un café ? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

« On est parti même pas un quart d'heure… »

« Une éternité ! » Rectifia sa sœur en haussant le ton et en levant les yeux au ciel. « Sinon… Pour mes pouvoirs… Quand est-ce que tu veux procéder… ? »

Alex posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Avec le Docteur Hamilton, nous ferons de plus amples examens demain, et nous mettrons en place un plan où tu ne risques pas de mourir… Pour de vrai je veux dire. Et nous prendrons le temps qu'il faut jusqu'à ce que je sois absolument sûre que tout se passe au mieux. »

Kara ne cacha pas sa mine déçue. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses extraordinaires capacités, et Alex ne semblait pas le comprendre. Ce n'était pas tant pour guérir de ses blessures… Non, elle en avait besoin pour se rassurer. Pour se sentir en sécurité. Pour ne plus avoir peur. Presque, Kara en vint à penser qu'avec le retour de ses pouvoirs, les cauchemars disparaitraient, bien qu'aucun des deux phénomènes ne soient liés. Elle voulut en toucher un mot à sa sœur dans l'espoir d'hâter la chirurgie, mais se ravisa.

« T'en fais pas p'tite Danvers, on veuille sur la ville en attendant. » Tenta de la rassurer Maggie avec un sourire.

« Et je t'ai trouvé ça. » Fit Alex en montrant une béquille qu'elle tenait dans la main afin d'endiguer la déception de sa sœur en lui faisant penser à autre chose.

« Non… Alex. Pitié… Tue-moi maintenant. Je peux marcher toute seule. Et sans ça. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Lena, qui explosa.

« Est-ce que par pitié, vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça ?! »

Les trois autres femmes se regardèrent, estomaquées par la perte de sang-froid de Lena.

« Arrêter de… faire quoi ? » Osa timidement demander Kara, inquiète de provoquer une autre crise de colère.

« De parler ! »

A nouveau, elles échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, ne sachant plus s'il fallait désormais rester silencieuses ou risquer de poser la question qu'elles avaient toutes sur les lèvres… _Pourquoi ?_ Lena s'aperçut de la mésentente et corrigea sa réponse.

« Pas arrêter de parler ! Juste… S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ces jeux de mots du genre, mourir d'ennuie ou tue-moi maintenant parce que… Parce que Kara, tu vas vraiment mourir ! Et ce n'est pas drôle, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère ! »

Maggie comprit soudain son indélicatesse, et toutes restèrent silencieuse un instant.

« Ok, d'accord Lena… Keep cool, ce sont juste des façons de parler… On fera attention. »

« Ma façon de présenter les choses n'était pas si mélodramatique que ça finalement… » Dit Kara pour elle-même… Mais elle ne le dit pas si doucement qu'elle l'aurait voulu apparemment.

« Kara ! » Rouspéta Alex.

« Quoi ? Même Lena est d'accord ! Et éloigne cette chose de ma vue s'il te plaît… Je peux me débrouiller sans. » Dit Kara en montrant du doigt la béquille qu'Alex tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Non tu ne peux pas et puisque désormais, tu te déplaces en dehors de ton appartement, tu en as besoin. Allez viens, tu vas essayer de marcher avec. Tu vas voir, c'est facile. »

D'abord réticente, Kara dut se l'avouer, sa sœur avait raison, c'était beaucoup plus facile de marcher avec. Elle continua tout de même de râler afin de ne pas perdre la face. Alex fronça les sourcils, lui laissant un regard du genre _Vraiment Kara_ _?_.

« Je peux rentrer maintenant ? »

« Oui oui, je t'accompagne. » Fit Alex en tournant les talons pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, tu devrais rentrer avec Maggie… »

Alex et Maggie échangèrent un regard. La première visiblement inquiète de ce que sa future femme puisse dire si elle disait non à Kara, et tout aussi inquiète de laisser sa sœur sans surveillance.

« Kara, ce serait préférable que… »

« Je peux la raccompagner. » Intervint Lena.

Chose à laquelle Kara ne s'était pas attendue. Elle avait plutôt compté jouer la carte Winn, plutôt que celle de Lena, parce que autant l'avouer, Winn était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler, ce qui était synonyme pour Kara d'être tranquille beaucoup plus rapidement que si c'était Lena qui la ramenait chez elle. Sans aucun doute, elle était vraiment ravie qu'elles aient pu s'expliquer, qu'elles puissent enfin se parler sans rancœur. Mais Kara aurait voulut prendre du temps pour assimiler, lentement et surement, la nouvelle dynamique qui se créait entre elles-deux. Elle aurait voulu avoir un peu de temps pour elle afin de digérer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Seule. Et ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas eu un instant de répit. Si ce n'était pas Alex qui la baby-sittait d'une main de fer en allant même jusqu'à vouloir aller aux toilettes avec elle, soit une tierce personne faisait irruption dans sa vie, soit elle se mettait à paniquer et c'en était fini du moment de calme.

Le problème, c'était que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre en considération ses envies et ses besoins, tous sachant beaucoup mieux qu'elle ce qui était le mieux pour sa santé, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Mal à l'aise, elle n'osa cependant pas contredire la proposition de Lena et resta silencieuse.

« Non, Lena, je serais quand même plus rassurée si… » Commença Alex qui fut aussitôt coupée.

« Et je peux rester dormir chez elle. »

« A-ah bon ? Tu peux ? » Demanda Kara avec des yeux écarquillés et un visage frappé par la stupéfaction.

« Bien sur. On pourrait peut-être regarder un film ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« … Merveilleux. » Répondit Kara avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour être vrai. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que tous la laisserait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Et elle s'inquiéta soudain. Alex savait comment se passaient ses nuits… Et devoir partager ses cauchemars avec Lena, c'était une chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire. C'était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. D'un autre côté, elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'Alex recommence à avoir une vie normale. Maggie avait été très patiente jusque-là, mais les deux femmes avaient besoin de retourner à leur vie de couple, Kara s'étant, à son sens, mise en travers de leurs vies pendant beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Kara, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Interrogea Alex.

« O-oui… Oui, oui, oui. Cent pour cent sûre. Super-sûre. Bon, pas encore Super, mais sûre. Ecoute, Alex, j'ai besoin que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps tout mettre entre parenthèse sous prétexte que j'ai des problèmes… Alors retourne chez toi. S'il te plaît. »

Alex soupira, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Ok… Très bien, mais tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée chez toi. Et demain, je passe te prendre à 9h, ça te va ? Et Lena, il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles ! »

Alex continua à énumérer pendant plusieurs minutes les nombreuses règles nécessitant que l'une des deux femmes l'appelle à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, puis consentit à laisser Kara partir sous la surveillance d'une autre personne qu'elle-même. Alors que les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce médicale, Alex et Maggie les regardèrent s'éloigner.

« Elle va bien, Alex. »

« Je sais mais… Mais si elle a besoin de moi pour quelque chose… »

« Elle t'appellera. »

« Et si elle fait des cauchemars ? Si elle panique ? »

« Lena t'appellera. »

« J'aurais dû installer des caméras de surveillance… »

« Oh bon sang ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. Tout ira bien. »

Sur la route, Alex reçut l'appel qu'elle avait exigé de Kara et répondit aussitôt, soulagée. Maggie sourit, assistant silencieusement à la conversation entre les deux sœurs. Puis sa fiancée raccrocha et se détendit un peu sur le siège passager. Elle dut d'ailleurs elle-même se relaxer un peu trop, parce qu'elle ne comprit pas comment elle n'avait pas vu le van qui déboula de sa gauche la seconde suivante. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir Alex, de crier… Son regard fut happé par les phrases du véhicule qui leur fonçait dessus, et sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir.

 _Put…_


	14. Chantage

Salut à tous ! Désolée pour la pause, mais je reviens avec les trois derniers chapitres. Tous seront publiés cette semaine. Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements. Avez-vous suivi la saison 3 de Supergirl ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées quant à la fin de la saison, je vous en ferais part également dans le prochain chapitre ;). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un sifflement intempestif lui vrilla les oreilles. Tout était noir… Était-elle aveugle ? Ah non, il fallait juste ouvrir les yeux. Chose plus difficile à faire qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Ses paupières s'entre-ouvrirent. Tout était flou. Sa vue mis du temps à faire le point. Ses autres sens étaient aussi chamboulés, et Maggie n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait la tête en bas. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa voiture. Dans sa voiture à l'envers. Pourquoi était-elle à l'envers ? Elle était avec Alex, elles discutaient… Et puis… Oui, il y avait eu un autre véhicule. Elles avaient eu un accident ? Elles avaient eu un accident. Maggie regarda à sa droite, cherchant du regard sa fiancée. Elle n'était plus là. Elle plaça une main au niveau de sa poitrine. La ceinture de sécurité lui comprimait le thorax, l'empêchant de respirer correctement… A moins que ce ne soit dû à l'état de choc ? Elle devait sortir. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans cette position, elle avait mal, partout, surtout à sa jambe droite. Oui, elle devait sortir. Avec une grimace, elle mit une main sur le plafond de la voiture, désormais au sol, et défit difficilement la boucle de sa ceinture. Une fois libérée, elle tomba lourdement au sol, laissant échapper un cri. Péniblement, elle rampa pour sortir, quand une main l'attrapa par le col, la tirant avec violence pour la déposer sans aucune douceur sur le bitume rugueux, quelques mètres plus loin.

Cette fois-ci beaucoup plus alerte que durant les dernières minutes, Maggie releva la tête. Henshaw la regarda froidement, tandis que derrière lui, la policière vit deux hommes emporter le corps inconscient d'Alex.

« Alex ! »

Maggie tenta de se relever, mais fut mise au sol par un vigoureux coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Sa lèvre s'était largement fendue, et du sang lui coulait maintenant le long du menton.

« Tu donneras ça à l'alien. Deux heures. Supergirl a deux heures pour nous révéler comment s'active le cristal. Deux heures, et l'agent Danvers se retrouva avec une balle dans la tête. »

Le cyborg lança un téléphone portable au sol près de l'inspectrice.

« Un numéro est préprogrammé. Elle n'aura qu'à appeler. Une dernière chose… N'essayez pas de la retrouver, vous le regretteriez. »

L'homme fait de chair et de métal monta dans le van, qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Maggie le regarda s'éloigner un instant, puis laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol, et perdit connaissance.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone réveilla Lena. Pendant les premières sonneries, elle resta les yeux fermés, priant silencieusement le dieu de la téléphonie mobile que ça ne serait qu'un faux numéro, ou que ce n'était pas si urgent. Mais l'insistance de la sonnerie l'inquiéta subitement. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et chercha dans l'appartement le portable dans la pénombre, sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Lorsqu'elle répondit enfin, J'onn l'informa de ce qu'il s'était passé, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas de miroir à l'instant pour en être certaine, elle se sentit blêmir. La conversation ne prit pas plus d'une minute. Elle raccrocha, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kara, toujours profondément endormie. Mais si son sommeil ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé par le dérangement, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était reposant, comme en témoignaient la sueur qui perlait sur son front, les quelques gestes erratiques, les murmures indistincts, le plissement sur son front…

Lena s'approcha doucement, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle craignait de la sortir d'un cauchemar pour la plonger aussitôt dans un autre. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle appela doucement Kara, tentant de la réveiller au seul son de sa voix, mais le résultat ne fut pas escompté. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et la secoua doucement, puis un peu plus vigoureusement. Kara ouvrit finalement les yeux, effrayée. Elle se redressa immédiatement sur son lit, essoufflée, tentant de reprendre ses esprits pendant que Lena tentait de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. C'était un cauchemar. Un énième. Mais comme tous les autres, il avait toujours le même effet sur la Kryptonienne, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avec le temps, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y accoutumer. Ca devrait surement être plus facile avec le temps non ? Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que le jour n'était pas levé. En fait, il faisait encore nuit.

« Lena… Quelle heure il est ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? »

« Il y a eu un accident… Kara, Maggie est à l'hôpital, J'onn vient d'appeler. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Kara comme pour elle-même tandis qu'elle se leva instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment va-t-elle ? Alex est déjà à l'hôpital ? Bon sang, pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi mais quand même, elle devrait m'appeler pour ce genre de chose ! » S'emporta la jeune femme tout en rassemblant ses habits pour pouvoir se changer.

« Kara, attend. »

Lena posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son amie afin de l'empêcher de continuer à manœuvrer dans tous les sens.

« Alex… On ne sait pas où elle est. »

Kara cligna des yeux, comme pour digérer l'information.

« C-comment ça on ne sait pas où elle est ? »

« J'onn m'a dit qu'après qu'elles aient quitté le DEO, elles n'avaient jamais atteint leur appartement… »

La kryptonienne ne répondit pas, se contentant de se dégager de Lena pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Lena ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher et fit rapidement de même de son côté. Sans s'adresser un mot en chemin, elles rejoignirent à vive allure le centre hospitalier, Lena conduisant aussi rapidement que possible.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles furent accueillies par J'onn et Winn. L'expression sur leurs visages ne révélait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Kara, la voix trahissant son anxiété.

« On ne sait pas encore, Maggie est inconsciente pour l'instant. » Répondit J'onn. « J'ai demandé un transfert pour le DEO dès qu'elle sera suffisamment stable pour qu'on l'évacue. »

« J'onn… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Répéta Kara, désormais énervée qu'il ne réponde pas directement à sa question.

« Leur voiture a été percutée. L'agent Schott a pu récupérer des images des vidéos surveillances de la ruelle où s'est passé l'accident… C'était Henshaw. »

Kara resta silencieuse. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Son silence fut respecté quelques secondes, avant que Winn prenne le relai pour donner plus de détails.

« Ils… Ils ont pris Alex. J'ai essayé de suivre le mouvement de leur véhicule, mais… Ils ont disparu. »

« Disparu ? On ne disparaît pas comme ça Winn ! » S'emporta la jeune Danvers, désespérée par autant de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je sais mais… Il n'y a plus trace de leur véhicule après la 14ème vidéo surveillance, sur l'avenue… »

« Je me moque de savoir où ils étaient Winn ! Je veux savoir où ils sont maintenant ! »

Le personnel soignant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital leur adressa un regard courroucé, et J'onn prit Kara à part, l'obligeant à entrer dans une chambre vide, conscient que c'était décidément beaucoup trop à digérer pour la super-héros privée de ses pouvoirs. Kara était sur le bord de la crise nerf, et semblait ne s'apercevoir du ton qu'elle employait envers les personnes qui tentaient d'aider.

« Kara, on la retrouvera… »

« Non, J'onn. Non. Vous n'avez pu me retrouver que grâce à Lena, qui était déjà sur place la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, Alex est toute seule ! Et je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs et… »

« S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Winn et moi retournons au DEO pour suivre toutes les pistes qu'on pourra trouver. »

« Je viens avec vous ! »

« Non ! Kara… Fais-nous confiance sur ce coup, on la retrouvera. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de te reposer. Et Maggie aura besoin de toi ici, d'autant plus que… »

« Sans mes pouvoirs, je vous suis inutile, hein ? »

J'onn resta un moment silencieux. Ca lui faisait autant de mal à lui qu'à elle de l'admettre, mais c'était exactement ça. Sans ses pouvoirs, et dans son état actuel, la jeune femme ne ferait que les freiner dans leurs recherches. Il soupira, et prit doucement Kara dans ses bras, sachant combien il était dur pour elle de devoir rester sur la touche quand il s'agissait de sa sœur.

« Reste avec Maggie, s'il te plaît. J'envoie un véhicule vous chercher dès que j'ai les autorisations pour déplacer Maggie. Je t'avertis dès que j'ai plus d'informations. »

La kryptonienne baissa les yeux et ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce en silence. Elle l'entendit dire à Winn qu'ils devaient y aller, et se sentit soudain mal d'avoir crier comme ça sur lui. Sur eux. Mais toute cette situation, merdique au possible… La rendait malade. La rendait irascible. Lena toqua à la porte, bien qu'elle fût restée ouverte. Elle interrogea du regard la jeune femme. Et Kara se contenta d'hausser les épaules à la question silencieuse, le regard vide.

« Kara… »

« C'est ma faute. »

« Quoi ? Non ! En quoi ça pourrait être de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Ma mère… »

« S'en est pris à Alex parce qu'elle est ma sœur. Rao, et s'ils lui font ce qu'ils m'ont… Si… Elle n'aurait pas dû venir me chercher, ça aurait été plus simple ! »

Kara commençait à hyper-ventiler. Son souffle se fit sifflant, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon exagérée. Lena s'approcha plus près et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas le choix de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Quand un chat se coince dans un arbre, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand il y a des accidents, ce n'est pas de ta faute, quand des personnes sont profondément mauvaises, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et quand ma mère se sert de CADMUS pour t'atteindre, ça n'est pas de ta faute, parce que ça voudrait dire tu remets en cause ta propre existence… Tu es la personne la plus incroyable qui m'est été donnée de rencontrer dans ma vie. Tu ne dois pas penser ce genre de choses Kara. En tant que ton patron, je te l'interdis, ok ? »

Kara se calma tandis qu'elle écoutait ce que Lena avait à dire. Et après une bonne minute à rester immobile, elle baissa les yeux, puis sourit légèrement.

« Tu joues la carte du boss maintenant ? »

« Plus que jamais, si ça peut te remettre les idées claires… On retrouvera ta sœur. Et il n'y a pas de « si » parce que c'est une certitude. Donc voilà le plan… On reste avec Maggie, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous en apprendre d'avantage sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Laisse le DEO faire les premières recherches… Ensuite, on les rejoindra, peut-être que le Dr Hamilton pourra exécuter l'idée d'Alex pour te rendre tes pouvoirs. Et quand ce sera fait, tu iras botter le cul de ce stupide cyborg qui a prit ta sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Kara hocha rapidement la tête, les yeux commençant à s'embuer de larmes. Elle souffla un bon coup et prit sur elle de garder ses pleurs pour plus tard.

« Ca semble être un bon plan. » Murmura-t-elle, une voix tremblante.

« Ok, allons voir Maggie. »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, tout était calme. Maggie était allongée sur son lit, une jambe dans le plâtre, un large bandage enveloppant sa tête. Les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une commotion cérébrale, et la gardait en observation pour la nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait être déplacée. Pas encore. Kara et Lena s'assirent de part et d'autres du lit médical, attendant patiemment une évolution de son état. La policière ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, grommelant vaguement quelque chose.

« Oh Rao ! Maggie ! » S'écria Kara en sautant de sa chaise pour s'approcher du lit.

« Noon… Pas si fort. »

« Pardon. Comment tu te sens ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose. Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on appelle un médecin ? » Demanda Kara, peu au fait de comment ça se passait dans un hôpital… Enfin, un centre hospitalier autre que celui du DEO.

« Non, non, juste… Tais-toi un peu ptite Danvers, tu me fiches la migraine… Kara… Alex... »

« Je sais. » Répondit doucement Kara en lui prenant la main. « J'onn se charge de la retrouver. Tu te souviens de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Henshaw, il m'a dit… Kara tu as deux heures pour les contacter et leur dire comment fonctionne un truc… Je… Merde, je sais plus… »

« Le cristal ? »

« Ouais… Ouais c'est ça. Il a laissé un téléphone… Où sont mes affaires ? » Maggie chercha du regard dans la pièce, mais Lena fut la plus prompt à trouver. Tout avait été consigné dans un bac. Elle chercha frénétiquement, et en sortit le dit-portable.

« Il faut que tu les appelles, où ils la tueront. »

Kara échangea un regard inquiet avec Lena, tandis que Maggie s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« Deux heures… Depuis l'accident ? Ca fait qu'il nous reste à peine moins d'une heure Lena ! »

La jeune CEO resta un moment songeuse. Kara était désormais en fâcheuse position.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Même si j'appelais, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils laisseraient Alex partir comme ça. Lena, il faut que je récupère mes pouvoirs. Lena, il faut que j'aille au DEO. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Avec un pincement au cœur, Kara sortit de la chambre, s'en voulant de laisser Maggie seule dans un tel moment. Mais elle savait aussi que sa future belle-sœur ne lui en tiendrait probablement pas rigueur si c'était pour récupérer la femme qu'elle aimait. S'appuyant sur sa béquille, elle suivit Lena jusqu'au parking, sans s'apercevoir qu'un homme pourtant une blouse et un masque de chirurgien, posté dans le couloir près de la chambre, n'avait rien manqué de la conversation.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle principale du DEO, tout le monde était en alerte. Winn tapait frénétiquement sur un clavier, analysant très certainement des données informations au combien précieuses pour trouver l'agent Danvers. J'onn avait une main sur son oreillette, et observait un large écran de surveillance, Plusieurs vidéos étaient diffusées au même moment, et Kara s'aperçût tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de retranscriptions visuelles d'une équipe sur le terrain.

« J'onn, Maggie s'est réveillée, elle a pu nous parler… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, J'onn lui répondit sans tourner la tête vers elle.

« Le traqueur d'Alex s'est remis en marche durant quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que Winn puisse établir les coordonnées. J'ai envoyé une équipe sur place. »

« Bon sang… Je devrais être là-bas… »

« Tu ne peux rien faire sans tes pouvoirs. »

« Je sais… Wouoh, c'était quoi ça ? » S'inquiéta soudain Kara après qu'une déflagration ait eu lieu à l'écran.

« Agent Wasquez ! Au rapport ! » S'écria J'onn en observant ô combien la situation était en train d'échapper à ses hommes.

« C'est un piège ! Personne ici Monsieur ! Mais l'endroit est truffé de bombes ! Merde ! Jonhson, repliez-vous ! »

Le directeur du DEO entendit clairement la panique dans la voix de ses hommes. Il entendit aussi très distinctement de nombreuses détonations, avant qu'ils ne perdent l'image vidéo, et que la communication avec l'un de ses meilleurs agents ne soit coupée. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, rompu très vite par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Kara ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis s'aperçut que le son venait de sa poche. Elle en sortit le potable laissé à Maggie par Henshaw, et décrocha, sans pour autant engager la conversation.

« C'était une erreur de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu. » Dit aussitôt une voix de femme.

« Où est Alex ? »

« De toute évidence, pas là où vous avez cherché. Vous direz à vos amis du DEO qu'ils ont fait une très grosse erreur. Leur intervention a déclenché une deuxième bombe. Et croyez-moi, celle-ci n'a pas été placée dans un endroit isolé comme la première. Elle explosera à l'heure limite… Si vous avez le téléphone, le détective Sawyer vous a très certainement parlé du temps qui vous était imparti, n'est-ce pas ? A présent, êtes-vous disposée à être plus coopérative ? »

« Allez au diable. »

« Non ? Ca ne saurait tarder. Lorsque vous aurez compris que vous ne pouvez rien faire… Vous avez mon numéro. »

Lillian Luthor raccrocha. Tous dans la pièce étaient perplexe. J'onn s'emporta.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai ! De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Quelle heure limite ?! »

Kara était tellement abasourdie par la réaction du martien qu'elle ne percuta pas tout de suite qu'il s'adressait à elle. Lena le remarqua, et répondit à sa place, expliquant brièvement à ceux présents les doléances de sa folle de mère. J'onn soupira, puis s'éloigna pour monter une équipe pour secourir les agents tombés sur le terrain. Pendant son absence, Winn, Kara et Lena réfléchirent ensemble aux lieux possibles où la bombe aurait pu être posée, ce qui était frustrant au possible car pendant ce temps, plus personne ne cherchait Alex, et Kara en avait bien conscience. Et même s'ils la trouvaient, elle se savait incapable de la secourir elle-même. Ses pouvoirs. Il lui fallait ses pouvoirs. Soudain, elle quitta la salle, sans donner une quelconque explication à ses amis, et se rendit dans la baie médicale à la recherche du Docteur Hamilton. Elle la trouva en train de s'occuper d'analyses quelconques.

« Supergirl ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Me rendre mes pouvoirs. »

Le docteur évalua du regard la jeune femme si déterminée qui se tenait en face d'elle, consciente que les prochains mots qu'elle pourrait dire aurait un effet dévastateur.

« Kara… »

« Alex m'a dit qu'elle avait vu avec vous. Elle vous a expliqué son plan. »

« Kara, je suis désolée, mais l'agent Danvers aurait dû vous dire que je n'ai pas approuvé le plan qu'elle vous a suggéré. »

« Qu-quoi ? Mais… Non, ça va marcher ! »

« Ecoutez… Pour vous parlez franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que compte tenu de votre état actuel, il soit judicieux d'entreprendre une opération aussi lourde. Votre corps pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. »

« Mais… »

Soudain, un appel dans les haut-parleurs du DEO indiqua au médecin en charge que l'équipe tombée sous les bombes de CADMUS était en route, certains membres avec des blessures critiques.

« Vraiment. Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller. »

Kara se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser le Dr Hamilton passer, les yeux rivés au sol, perdue. Non… Pourquoi refusait-elle de faire ce qu'il fallait ? Alex avait besoin d'elle. Tout le monde avait besoin de Supergirl à ce moment précis. Pourquoi ne pas l'aidait à redevenir ce qu'elle était ? Elle avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Et Alex savait ce qu'elle faisait, son plan allait marcher, c'était évident. Pourquoi le Dr Hamilton était-elle si prompt à balayer ce plan d'un revers de main ?

La frustration et la colère gagnèrent à nouveau le cœur de la jeune héroïne. Si personne ne se donnait la peine de l'aider, elle se devait de prendre les choses en main. Seule dans la pièce, elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle devait faire confiance à Alex. Ca allait marcher… Mais avant tout…

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et contacta Lena.

« Kara ? Où est-ce que tu es passée ? Tu vas bien ? » Répondit Lena alors qu'elle était toujours en discussion avec Winn dans la salle de contrôle.

« Je suis juste au centre médical, il fallait que je parle au Dr Hamilton. »

Lena sourit en pensant au ridicule que c'était de se parler par téléphone alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à un étage l'une de l'autre.

« Attends… J'arrive. » Fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Lena… Tu sais utiliser un défibrillateur toi ? »

La jeune Luthor se stoppa dans son mouvement, trouvant la question très étrange.

« … Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? »

« Kara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda inquiète Lena en se retournant pour lancer un air inquiet à Winn, qui s'avança vers elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ca serait bien que tu viennes vite. »

« Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais dire à Winn de t'accompagner. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin que tu ne paniques pas… »

A ces mots, les deux personnes se précipitèrent.

« Attends, de quoi tu parles, pourquoi je ne devrais pas paniquer ? » Fit Lena alors qu'ils montaient les marches du bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent devant la baie vitrée, juste à temps pour voir Kara attraper à deux mains deux fils électriques qu'elles avaient dénudées. La décharge électrique la percuta de plein fouet et fut telle qu'elle la propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. La scène fut commentée par deux cris aussi terrifiés que surpris. Lena et Winn se précipitèrent aussitôt.

« Kara ! Kara ! Tu m'entends ?! »

« Winn… Elle n'a plus de pouls. »


	15. Retour

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai… »

Lena se précipita pour chercher le défibrillateur tandis que Winn secouait Kara sans ménagement en l'appelant à plein poumon dans le vain espoir de la réveiller. Il chercha un pouls en plaçant deux doigts au niveau de la carotide. Mais rien. Aucune pulsation. Il commença aussitôt le massage cardiaque tandis que Lena préparait le matériel à la hâte. Une minute plus tard, Winn stoppa ses gestes pour revérifier sa respiration. Toujours rien.

« Elle ne respire pas. »

« Ca y est c'est prêt… Enlève-lui son tee-shirt. »

Mais Winn n'en fit rien. A la place, il fixa la jeune Luthor, bouche bée, comme si elle lui demandait la lune. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication et comprit que sa demande venait de griller quelques neurones à l'ingénieur en informatique. Du coup, plutôt que de se répéter, elle préféra faire ce qui devait être fait elle-même. Elle attrapa des ciseaux trainant sur le bureau d'à côté, et découpa le tee-shirt dans toute sa longueur. Elle prit les palettes et les plaça aux endroits indiqués, et après avoir averti Winn, déclencha une première décharge.

« Ca ne marche pas… » Déclara Winn sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

Lena augmenta l'intensité du voltage, et refit une tentative.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » Décida Winn en se levant pour se précipiter vers la porte.

Mais Lena ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à sauver la vie de Kara pour avoir le temps de prendre en considération la panique du mâle non dominant qui quittait la pièce.

« Allez Kara, mets-y un peu du tien aussi… »

Troisième tentative. Les poumons de la Kryptonienne se remplirent d'air aussitôt tandis qu'elle se releva brusquement en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts. Reprenant son souffle, elle fixa Lena intensément, ne sachant pas trop à quel point elle allait se faire engueuler au moment où elle aurait retrouvé suffisamment ses esprits. Elle voyait bien Lena fulminait intérieurement tandis qu'elle-même calmait sa respiration, et se serait attendue à des cris… A une tentative de meurtre peut-être. Si ça avait été Alex, il aurait été certain qu'elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou si elle avait voulu survivre à sa résurrection. Mais Lena se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bon sang… Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

Lena lâcha quelques secondes plus tard Kara, et fronça les sourcils.

« Non mais, ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu aurais pu mourir… Pour de bon ! Et… Et arrête de sourire comme ça ! Y'a rien de joyeux ou de drôle dans ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Je savais que tu me ramènerais. Tu l'as fait Lena ! »

« Et j'aurais pu ne pas y arriver ! Tu imagines si… Alex m'aurait tué ! C'est pas vrai… Tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions comme ça toute seule sans n'en parler à personne ! »

Lena tremblait. En relâchant la pression, elle laissait désormais tous les sentiments qu'elles avaient refoulé pendant les quelques minutes de stress et se rendit compte qu'elle ne les gérait pas très bien. Kara plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule, puis lui frotta doucement le dos, préférant rester silencieuse afin de donner le temps à Lena de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait beaucoup demandé…

« Je suis désolée. » S'excusa Kara avec un air coupable.

« Tu as de la chance d'être en vie. Je t'aurais tué si tu n'étais pas revenue. »

« Je sais… Ca va ? »

Lena hocha la tête, puis baissa légèrement les yeux… Pour aussitôt les relever et rencontrer le regard de Kara. Celle-ci venait de rougir à n'en plus pouvoir, consciente qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose sur le dos pour la couvrir.

« Humm, je devrais peut-être… »

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

« Aller te chercher un vêtement… »

« Ca serait sympa. »

Heureusement, Lena n'eut pas à aller bien loin, et trouva dans un placard de la pièce un sweat-shirt du DEO qu'elle passa rapidement à Kara, qui n'eut que le temps de le mettre avant que Winn et le Dr Hamilton entrent brusquement dans la pièce. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Kara était saine et sauve. Winn tomba dans les bras de son amie, avant d'avoir une réaction identique à celle de Lena. Le Dr Hamilton fut plus discrète, mais demanda néanmoins à examiner la jeune femme afin d'être sûre que tout était pour le mieux. Kara la coupa très vite.

« Je vais bien. Il faut retrouver Alex… Et la bombe. »

« Kara, laissez-moi vous examiner. »

« Je vais bien… Regardez. »

A la surprise générale, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent soudain, et en visant le plâtre qui lui entraver le bras, le brisa en mille morceaux avec une déflagration. Elle releva la tête en souriant devant les yeux hébétés des personnes devant elle.

« Alex avait raison. Ca a marché ! » S'écria presque Kara en sautillant sur place.

« Wouoh. C'est… Génial ! » S'exclama Winn.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… » Fit Lena pour elle-même.

Un appel pour le Dr Hamilton ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y aller de son propre commentaire. Elle dût quitter à la hâte la pièce. Les trois compagnons ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Supergirl était de retour. Et elle allait avoir du travail. Ils rejoignirent la pièce centrale. Avec J'onn, ils mirent au point une tactique, consistant à laisser Winn avec les équipes du DEO chercher la bombe qu'avait dissimulé CADMUS dans la ville tandis que Kara se focaliserait sur chercher Alex avec l'aide de Lena.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'installation top secrète, décidant de faire cavalier seul en utilisant les ressources de L-Corp afin de ne pas entraver les installations du DEO, tout en restant bien sûr en contact avec J'onn.

« Prête pour ton baptême de l'air ? » Fit Kara alors qu'elle se tenait sur le balcon du DEO qu'elle utilisait en tant que Supergirl pour s'envoler.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? » Répondit Lena.

« Chaque minute compte. »

« Tu es sûre que tu as assez d'énergie ? Je sais que tu viens de récupérer tes pouvoirs mais… »

« Ca ira. On est parti. »

Kara prit Lena dans ses bras, et s'envola dans le ciel de National City, avec plus qu'une idée en tête. Sauver sa sœur. Retrouver Alex était sa priorité. Elle devait faire confiance à J'onn et Winn pour s'occuper du reste. En planant au-dessus des immeubles de la ville endormie, elle ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de localiser Alex grâce à sa super-ouïe, bien qu'elle n'ait que peu d'espoir que ça puisse marcher. Elle se concentra d'avantage, si bien qu'elle en oublia presque sa trajectoire, ce que lui rappela soudainement Lena.

« Kara ! »

Rectifiant aussitôt son trajet pour éviter de finir encastrer dans un immeuble, elle s'excusa promptement, soufflant un instant de la frousse qu'elle venait de se faire.

Elles atterrirent sur le balcon du bureau de la CEO, et Lena s'installa aussitôt à son bureau afin de commencer ses recherches. Malgré qu'elle ait souhaité le contraire, elle connaissait bien sa mère, et savait qu'elle avait une certaine logique dans le choix de l'emplacement de ses installations de CADMUS. Aussi elle commença à chercher dans les registres de Lex, son propre frère, épluchant ses comptes, ses achats, tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible d'abriter le groupe terroristes anti-aliens. Mais difficile de se concentrer quand l'une des plus puissantes personnes sur Terre faisait les cents pas autour du bureau, en attendant d'avoir une piste pour pouvoir s'y diriger.

« Kara. »

« Hum ? »

« Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment. »

« Ben… Tu n'as qu'un ordinateur ici… »

« Non, je veux dire, tu ne m'aides pas là. » Répliqua Lena en essayant de lui faisant comprendre que faire les cents pas ne l'aiderait pas à avancer plus vite.

« Ah. Oh ! Je vais… Sortir alors. Préviens-moi dès que tu as quelque chose, je vais en profiter pour faire le tour de la ville. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance… »

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Et Kara… Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Un hochement de tête pour signaler que oui, et Supergirl s'était envolée de nouveau dans la nuit. Lena soupira, consciente que son amie venait une nouvelle fois de mentir. Dans les bras du super-héros, elle avait sentit ses tremblements involontaires. Et elle venait de les voir à l'instant, bien que la super-héros tentait de les cacher et plaçant ses mains dans le dos. Elle n'était clairement pas à cent pour cent. Cependant, qui pouvait bien la blâmer de ne pas vouloir se reposer quand la vie de sa sœur était sur la sellette ?

Après avoir amené Supergirl sur plusieurs sites paraissant suspects, sans résultats, Lena trouva une piste sérieuse. Mais étrangement, la communication se brouilla soudain. Lena tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler Kara, mais à part un faible grésillement, elle n'eut aucun succès. Un bruit dans les couloirs attira son attention. Prudente, elle se leva lentement, et attrapa dans un tiroir de son bureau un pistolet taser, prête à faire face à la moindre éventualité. Bien lui en avait pris. A peine l'avait-elle en main qu'un homme, plutôt corpulent, entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, elle tira sans se poser plus de questions d'autant qu'il était impossible que ce ne soit un employé vu l'heure qu'il était. Et la perte de communication n'était certainement pas due à une coïncidence. Pour se protéger, l'homme leva son bras droit devant lui, et intercepta les filaments électrifiés, qui n'eurent aucun effet. Il tira avec force, et arracha par la même occasion l'arme de Lena, qui resta sans défense.

Il laissa passer quelque secondes avant d'ôter sa capuche, révélant un visage étrangement familier à Lena, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré en personne.

« Vous êtes… J'ai vu des photos de vous. Jeremiah Danvers. »

« Et puisque je sais qui vous êtes, les présentations ne sont donc plus nécessaires. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Ma fille. »

« Nous y travaillons, Kara est… »

« Alors vous savez pour Kara… C'est étrange, j'aurais cru que vous auriez tourné de la même façon que votre frère. A vrai dire, ça aurait plus facile si ça avait été le cas. »

« Plus facile pour quoi ? »

La réponse fut qu'il leva un revolver vers elle.

« Je suis désolé. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'Alex revienne saine et sauve. »

Lena resta un instant sans voix, réfléchissant à ce qui était en train de se passer. Le message était plutôt clair.

« Quoi ? Vous… Vous croyez que ma mère voudra faire un échange ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes tenus au courant des récentes affaires de ma famille, mais elle n'en fera rien. »

« Vous pouvez me croire, elle négociera avec moi. »

« Kara ne vous laissera pas faire. »

« Kara est une idéaliste. C'est une des personnes les plus braves qui existent en ce monde, engagée, dévouée aux autres. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne fera jamais ce que Lillian demande. Et elle refusera également de faire ce qu'il doit être fait pour récupérer sa sœur. »

« Vous vous trompez, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut… »

« En cherchant à l'aveuglette ? Elle joue la vie de ma fille pour ses principes. »

« Elle est votre fille également. Si vous faites ça, elle ne vous pardonnera pas. »

Jeremiah réfléchit un instant.

« J'adore Kara, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais Alex est mon sang. Elle est tout ce que j'ai en ce monde. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la sortir de cette situation dans laquelle Kara elle-même l'a placée. »

« Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites… »

Jeremiah fit un signe à Lena, lui indiquant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… » Fit Jeremiah en regardant vers la fenêtre. Puis il soupira. « Parfois… Souvent en fait, je regrette les choix que j'ai pu faire. C'était des choix que je trouvais juste à l'époque. Des choix que j'étais fier de faire, parce qu'ils représentaient un idéal. Accueillir la dernière fille de Krypton dans son foyer… C'était… Le bon choix à faire, non ? C'est ce que je pensais. Ma femme… Mon ex-femme aussi. Mais nous avons été… Egoïste. Envers Alex. Nous savions que ça changerait sa vie. Mais à ce point ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour ma fille. Je ne m'étais surement pas rendu compte à quel point avoir un alien à la maison pouvait perturber à ce point l'avenir d'une femme fille… »

« Vous êtes en train de dire… Que vous regrettez d'avoir adopté Kara ? » Demanda Lena dans un souffle, profondément choquée par ces mots. Même elle, dans sa propre famille, personne, pas même sa cinglée de mère ne lui avait dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir accueilli.

« Alex n'aurait jamais eu à travailler pour le DEO… Elle n'aurait jamais eu à mettre sa vie en danger… »

Lena ne trouva pas quoi répondre, abasourdi par ce genre de révélation, mais également par l'apparition soudaine et silencieuse de Kara derrière son père adoptif. Et elle pouvait voir au regard de Kara qu'elle avait entendu la conversation, bien qu'elle n'en montra aucun autre signe apparent.

Jeremiah capta que le regard de Lena venait de dériver sur sa droite, et se tourna lentement, tout en laissant son arme pointée vers la jeune femme.

« Jeremiah… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Bonsoir Kara… J'aurais besoin de t'emprunter le téléphone que Lillian t'a laissé. Je dois lui parler. »


	16. Un jour nouveau

Kara sortit le dit-téléphone, et le posa en évidence sur le bureau de Lena, avant de se placer devant. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question. En fait, c'était plutôt facile de faire l'interprétation de ce qu'il se passait devant elle, et de comprendre le plan que Jeremiah avait en tête.

« Jeremiah… » Dit-elle simplement, une supplique dans le ton de sa voix.

« Non Kara, tu sais que c'est la seule chose à faire. A moins que tu ne veuilles passer toi-même ce coup de téléphone… »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça… »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix Kara. Lena Luthor contre Alex… »

Kara se redressa un peu plus, relevant le menton. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter, et n'avait pas le temps de faire entendre raison à son père adoptif. Pouvait-elle d'ailleurs l'appeler toujours ainsi ? Tout en sachant que son plus grand regret dans la vie eut été de la prendre sous son toit. Jeremiah, de son côté, lui fit totalement face, oubliant par ailleurs un instant la présence de Lena.

« Laisse-moi passer Kara. Je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

« Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisse pas le choix… »

Il releva son pistolet, et visa la jambe de Kara, puis tira une seule et unique fois. Une balle de kryptonite. Elle alla se loger dans la jambe de Kara, qui s'écroula aussitôt en hurlant de douleur. Lena se leva instantanément, mais fut vite stoppée dans son élan lorsque l'homme bon qu'avait été un jour Jeremiah Danvers ne redirige l'arme vers elle.

« Non ! Assez ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Mais croyez bien que si j'ai pu tirer sur Kara, je n'hésiterais certainement pas à en faire de même pour vous. »

Il s'empressa d'attraper le téléphone tandis qu'au sol, Supergirl gémissait, les deux mains sur sa cuisse en tentant de stopper le sang qui s'écoulait. Elle eut cependant la force de se relever suffisamment pour attraper la main de Jeremiah au passage.

« Je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça. Alex… Alex ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

« Tant qu'elle est en vie… Ca n'aura pas d'importance. Je suis désolée Kara… Sincèrement. »

Il leva subitement son poing robotique, et frappa, laissant Supergirl inconsciente tandis qu'il amenait Lena hors de la pièce, son regard trahissant la peine qu'il ressentait après avoir eu ces gestes envers la personne pour laquelle il avait tout de même beaucoup de sentiments.

Ils accédèrent à l'ascenseur, mais étrangement, au lieu de descendre, ils montèrent. Lena leva un sourcil, sans pour autant poser de questions. Jeremiah l'aperçut, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il attrapa le téléphone qu'il avait mis dans sa poche, et appela. La conversation fut brève. Lillian devait le rejoindre sur le toit de L-Corp pour procéder entre l'échange entre les deux femmes. L'appel dura le temps d'arriver à destination. Ils se posèrent au centre du terrain d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère, et l'attente commença.

« Je sais ce que vous avez en tête. » Dit soudain Jeremiah tandis qu'il observait Lena.

« Je pense beaucoup de choses, vous devrez être plus spécifique si vous voulez engager la conversation en attendant l'arrivée de ma mère. »

« Je n'ai pas perdu la raison, vous savez. Au contraire, j'y vois très clairement désormais. »

« Les hommes qui frappent leurs propres enfants n'ont pas besoin de perdre la raison pour le faire. Il suffit que ce soit juste des enfoirés de premières… »

« J'aime Kara. »

« Ah ! Oui, ça s'est vu… Et vous êtes tellement fier de l'avoir recueilli… » Ironisa Lena avec un sourire glacial.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » Soupira Jeremiah en regardant les lumières de la ville qui éclairait l'obscurité.

« Non, en effet. Et je ne veux pas vous comprendre. Et Kara a raison… Alex ne vous pardonnera jamais ce que vous venez de faire. »

« Qu'importe. »

Au loin, les vibrations des pales d'un hélicoptère se firent entendre. Les deux personnes levèrent les yeux dans la nuit, apercevant les clignotements lumineux du véhicule volant. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, tout en ayant en tête que quelques niveaux plus bas, Kara avait été laissée inconsciente et blessée, chose qu'elle avait du mal à digérer…

L'hélicoptère se posa, et en sortirent Lillian, Henshaw… Et Alex, qui écarquilla les yeux à la vu de son père, lequel avait levé son arme vers la tempe de Lena.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Alex alors qu'elle était amenée un peu plus loin par Henshaw, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

« Il semblerait que le Docteur Danvers ait choisi de faire évoluer son niveau de jeu, je suis plutôt impressionnée… » Déclara froidement Lillian.

« Trève de bavardage. Vous savez ce que je veux. Lena contre Alex. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vous laisserais gâcher mes plans ? Vous n'avez pas le cran de faire ce qu'il faut. »

« Dis ça à Kara… » Maugréa Lena pour elle-même, mais fut entendue par tous.

« Kara ? Papa, de quoi elle parle ? »

Jeremiah ignora la question de sa fille, et continua de s'adresser uniquement à Lillian, ne voulant pas commencer à devoir laver son ligne sale à cet instant.

« Relâchez ma fille, Luthor ! »

« Papa, où est Kara ?! » Demanda à nouveau Alex avec un ton de colère.

« Ici. »

La cape au vent, Supergirl apparut dans les airs, le regard dur, du sang s'écoulant encore de sa blessure à la jambe, concentrée sur ce qu'il se jouait à quelques mètres sous elle. Elle allait devoir prendre une décision, elle le savait, et en fonction de celle-ci, pouvait bien perdre sa sœur, sa meilleure amie… Peut-être même les deux. Jeremiah ne semblait pas vouloir abdiquer… Et étrangement, elle le savait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout pour sauver Alex. Il l'avait prouvé lors de leurs dernières retrouvailles. Et d'un autre côté, Lillian et Henshaw possédaient tous deux la volonté de détruire tout sur leur passage pour arriver à leur fin. Le cristal. Du coin de l'œil, Kara vit que Lillian le tenait dans ses mains, tandis que son bras droit, Hank Henshaw, tenait fermement le bras d'Alex d'une main tout en pointant de l'autre main une arme contre la nuque de l'agent.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez eu un… Accident, Supergirl. Jeremiah, auriez-vous ouvert les yeux sur la dangerosité des aliens ? »

« Ne te mèle pas de ça Kara. » Gronda Jeremiah, en resserrant son emprise sur la crosse de son revolver. « Relâchez Alex, Lillian ! »

« Demandez donc à Supergirl de faire ce qu'il faut et personne n'aura besoin d'être blessé ! »

« Ne lui dit rien Kara ! » Hurla à son tour Alex.

La situation était intenable. Tous hurlaient en même temps, psalmodiant leurs menaces et leurs revendications. Et dans ce brouhaha incessant, Kara sut qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire afin que Lena et Alex puissent s'en tirer sans dommage.

« Donnez-le-moi. » Dit-elle à Lillian, coupant cours à l'agitation ambiante.

« Kara, non ! » S'écria Alex, qui fut vite tut par une douloureuse frappe dans la tempe. Elle s'écroula au sol, groggie.

Supergirl lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais ne fit rien de plus que se poser devant Lillian. Sa jambe était des plus douloureuses, et elle dut mettre quelques secondes pour se stabiliser. Elle tendit ensuite une main devant elle.

« Vous voulez que j'active le cristal ? Donnez-le-moi. » Répéta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Lillian Luthor hésita un bref instant, et puis le lui donna.

Kara s'éloigna un peu, observant le cristal, maudissant en silence tous ceux qui, présents, l'obligeait à révéler l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de son peuple disparu. Elle le manipula un instant, activant une reconnaissance vocale. Il suffit de trois petits mots. Trois mots kryptoniens. Une colonne de lumière jaillit soudain, illuminant le ciel, aveuglant pendant quelques secondes toutes les personnes présentes sur le toit.

Bien qu'elle s'était pas attendue à une telle action du cristal, Kara en profita pour s'envoler vers Henshaw, et lui assena un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Lillian, comprenant qu'elle venait de perdre l'avantage, attrapa le revolver qui avait atterrit près d'elle, visa Alex et tira. Elle rata de peu sa cible. Alex s'était relevée et courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un panneau métallique, tandis que derrière elle, Kara et Henshaw continuait de se battre à pleine puissance. A son tour, Jeremiah ouvrit le feu vers Lillian, l'obligeant à reculer pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri derrière l'hélicoptère, et Lena en profita pour filer à son tour à l'abri là où elle le pouvait. Alex ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa sœur était mal engagée, elle était plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé, déjà blessée, et sa résistance à s'opposer aux coups qui lui pleuvaient dessus était clairement diminuée. D'un autre côté, Jeremiah semblait presque avoir perdu la raison, comme prit d'une folie meurtrière, et tirait à tort et à travers en direction de Lillian. Mais les balles ne faisaient que ricocher contre le métal renforcé de l'hélicoptère, empêchant Alex de pouvoir intervenir. Une balle vint se perdre à ses pieds, fluorescentes et vertes, et elle comprit pourquoi Kara avait tant de mal à se battre. Les balles de kryptonite se répercutaient un peu partout.

« Papa, stop, arrête ! »

Il ne l'entendait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Lena s'approchait par derrière. Celle-ci abattit violemment un tuyau de métal au niveau de l'arrière du crâne, l'assommant d'un seul coup. Elle leva les yeux vers Alex, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Jeremiah était hors course, ce qui permit à la plus âgé des sœurs Danvers de se précipiter vers Kara, et de tâcher de l'aider dans sa lutte contre le cyberhumain.

Henshaw avait ses doigts autour du cou de Supergirl, la tenant fermement dans les airs, broyant presque sa trachée. Elle étouffait. Ses tentatives de respirer se soldaient toutes par un échec, et les poumons furent rapidement en feu. Le manque d'oxygène brouilla sa vision, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, un coup de feu retentit, se logeant dans la jambe de Henshaw qui la lâcha en même temps qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Alex attrapa son revolver par la crosse, et commença à frapper le cyborg, encore, et encore, et encore. Elle hurla de rage avant de lui asséner un dernier coup, et il s'écroula inconscient au sol. Elle soupira de soulagement, pensant qu'enfin, la bataille était terminée. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers sa sœur pour voir comment elle allait, elle trouva Lilian, debout au côté de Kara qui était à genoux, le pistolet chargé de balle de kryptonite pointé sur sa tête.

« Laissez tomber Lilian, vous avez perdu. » Dit Alex en pointant son revolver vers elle.

« Peut-être… Mais j'ai un travail à finir. »

« Ne faites pas ça… »

« Alors laissez-moi partir avec le cristal. C'est soit ça, soit il va falloir parier sur le fait que même si vous tirez une fraction de seconde avant moi, je ne sois pas capable d'appuyer sur la détente et de mettre une balle dans la tête de Supergirl. »

« Alex, ne la laisse pas partir… » Répliqua faiblement Kara, la mâchoire trop douloureuse pour pouvoir parler correctement.

« La ferme ! » S'écria Lillian.

« Laissez partir ma sœur ! »

Bang. Un coup de feu retentit, surprenant les trois femmes qui n'eurent aucune réaction. Et puis Lillian chancela. Un flot de sang inonda sa bouche, tandis que sa chemise blanche se teintait de rouge avec une rapidité effrayante. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, et vit Lena, sa propre fille, avec un revolver à la main.

« N-non… » Maugréa Lillian. Dans un geste désespéré, elle leva sa propre arme pour viser à nouveau Kara, mais fut stoppée par un second coup de feu. Elle s'écroula au sol, une balle dans la tête.

Alex se précipita vers Kara qui n'avait même plus l'énergie de rester à genoux, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol.

« Je te tiens Kara, c'est bon… »

Lena s'approcha doucement, et observa silencieusement le corps de sa défunte mère. Celle-là même qu'elle venait de tuer de sang-froid. Car à cet instant, elle se rendit compte que plutôt que de la tristesse, c'était un soulagement qui l'enveloppa. C'était étrange. C'était presque inhumain.

Elle leva les yeux. Au loin, le soleil se levait.

Deux jours plus tard, Kara était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait prit des congés chez CatCo, prenant un repos bien mérité, y comprit en tant que Supergirl. J'onn avait accepté de la remplacer un moment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire plus que de rester dans son appartement, à regarder la télé, à dormir… A prendre du recul sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alex venait de retrouver son père, et même s'il était maintenu en détention au DEO, c'était une bonne chose pour sa sœur. Kara n'avait pas jugé bon de ne pas lui révéler ce que Jeremiah avait pu dire à son sujet, même si elle mourrait d'envie de trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras d'Alex. Elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis en réalité… Alex avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'avait fait son père, mais une chose était sûr pour Kara, c'était que malgré les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises, elle voulait lui pardonner… Elle voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il avait été. Pour la kryptonienne, ce n'était pas si simple.

Elle n'avait pas non plus trouvé le courage d'appeler Lena. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée au DEO la veille, sa meilleure amie était déjà partie. Lena avait tué sa propre mère. Pouvait-il exister un quelconque mot à dire dans ce genre de situation ? Kara en doutait. Mais le fait que Lena ait repris le travail lui fit penser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'elle pour gérer ça. Peut-être même ne voudrait-elle plus jamais avoir à faire à Supergirl d'ailleurs… Kara se sentait coupable pour ce que Lena avait dû faire pour elle. Si elle avait été plus forte, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Elle se leva du canapé pour aller chercher un pot de glace, quand, une fois n'est pas coutume, on frappa à la porte. Kara ne s'embêta pas à utiliser sa vision pour voir à travers la porte, pensant instantanément à Winn, qui lui avait promis de passer dans la journée. Lui-même avait eu droit à quelques jours de repos après avoir fait un travail remarquable pour avoir trouvé la bombe et l'avoir désactivée à temps.

« Lena ? »

« Hey. »

« Hey… Tu veux rentrer ? »

Kara s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme, pas bien sur de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

« Je pensais que tu travaillais… »

« Oui. Enfin, non. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer… Alors j'ai demandé à James de me remplacer à CatCo. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui ! Je voulais juste… Oh ! Crème glacée en repas ? »

« Oui. Y'a pas besoin d'attendre que ce soit cuit. Enfin, même si avec ma vision laser, ça ne prend pas si longtemps que ça mais j'avais la flemme de faire plus que d'aller jusqu'au frigo. »

« Tu en as une pour moi ? »

Kara sourit soudain.

« Bien sur. »

Elles s'assirent ensuite sur le canapé, et Kara alluma la télévision à la rechercher d'une série inédite sur Netflix.

Et elles restèrent ainsi ensemble le reste de la journée, et finalement, il n'en fallait pas plus et pas moins pour que Kara se rende compte que quelque soit ce qui pouvait l'attendre dans le futur, elle pourrait compter sur sa meilleure amie pour se tenir à ses côtés. Toujours.

* * *

Salut à tous ! Ceci était le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les derniers chapitres, j'espère tout de même que celui-ci ne vous a pas trop déçu ^^. J'ai pour projet de faire une suite (peut-être explorer la nouvelle dynamique entre Kara et Alex avec Jeremiah au milieu), mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Encore un grand merci, à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! Bonne fin de week-end =D.


End file.
